Betrayal of the Light!
by CherryBlossom07
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin brother named David. Slytherin!Dark!Harry, Gryffindor!Light!David, Mentor!AdoptedFather!Severus Snape, and Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore HPDM Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I owned nothing. The book plots are owned by J K Rowling.

Major Pairing: HP/DM Slash

Slytherin! Evil! Harry Bashing Weasleys and Manipulative! Dumbledore

Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were very proud to say they were very normal. They were the last people to be involved in magic or strange things.

Mr. Dursley was the boss of a drill firm called Grunnings. He was a huge, muscular with hardly any neck with a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice amount of neck since she uses it to spy on the neighbors. And their son, who, in their opinion, could do know wrong.

The family had everything, but they had a secret, and their greatest fear was somebody would discover it. They think that they can't bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's half sister, but they didn't meet for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because the Potters have magic. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had small twin sons, David and Harry, but they had never seen them. David and Harry was the good reason for keeping the Potters away; they don't want Dursley mixed with children like them.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a boring, gray Thursday, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most unexciting tie for work, Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she struggled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

None of them seem to see a large, yellowish-brown owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, kissed Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having an outburst and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chuckled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

Suddenly he noticed cat reading a map on the corner of the street which was first sign of abnormal. For a second, Mr. Dursley wiped his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no, looking at the sign; cats can't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a shake, and putting the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought about a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But at the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the morning traffic jam, he noticed that there were a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes-the getups on young people! Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing close by speaking softly altogether. Mr. Dursley was angry to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! Then it stuck Mr. Dursley-these people were collecting for something or doing silly stunts… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. He didn't see the owl swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley had a perfectly normal morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted more. He was very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. They made him uneasy. These bunches were whispering excitedly too and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"Yes, their sons, Harry and David-"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them about the Potter's sons, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache…thinking…no he was being stupid.

He found it a lot harder to focus on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he murmured, as the tiny old man staggered and almost fell. It was few seconds before Mr. Dursley recognized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem to be upset at all. On the contrary, his face split into wide smile and he said in squeaky voice that made bystander started, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today. Rejoice, for You Know Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man embraced Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood to the spot, he'd just been cuddled by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was distressed. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping wasn't imaging things because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled up into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same due to the markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley noisily.

The cat didn't move, just gave him a stern look. Trying to pull together, he let himself into the house. He was still firmed not to bring up anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about Mrs. Neighbor's dilemma with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word "No!" Mr. Dursley tried to act usual. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room to catch the last statement on the evening news:

"Finally, bird-watchers everywhere have statement that the owls have been behaving weird today. There have been hundred of sighting of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Specialists are unable to give explanation why the owls have suddenly altered their sleeping patterns." The newscaster allowed himself a smile. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffey with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have acting weird today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have phoning to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they had shower of a shooting stars. Perhaps people are celebrating Bonfire Night but it is not due until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room, carrying two cups of tea. He had to say something to her. He cleared his throat apprehensively. "Err, Petunia, dear you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he had estimated, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No," she said harshly. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley muttered. "Owls…shower of stars…and there were a lot of people wearing cloaks in town today."

"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well… maybe…it was something to do with _her_ crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped tea through her tightened lips. Instead of saying about Potters, as casually as he could, "Their sons they'd be about Dudley's age now would they?"

"I presume so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I have the same opinion on Potters."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peering down into the front garden while Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom. The cat was still there; staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as a statue, its eyes fixed on the far corner of Privet Drive. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man emerged on the corner the cat had been watching, emerged so suddenly and silently. The cat's tail shuddered and its eyes thinned.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his beard, which was very long to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long violet cloak that swept the ground, and boots that are high heeled and buckled. His blue eyes were light, bright, and luminous behind the half-moon glasses. His nose was very long and broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

He was busy look through in his robe, looking for something. Then he realized that he was watched by the cat which it was still staring at him from the other end of street. The sight of the cat seemed to entertained Albus. He laughs quietly and speaks softly, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his robe pocket. It is seemed to be a silver lighter. He flicked it open, held it up and clicked it in the air. The nearest lantern of street went out with a pop. He clicked the Put-Outer 13 times until the illumination left on the street were pinpricks in the distance which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Albus slipped the lighter back inside his robe and walked off down toward number four where he sat down on wall beside cat. After the moment he spoke to it.

"Imagine seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at a rather-severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses where the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She was wearing the emerald cloak. Her black hair was a tight bun. She looked disheveled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so awkwardly like you."

"If you've been sitting on a brick wall all day, you will be rigid," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? You could be celebrating with your friends? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone was celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.

"They'd be a bit more careful but even muggles noticed something's going on. It was on the news." She yanked her head back to Dursley's window of the dark living room. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shower of stars…well they were bound to notice something. I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle did shooting the stars down in Kent. He had no much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore smoothly. "We've had little value to celebrate for eleven years."

"I do know that," said Professor McGonagall angrily. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being careless, outside in the daylight, even not dressed like muggles, and swapping the rumors."

She threw a sharp peek at Dumbledore as hoping he will telling her something, but he didn't say anything, so she went on. "You-Know-Who seems have disappear on the very day, the Muggle found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It is seemed so," said Dumbledore. "We have been thankful. Would you want a lemon drop?"

"A _what_?"

"I'm rather fond of the Muggle sweet called a lemon drop."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, can you call him by his proper name? All this nonsense- I have trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore seems not to notice, unsticking two lemon drops. "If we keep saying 'You-Know-Who', it will be confusing. I haven't seen any reason of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know that you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "You're the only one Voldemort was frightened of."

"You compliment me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers that I can't have."

"Because you are too noble to use them."

"I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me that she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone saying about why he's disappeared and about what finally stopped him?"

Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss about the real reason that she had been waiting on the cold, hard wall all day. She won't believe the rumors until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore was choosing another lemon drop and didn't answer.

"What they're saying is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James are- that they were _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall breathed sharply.

"Lily…James…I don't want believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on her shoulder. "I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's one of twins, David. But he couldn't kill one of them. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill David Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded miserably.

"It's true?" hesitated Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…he couldn't kill little twins? It is astounding…but how in the name of hell did David survive?"

"We may never know," said Dumbledore. "We only can guess."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at her eyes below her glasses. Dumbledore took a golden watch from the robe pocket and examined it. It was very odd watch that had the twelve hands, instead of the numbers; little planets were moving around the edge. It must make sense to Dumbledore, because he put it back in his robe pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was him who telling you that I will be here, by the way?"

"Yes, why are you here, of all place?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I've come to take Harry and David to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumped on her feet and pointed to number four. "Dumbledore-you can't. I have been watching them all day. You can't find two people who are less like us. And they have this son who kicking his mother, screaming for sweets all way up the street. Harry and David Potter come and live here!"

"It is the best place for them, their aunt and uncle will able to explain everything to them when they are older. I written them a letter," said Dumbledore firmly.

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back to the wall. "Dumbledore, you really think that you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand them. They didn't know about David. They thought that Potters have one son. David will be famous- a legend-I will be not surprised that today will be known as David Potter day in the future-there will be books written about David-every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly, it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something that he can't even remember! Can't you see how much better they'll be growing up normal until they are ready for our world?"

Professor McGonagall changed her mind, swallowed her mouth, and then said, "Yes, you're right, of course. But how are the twins getting here, Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something with something as important as this?"

"I would trust my life to Hagrid," said Dumbledore.

"I am not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but you can't pretend he's happy-go-lucky. He tends to-What is that?" said Professor McGonagall reluctantly.

A low echoing sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky and a big vehicle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the vehicle was huge, it was nothing to the giant sitting on it. He was taller than normal male and five times wider than the normal male. He looked so wild-long interweave of bushy black hair and a beard hid most of his face, he had hands were the size of trash can lids, and the feet in the leather boots were like baby dolphins. In the gigantic, brawny arms he was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding pleased. "At last. And where did you get that vehicle."

"I borrowed it from young Sirius Black, Professor Dumbledore, and sire,." said the giant, climbing off the motorcycle, "I got them, sire."

"No problem, were there?"

"No, sire- the house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the muggles started investigating around. They fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over two bundles of the blankets. One blanket has a baby boy, fast asleep. Under the tuft of ebony hair over his forehead, they could see a shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. Another blanket has another baby boy, also fell asleep. Under the tuft of amber hair over his forehead, they could see a shaped cut, like a V.

"Is that where-" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, they will have that scar forever," said Dumbledore.

"So which is the boy who lived?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I have suspicious that David Potter is the boy who lived because he has the curse scar shaped like a V. Harry Potter who has the scar of a lightning bolt."

"Well-give them here, Hagrid-We'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in one arm and David in another arm and turned toward the Dursley's house.

"Could I say goodbye to them, sire?" asked Hagrid. He gave them a very scratchy and whiskery kiss. Then Hagrid let out a howl like an injured dog.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the Muggles!" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, but I can't stand it… Lily and James dead- and Harry and David living with the Muggles."

"Yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on you, Hagrid or we will be found," Professor McGonagall said, touched Hagrid gently on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry and David gently on the doorstep, and took a letter out of his robes, and tucked it inside Harry's blanket, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and watching at two bundles. Hagrid's shoulder shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the glimmering light has gone out of Dumbledore.

"Well, that's that. We have no business staying here. We may go and join the celebrations," said Dumbledore finally.

"Yeah, I'll taking Sirius his bike back. Goodnight, Professor McGonagall-Professor Dumbledore, sire," said Hagrid in a very barely audible voice.

Hagrid wiped the flowing tears from his eyes on his jacket sleeve, jumped himself onto the vehicle and kicked the machine into life; it rose into the air and off into the night with a roar.

"I shall see you soon, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodded to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down to the corner, stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked once, and the twelve lights came back to their street lamps so that the street glowed orange suddenly and he could see the tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other street end. He could see the two bundles of the blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, David and Harry Potter," he whispered. He turned on his heel and he was gone with a swish of his robes.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the sky, the last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over to his brother David, in the blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside Harry and slept on, not knowing that they are very special, not knowing that his brother was famous for death of Voldemort, not knowing they would waking up in the few hours by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the bottles of milk, not that he would spend the next few weeks being poked and pinched by David and Dursley…He couldn't know in that moment, people meeting in secret all over the England were holding up their glasses and saying in soft voices: "To David Potter-the boy who lived!"

AN: The Wizards and Witches thought that David Potter is the boy who lived. But Harry Potter is the real boy who lived. Next chapter will be about Harry Potter meeting somebody. And I am not telling you about it. You have to find it out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own this chapter 2 in Dark Apprentice from Padawan Lynne or Harry Potter books from J K Rowling.

Chapter 2

It was now eight years later and 9 year old Harry Potter was lying outside on the lawn nursing bruised ribs from where Dudley and David had punched him, and doing his homework for school. Harry was a gifted boy, much more so than his cousin and brother, but he had to hide his cleverness because Vernon and Petunia would hurt him if he showed that he was smarter than their precious Duddykins and Davekins. To that end, he had tried enlisted his teacher's help in the matter. One day, seeking a refuge from Dudley, David and their gang he had gone to his teacher, whose name was Miss Campbell and told her about the situation at his home but the old man popped in and used the stick thing to wave to cause Miss. Campbell forget about the situation then that old man disappeared with a pop. Harry was very upset when he found out that Miss Campbell forget about the situation so Harry wouldn't trust anyone ever again except snakes who were his companion.

Harry frowned as he tried to breathe again, something was wrong with his body. It was then that he heard the familiar hissing from the area of grass near where he was lying.

Voldemort had watched his archenemies Harry and David for while and grew angry at the relatives who were treating Harry like slaves or house elves. He knew that Harry Potter is the real savior of wizarding world because Voldemort tried to kill Harry that night. And he decided to choose Harry as his trainee because Harry's place does remind him from his childhood at the orphanage. When Voldemort found that Harry Potter had the ability of Parseltongue to communicate with the snake one morning, he had to possess the snakes so Voldemort can communicate with Harry. He wondered if David does have the ability of Parseltongue, but he found that David didn't have the ability to talk to snakes. He did forget about the original view about Harry and kept the original view about David and trying to gain Harry's trust to make Harry his apprentice and will trying to kill David Potter to make his throne clear in the wizarding world. Voldemort did help him about telling his teacher about the situation. He was very pissed off when he heard about the old man that he knew destroy Harry's trust with people but luckily he still can possess the snakes to talk to Harry.

If Harry accepted the proposal, then this would be very shocking in the wizarding world when Harry will be sorted in Slytherin house, not in Gryffindor where his parents were and his brother will be in. Voldemort smirked to himself, thinking about Harry's future. He need to properly introduce himself in the order to make Harry the apprentice which he can't do as a snake.

Voldemort thought about the person that he was used to be before Harry did reduce him to a ghost 8 years ago. Harry watched in confusion and hostility as a fog seemed to rise from the snake and combine into the form of a tall man with red eyes. As Harry looked on in hostility, the man, who was ghost-like, stretched and moved around a bit before looking straight at him.

"Hullo Harry," said Voldemort softly.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Harry said looking at him, contempt in his emerald eyes.

"My name was used to be Tom Riddle, but I change the name to Lord Voldemort now," said Voldemort, watching him carefully, knowing he can trust a little longer. "I was watching you and your relatives for while. Now I have one question to ask. Do you believe in magic?"

Harry stared at Voldemort, and then decided to tell him, said, "All right… I will trust you with this information, you can't tell anyone because every time I told anyone, that old man will come and waving his stick thing to cause them forgot about my situation. My uncle and brother said the magic does not exist." This brought a snarl from his new acquaintance. "I do know this old man. Your relatives say other things that are untrue, why wouldn't they lie about the magic?"

"Okay, but why did you ask me about that magic question? Who is this old man that you know because I want the revenge on him that caused me a lot of pain? And why did he leave me with those people? And can you show me?"

Voldemort sat down beside the small boy. "This old man's name was Albus Dumbledore. I know him since I was in his school long time ago. You were left there because Dumbledore decided to leave you and your brother so you guys can be protected from terrorists like me. No, because I am a ghost right now and ghost can't do magic stuff. But those odd things that keep happening around you and your brother, all those things that you both can't explain, they're magic. You, Harry and your brother are a wizard."

Harry's expression on his face was mad, disbelief, angry, and excited. Harry looked at Voldemort with excited expression on his face. Then he asked, "Are you a wizard too and can you help me how to control the magic?"

"Yes, I am wizard, but I died a short time ago. I am not alive or dead right now. But I can be raised again in a few years. And yes, I can help you learning how to control your outburst of magic and use your magic to control everything."

"So I can be your apprentice?"

"Yes…and before you ask me, please call me Lord Voldemort or master."

"Okay, master. How will you be raised if you are ghost?" said Harry, curiously.

"Well…there is different ways to rise from dead like stone, book, or blood ritual."

"Oh…what is the blood ritual and where this school is?" asked Harry, interested.

"Whoa… don't be excited! Let me explain about this wizarding world history first okay?" Voldemort decided to tell Harry about the background of wizarding world.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"There is the school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its location was in Scotland. All children who have magic in Britain go to that school when they reach their eleventh birthday. That school was run by that stupid Dumbledore that I already told you about. There were several groups of wizards and witches within the wizarding world. One group of them is purebloods, like Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, or Theodore Nott which you will meet them at Hogwarts. Those people are the pureblood which it means they have only wizards and witches in their family. The second of the group is the half-bloods, like me, you, and your brother. We are the half-blood which it means one magical parent and one muggle parent. But you and your brother had both magical parents but your mother is muggle-born and her family tree is long line of muggles. The third group of those are muggle-borns-"

"What is a muggle?" interrupted Harry, curiously.

Voldemort frowned at Harry's interruption and lightly ran down Harry's scar with his ghostly finger. Harry winced, figured out that it was his master's punished way. Harry was right but Voldemort want to know if it is okay to be near him if he doesn't cause Harry pain.

"Why my scar does hurt?"

"Hold on…I will explain everything to you. Anyway, where I am… oh yes…the third group is the muggle-born like your mother which is muggle-born that means they are magical but their parents are both muggles. The fourth and last of the wizard tribes are Squibs like Filch which you will meet him at Hogwarts, he is the caretaker, and they are opposite of muggle-borns. They have magical parents but they are not magical. The muggle are like your relatives. That means they have no magical drops in their body. And your scar will hurt because I did it because I was trying to kill you when you are baby because there was a war during that time, I am the leader of the group called the Death-Eater against Albus, who is the leader of the group called the Order of Phoenix were always fighting because I do believe that muggles should stay away from the wizarding world while Albus believe that muggles should stay in union with wizarding world, but look at your relatives to know his idea is so wrong. I started the war to try and stop the wizarding world from being found out by the muggles. So Dumbledore labeled me dark and evil."

"Did you slaughter the people?" Harry asked, excited about information that his master was giving him. Voldemort stared at Harry, wondering if Harry was innocent or not innocent at his age.

He said, "Yes I did. The Death-Eaters did the most of torture and killing, but I only killed when the wizard or witch tried killing me or my Death-Eaters couldn't do it." But Voldemort didn't say about the forced sex and maiming of children and the adults; he could tell Harry when Harry was older like thirteen or fourteen.

"Okay, tell me if I am correct, Dumbledore didn't agree with you, he called you evil and there was a war that killed my parents. They didn't agree with you?" Harry questioned.

Voldemort frowned, "Yes…I wish that they could see my reason but that Dumbledore brainwashed them to see the point of his view for this first war. So I went to them three times but they defied me three times. Then I heard about this prophecy from my spy and your future head of house of Slytherin-"

"What is Slytherin?" Harry interrupted.

Voldemort frowned at Harry's interruption again and lightly ran down Harry's scar with the ghostly finger. Harry winced again.

"Oh right, I didn't explain about the houses at Hogwarts. Well… Hogwarts has four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw were the founders of that school thousand years ago. I was in Slytherin house about fifty years ago. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure-blooded heritage. It has a snake as their mascot and the color is green and silver. Gryffindor house values courage and chivalry. It has lion as their mascot and the color is red and gold. Ravenclaw house values wit, wisdom, intelligence, and creativity. It has raven as their mascot and the color is blue and bronze. Hufflepuff house values hard work, loyalty, and fair play above all else. The animal is badger as their mascot and the colors are canary yellow and black. Satisfied?"

"Yes master," said Harry, satisfied.

"Now do you want some magic lesson for healing?"

"Yes!" Harry yelled. Voldemort laughed, not an evil one, a happy laugh, which it was a pretty long time for him.

"All right…can you sit down and be still, and close your eyes and breathe easy and slowly?"

Harry sat down still, not moving at all, then closed his eyes, and then breathing easily and slowly. But it was difficult for a nine years old, but he tried his best at his first lesson with healing. Voldemort was surprised that Harry could do that, even though most nine years olds can't do the mediating.

Voldemort hissing softly, "Harry, can you focus on your breathing and don't think of anything." Voldemort waited for a few minutes before asking Harry "Is your mind clear?"

"Yes, I think so, Master. I could see nothing but random thoughts floating around in the white area." Harry said, the tone in his voice was puzzled. Voldemort said, "Yes…that is correct. Now can you go inwards and please keep your mind clear. I think you should have a core of the magic inside."

Harry went inward and found the silver core of the magic. When he found the silver core, he yelped and managed to focus his meditation when he did yelp out.

Voldemort was very stunned because his apprentice had found his core, both from the yelp that Harry released, and also from the soft but yet silver noticeable glow that spread around him. Voldemort thought that he couldn't find it but Harry beat his odds with finding with the magic core.

_Interesting that kid is…He will be powerful than all of wizards and witches combined when he will be older like seventeen years old. I am so glad that I got this kid, not that spoiled brat that Harry called his brother. But I wonder who Harry's soul mate is? - __The one with the sliver eyes- is the only clue that I got from prophecy for the one with the green eyes which it was Harry, which I already figured it out. I wonder if it is Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy…maybe we will see about that_ Voldemort thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts about Harry and his soul mate and spoke again.

"Okay can you draw a little bit of magic and direct it to the body and think about healing in that spot?"

Harry got a lot of uncontrolled wild magic which was still good to see the bruises gone and the hurting body was healed enough which made Harry really tired from the healing lesson.

"Oh…I am so tired that I could fall asleep outside, but I can't go to sleep because that stupid uncle, cousin, and brother will be home soon." Harry said in a tired voice.

"Then go to your bedroom and go sleep, I will protect you, I promise you that," Voldemort watch curiously, as Harry struggled with getting up, but he was successful with getting up, then stumbling tiredly toward his uncle's home, dragged his muggle homework behind him. Voldemort was wondering if Harry has nice bedroom like his brother does, he decided to follow Harry to find his bedroom and found out that Harry really does live in the cupboard under the stairs. Voldemort was very angry and swore to heaven or hell to protect his apprentice from his relatives. He really wished that he could blast them with his wand the Avada Kedavra or Crucios curse to the insane or death like Longbottoms or Muggles. Harry closed the door and fell asleep on his bed, snoring more quickly than normal, dreaming about a strange boy with silver or gray eyes saying that he loves Harry so much….

AN: Well…I hope that second chapter makes you happy. The next chapter will be about Harry and David is going to Diagon Alley with a certain Slytherin. I think you know who I am talking about. If not, you have to find it out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Python owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 3

Harry was sitting down in the library, reading the books for research for his and Voldemort's name. He already found Voldemort's name means "flight of death" in the French section. He finally found a name for himself: Python. "Python, that is brilliant name for me, Watch out Wizarding world, here I come," muttered Harry. Smirking, he stood up and walked to the front door and checked out the book, and then walked out of library, and went to park to meditate and think. He was very good at the self-healing, Occlumency, Legilimency, and manipulation. He also manipulated his relatives into giving him proper food, but he was still shorter than his proper height because David and Dursley were always beating Harry up. Harry never told his brother, David that he had a master for two years or training with the magic.

He went to the shade to think about this boy in his dream past two years ago. This boy has blonde, pale, pointed-face saying that he loves him and he returned the love to that boy in the dream. Harry knew that he is gay because he is not attracted to opposite sexuality at all and he fell in love with this boy in his dream. Voldemort knew that Harry is gay because he accidently found out by walking into the wall and found out that Harry was wanking on his bed, dreaming about this boy one year ago. Harry told Voldemort about this boy in his dream and Harry was surprised that Voldemort accepted that Harry was gay eagerly. Harry got little suspicious about Voldemort's acceptation with his openly gay at that time.

Opening his emerald eyes, Harry stood up and extending his senses to find his master.

Voldemort stood behind Harry, smirking, knowing that Harry can find him. Harry turned to him, saying "Hello, master. I finally found my and your name. Your name means "flight of death" in French. My name will be Python. It means in Greek; serpent. Do you like it?"

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, but I prefer that you shortened Python to Pytho. Okay? Oh yes, I almost forgot, your letter will come soon even though you are still ten years old, you will get it soon. I will possess a professor called Quirrell."

Harry nodded, "Okay, Master, I can't wait for the letter. Good luck with him. I have some good ideas about changing our world. When you coming back from your death, you can let everyone in your group know that you have an apprentice, not outside of the group not yet telling my name. If someone found out and told the enemy side that you do have apprentice, not telling about my name then we are being lucky. No one will suspect me, as I am David's twin brother, they will expected me and David to be in Gryffindor and I will stop David the false savior and Dumbledork from trying to destroy you. I can fail Dumbledore's dumb labors to stop you from inside."

"You are my ultimate spy like Professor Snape with Dumbledore's Order of Chicken." Voldemort said. Voldemort and Harry smirking at each other before Voldemort rose.

"Good. I will see you at Diagon Alley or Hogwarts." Voldemort nodded then vanished into the air." Harry shook his head at the air, and then he walked back to his "home."

Few weeks later, on Monday, Harry or rather Pytho, was waiting for the mail, forcing to do that by Uncle Vernon and elder twin brother, David. Dursley family stayed at their house, eating breakfast with David, ignoring Harry. So Pytho was expecting the letters from Hogwarts for Harry and David. When the mail came, sure enough, the Hogwarts letters was with them.

Pytho picked it up and stared at it, his heart were beating so fast like lightning strikes down on the ground.

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of parchment, and the address was written in green ink. There was no stamp. Turning his own envelope, his hand wavering, Harry saw a purple stamp have a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the dining room. "What are you doing, checking for bombs in letters?" He chortled at his joke.

Pytho went back to the dining room, still staring at his own letter. He handled Uncle Vernon the letters, and sat down, and gave his brother an envelope, and saw his brother tucked his inside of his shirt. He started to put it in his pocket but got caught by Dudley.

"Dad, Harry got something!!" said Dudley suddenly.

The parchment envelope was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon, shaking the envelope open with one hand, pulled the letter out with other hand, and glanced at it. His face went from very angry red to very sickly green faster than set of light in traffic and it didn't stop there; it was palely white.

"Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it higher. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. It looked like she might faint for a moment. She made a choking noise.

"Vernon!"

They stared at each other, forgetting that Harry, David, and Dudley were still in the room. David don't like to being ignored, gave his favorite uncle sharp tap on the leg with Dudley's Smelting stick.

Dudley said loudly, "I want to read that letter."

David whispered in Dudley's ear.

"That's mine!" said Pytho, tried to snatch it back.

"I want to read it, it is mine," he said furiously.

"Get out, three of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffed the letter back in the envelope.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!!" Harry shouted.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took Harry, David, and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them out into the hall, slamming the dining door behind them. David tugged Dudley's shirt and whispered in Dudley's ears.

Harry, David, and Dursley was shocked when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came out, said that they are moving away from this house this Sunday if the letters kept coming.

Harry, David, and Dursley stared at each other.

On next Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon, sitting down at the dining table, kept complaining about the letters coming every day. "Well, today is no post, no damn letters today…"

Something came whizzing by as Uncle Vernon spoken and hit Uncle Vernon sharply on the back of his head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the dining fireplace like ammunition. Harry's relatives ducked, but Harry jumped and tried to catch the envelopes.

"OUT!!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon seized Harry and David around the waist and threw them out of the dining room into the hall. When Petunia and Dudley came out with arms covering their faces, Uncle Vernon shut the door close. They all can hear the letters streaming into the dining room, pounding the door, walls, and floor.

"Okay that does it. I want everyone included boy all back here in 5 minutes ready to leave. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!!" said Uncle Vernon looked so dangerous with red face that no one dared to argue. Ten minutes later, they had struggled their way through the doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Pytho was smirking and amused in the back seat; his uncle had hit Dudley and David around the head for holding them up while they tried to packed their favorite stuff like television, computer, and video games in their sports bag.

They drove, and they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare to ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake them off," he would whisper whenever he did this. Pytho was sniggered when he heard this. Harry really hated his relatives because they did treat him as slave and his brother as their child. Sure they did share their blood inside of it, but their physical bodies are different. Harry Potter had James's messy black hair and Lily's emerald eyes, while David Potter has Lily's straight amber hair and James's hazel eyes.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall, David and Dudley were complaining about their bad day. They were very hungry, they'd missed their favorite televisions they wanted to watch, and they never gone so long without going on the computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped outside at the gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Harry, David, and Dudley shared a room with two double beds and the soggy, mildewed sheets. Dudley and David snored but Pytho stayed awake to talk with his master, "My plan is going well." His master said, "A man called Professor Snape will come to get you and your hopeless brother."

Next day, they ate sour cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast. They had finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "Excuse me, but I got about an hundred of these at the front door. Are you one of them, Mr. H. Potter?"

He held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Pytho made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The male stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing quickly and following him from the dining room. "Would it be better just go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't hear her. He drove them into the middle of the forest, got out and looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and they went off again. The same thing happened in the middle of field, halfway across suspension bridge, and the parking garage.

"Uncle's gone mad, hasn't he?" David asked Aunt Petunia that afternoon. Uncle had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Rain drops heat on the roof of the car. David sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his aunt. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay inside with a television."

Monday, this reminded Harry of something. That something was Harry and David's birthday was tomorrow, Tuesday. Of course, Harry's birthdays were never fun, but his brother's birthdays were very fun. Dursleys had given Harry a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Dursleys had given David everything Davidkins wants_. Stupid Dursleys. I will get __revenge__ of them when I get older with my master_ thought Pytho.

"Uncle Vernon was back and he was smirking. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer David when he asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place! Come on! Everyone out!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at the large rock out at sea. Perched on the top of the rock was the most wretched little shack you can imagine. There will be no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight! And this gentleman agreed to lend us his boat!" said Uncle Vernon excitedly, clapping his hands together.

A toothless old man came sauntered up to them, with a wicked grin, pointing at an old rowboat in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some supplies, so all aboard!" said Uncle Vernon.

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. They reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon led the way to the broken down house.

The inside was horrible and okay; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind howling thought the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was wet and empty. There were only three rooms.

Uncle Vernon's supplies turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the bag just smoked and dried-up.

He was in a very good mood because he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Pytho privately disagreed, because someone will come get him and his stupid brother out of Dusley's life. So the thought cheered him up in his mind.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered in the walls of the huts and a ferocious wind rattled the soiled windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley and David on the moth-eaten bed. She and Uncle went off to the next door to sleep in the lumpy bed, and Pytho was left to curl up under the thinnest and most tattered blanket.

The storm raged more ferociously as the night went on. The lighted dial of David's watch told Pytho that David and Harry would be eleven in ten minutes. He lay and watched his and David's birthday tick nearer.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside.

Four minutes to go.

Three minutes to go

One minute to go and Harry and David will be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine…three…two…one…

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolted, staring at the door. Someone was knocking at the door to come in.

Harry jumped up and ran to the door and opened the door allowed the person come in.

The tall and thin man was standing in the doorway. His face was sallow skin; he has the greasy, black hair, on his face was the hook-nosed, but you could see his eyes, glinting like midnight. He glided into the shack. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. Then he turned to Harry, sneering "Are you Harry Potter? Answer me now!"

Harry snapped out of his mind, "Yes, sir! Are you Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Where is your brother, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pointed to the bed where fat boy and amber-haired boy were sleeping.

Professor Snape swept across the room, and poking the amber-haired boy in stomach with his wand.

David and Dudley woke up and saw Professor Snape's face and screamed like the girls that woke the rest of the Dursleys. Professor Snape winced when he heard the screaming boys.

"Be quiet! Mr. Potters, I have something for you," sneering Professor Snape.

David and Dudley have gone from screaming girl to quiet mouse. There was a crash behind them and Vernon skidding into the room, holding the rifle.

Vernon yelled "Who are you?"

Snape said, "Professor Snape of Hogwarts Magical School at the service. I am here to pick Harry and David Potter to get their things for school."

Uncle Vernon made a funny noise like a mouse being trodded on when he heard "magic school" word.

David said "What is Hogwarts? Magic is totally fake!"

Professor Snape and Pytho in union said "Hogwarts is magic school in Scotland. You are wizard."

David gawked at Pytho and Professor Snape while Professor Snape jerked his head to Pytho.

Uncle Vernon said "Hold on. My favorite nephew is not a wizard. That boy is a freak."

Professor Snape said to Pytho "How did you-" and to Uncle Vernon "No, Mr. Potter is smarter than your favorite nephew. He is smarter to hide his magical heritage than your favorite nephew."

Pytho said "I can't tell you yet until I got my permission from my master."

Professor Snape said "Fine, Mr. Potter. Let Mr. Potters go to their school for few months then you will get them for Christmas break, Easter break, summer break."

Uncle Vernon said in defeat, "Fine, they may go to this school, but I want only David come back, not that boy."

Professor Snape sneering, "Fine, now we are going to Leaky Cauldron to sleep."

As Professor Snape walked out, Pytho was with him, David stayed for a little while and had to hurry to say goodbye to his special family. Then David walked with Pytho out. They held Professor's arms and then they disappeared with a pop.

Pytho woke up in his own room 11, the next morning and changed his clothes provided by Professor Snape at Leaky Cauldron. David was sleeping late in his room with Professor Snape. He took a breath; resolutely fixed his mask on his face and stepped outside of his room and came downstairs.

Instantly all talk stopped. The witches and wizards outside recognized him as a gust of wind revealed his scar and all saw Harry's distinctive black hair and green eyes. The crowd rushed forward round him with variations of "Welcome back Mr. Potter and where is your brother?" coming at him from all angles. Finally Pytho got tired of the crowd and snapped,

"Can you all please back off and give me some room. I'm here to buy my things for Hogwarts; I can't breathe with all idiots around me! And I do know where my brother. He is in the bed with Professor Snape. And leave me alone!"

The crowd looked shocked, backed off, allowing Pytho unmolested passage to the back of the pub. Professor Quirrell, who was Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts moved up beside him unobserved.

Pytho turned upon sensing the man's presence with his cold emerald eyes. He said "What do you want? Go away if you are the fan of my brother? If you are Professor Quirrell, then hello to you."

"P-P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrell" the man faltered. Pytho smiled as his scar reacted. He knew that his master would possess this teacher to take the stone out of somewhere.

"Hullo, master, I must say that you really want this job. What will I do now?" he muttered. He waited a little longer and kept still when a voice finally whispered from the turban, "Yes…I really want this job…but that stupid Dumbledore won't let me have it years ago. Get your things for your school. Oh yes, I saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy here earlier like five minutes ago, please introduce yourself because Lucius Malfoy is my right hand. I told him that he needs to be sane and stay away from the prison, if I was killed in the first war with the light side. He will support you if you are in trouble with your stupid relatives providing you food and a bed. I will see you at Hogwarts on September 1st."

Pytho stood back and allowed Quirrell to tap the bricks that would open the wall. He memorized the pattern, in case he needed to get back in on his own sometime. The wall opened and Pytho stepped into Diagon Alley officially for the first time.

He muttered to himself, "My master said the bank called Gringotts will be in the center of this Diagon Alley." He walked toward the bank, zigzaging around the mass of people shopping there. He walked on the stairs that goes into the bank and noticed the goblin was standing beside the burnished bronze door, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. The goblin was about the head shorter than Pytho. Pytho noticed that he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. Pytho smirked, when the goblin bowed to him as he walked into the bank. Now he was facing, a second pair of silver doors with words engraved on:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits, the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay mostly dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'Interesting riddles,' thought Pytho as a pair of goblins bowed him through the silver doors and he was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large lodgers, weighting coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Pytho made for the counter.

"Good morning," said Pytho to a free goblin. "I have come to take some money out of my safe."

"Do you have your key, sir?"

"No," said Pytho, stared at the goblin. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Very well…I will summon your key from somebody who currently holds it," said Goblin. "Accio Harry Potter's bank key!"

Few seconds later, the tiny golden key was appearing on the desk, along with the slip of paper. The goblin took it and looked at it more closely.

"Oh…this person holds this key is Mr. Albus Dumbledore," the goblin finally said, looking down at Pytho. "If you don't want him to hold this key for you, then you must say, 'I recant this person's name to hold this key and things that are belong to me.'"

Pytho nodded, "I recant Albus Dumbledore to hold this key and things that are belong to me."

The key glowed little a brightly.

"Very well," the goblin said. "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Pytho followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Pytho, who had expected more marble, was astonished. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It was sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Pytho tried to remember it, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Pytho's green eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too-late-they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When the cart finally stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Pytho and Griphook got out and walked toward the door.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Pytho gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins. It was incredible that he forgot everything was going on. When he came back to his normal way, he noticed the bag near the door. Pytho walked toward it and took it. _Okay this is the golden Galleon, the silver means sickles, and the bronze coins means Knuts and this seventeen sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickles_ thought Pytho, as he filled the bag with Galleons, sickles, and Knuts.

One wild cart ride back to the bank, he stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Pytho knew that he need some uniforms for Hogwarts. He found the store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions near the Gringotts. Pytho entered Madam Malkin's shop, feeling confident.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Pytho started to speak. "Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Now Pytho could see the boy with a pale, pointed face in the back of the shop, was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Pytho on a stool to pin it to the right length. _That boy kind of reminds me of the boy in the dream_ thought Pytho.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Pytho.

"My father's next door buying my books," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag him off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Pytho.

"Have you play Quidditch at all?" the boy went on.

"No, but I do know what is the Quidditch," said Pytho, feeling little more confident. Feeling that he want to make friends with this boy, he held out the hands, "I'm Potter, Harry Potter, the brother of the boy who lived. But it is not true about my brother is the boy-who-lived."

The boy merely raised his eyebrow and shook his hand; they both felt electricity shock in the hands. "Harry Potter. Interesting name that you have. But my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

_Yes….I felt connection with you odd…_thought Pytho.

_This is little weird connection with this boy odd…_thought Draco.

Pytho nodded, "I will be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin huh?" said Draco, surprised, letting his hand go. "Do you know that the wizarding world expect you and your brother to be Gryffindor like your parents don't you?"

Pytho smirked. "Yes, Draco. I've heard that it's the house for those with objective and sneakiness, both of which I have in large capacity. Beside I have a objective for this wizarding world. I know what happened to my parents. I am not my parents and wizarding world. Also they will be very shocked when they will find that I will be in the Slytherin house. Are we allies?"

Draco gave him a cunning look, "No, I want to be your best friend. Yes…this will be very interesting for next seven years with you in Slytherin."

But before Pytho could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's both of you done, my dears," and Draco and Pytho both hopped down from the footstool and went to the counter to paid the robes and then walking out. They stopped when they stepped outside and Draco turned to his new friend.

"I need to meet my father at the book store, Flourish and Blotts; he said that he will buy the books. Do you want to meet him?"

Pytho shrugged, "Sure, why not, oh, I need to tell you something. To the wizarding world, my real legal name is Harry Potter, but to my allies or rather friends, my name is Pytho. Don't you dare tell anyone, got it? Only my friends can call me Pytho alright?"

Draco nodded. "Awesome. Planning setting up with Dark Lord as his apprentice," he joked. Pytho gave him an odd look, and then shrugged. "Yes, if you want to believe it," replied Pytho.

Draco gave him a weird look before leading the way to Flourish and Blotts. The two boys found a man that looked like an elder version of Draco looking at the different books that were available. He turned as they entered, and his cold gray eyes landed on Draco, before shifting to narrowed eyes to Pytho.

Pytho drew himself up, remembering Voldemort telling him today that this man, Lucius Malfoy was his right hand man and that they had planned for Lucius to escape Azkaban by pleading being under the sway of the Imperius should anything happen to the Dark Lord. Voldemort needed him sane so allowed him to have that unpredicted event plan in place.

"Hello father, I met this boy at the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. His name is Harry Potter." Draco said eagerly to his father. Lucius' mercury eyes widened, then look at the scar on Pytho's forehead and then setting on Pytho's cold emerald eyes. Nodded his pointed-face to Pytho, he said smoothly, "Mr. Potter. It is much pleasure to meet you. Are you ready for attending Hogwarts?"

Pytho raised his eyebrows and then bowed vaguely. "Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Yes, I am ready for attending Hogwarts. I can't wait to shock the wizarding world that I will be sorted into the Slytherin house not Gryffindor."

Lucius' mercury eyes widened again, said slickly, "Oh…how interesting, Slytherin, but I thought that all Potters sorts into Gryffindor."

Pytho smirked at Lucius, "Sure, but I will be the first Potter ever will sorting into Slytherin. Now what stores do you have to go to right now?"

"Here, Apothecary to get potion things, Cauldron Shop to get cauldron for the potion, Ollivander to get wand, and then Eeylops Owl Emporium to see if they have cool owl for mails," Draco interrupted the communication between Lucius and Pytho, staring unapproved at his father for hogging his new friend.

"Same here," said Pytho, gathering the books for his first year at Hogwarts. Draco got his own books from his father, carried the books to the counter with Pytho at his side.

After they finished with Flourish and Blotts, they went to Cauldron Shop to get the cauldron for the potion; Pytho bought everything with pewter to the golden cauldron, and a nice set of scales for weighting potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then Lucius took them to Apothecary to get potion ingredients and things for school like parchment or ink pot; which Pytho bought almost every supply for the classes; he also bought the chest that you can talk in Parseltongue though he didn't tell Draco and Lucius about this gift. The third shop Ollivander's was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhat in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which it was cracked. Pytho noticed an old man was kneeling around the counter. "Good morning," said Pytho to the old man, raised his eyebrow. That old man finally stood up before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop, "Well I would never see this Potter would be willing to be with the Malfoy family. Of course they were enemy in your time, right, Mr. Malfoy." It wasn't a question. "Mr. Potter, you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying first wand. Ten and quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander moved closer to Pytho. Pytho decided to ignore his silvery eyes. It is not same as Malfoy's eyes which it is more like gray.

"Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I could say that your father favored it-it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Ollivander had come so close that he and Pytho were almost nose to nose. They didn't hear the lower growls behind him, but Lucius heard it and raised his eyebrow, and then looked down at Draco, who looks like confused and angry and glared at Mr. Ollivander.

Ollivander shook his head and then spotted Draco and Lucius Malfoy who were standing near Pytho.

"Lucius! Lucius Malfoy! How nice to see you again with your son… Elm, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, is I right?"

"Yes. You are correct," said Lucius, smoothly.

"Well, now-Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Let me see." Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," said Pytho. "Same here," said Draco.

"Mr. Potter, Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Pytho from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no tow unicorn, dragons, or phoenixes are quite same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand until you are soul mates."

Pytho exchanged a glance with Draco. Then Ollivander switched the tape with Pytho and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Draco from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down the boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap of the floor. "Right, Mr. Potter, can you go first? Good, now try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and just wave it."

Pytho raised his eyebrow, took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Pytho tried-but he had barely raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander.

"No, no-here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Pytho tried. And tried. He thinks that Ollivander is trying to avoid the wand is rightful for Pytho. Draco was tried and found his own wand- Hawthorn, 10", unicorn hair from the pile of tried wand on the spindly chair and now was waiting for Pytho, but the more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, Pytho noticed that Ollivander seems to be unhappy. Pytho must have tried everything except one wand.

"Here-try this combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Pytho took it and felt a suddenly warmth in his fingers, then he raised the wand above his head and bought it swishing down through the dusty air and stream of green and silver sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. Lucius Malfoy clapped politely. Draco was whooping and cried, "Finally!" and Ollivander was staring at Pytho more specific at Pytho's scar, "Oh-well, well, well…how odd…How very odd…"

He put Pytho and Draco's wand back into the boxes and wrapped them in brown paper, still muttering, "Odd…odd…"

"What is odd about this wand?" asked Pytho, his emerald eyes slightly soften.

"This wand was destined for your brother to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, yes, thirteen and a-half inches. Yew, but your wand is opposite of that wand," gasped Ollivander. Lucius and Draco widened their eyes when they heard about this revelation.

Paying for the wand and holster arm, Pytho walked out with Draco and Lucius to go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy the owls.

The last shop was dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright owls. Ten minutes later, Draco, Pytho, and Lucius came out, two boys now carried two owls; one is black as raven's shiny coat and another is white as dove's glossy coat; they were asleep, their heads was under their wings. They were told that the black and white birds was soul-mates' presents from gods.

Once all the purchases had been made, the three stood in the Alley. Pytho looked uncertainly at Draco and Lucius. "I suppose I should be getting back to Leaky Cauldron," he said.

"That is fine, Harry," Draco responded. "Will you be okay with your brother?" Pytho smirked.­

"My brother hasn't been too bad to me; I managed to scare him into staying in the room with Professor Snape. Besides, I can always manipulate him, he was really an idiot."

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Potter, I wish to see you at the Hogwarts Express station to see you and Draco off. I feel that you and Draco are going to be very closest than best friends."

Pytho nodded and then respond, "I will, Mr. Malfoy. Draco, I will write a letter to you soon." Draco said, "I'll do the same. See you at Hogwarts Express station."

Pytho nodded again before turning and leaving the Alley, returned to his own room in Leaky Cauldron to drop his things in the new chest next to the bed and put his black owl, which he called it, Salazar, on the bird perch. Pytho settled back in the bed and closed his eyes, hardly able to wait until he started Hogwarts and began gathering his friends for the future war, and beating Dumbledork and his precious Golden Boy-David Potter in his own game.

AN: Well…I hope that third chapter makes you happy. The next chapter will be about Harry and Draco goes to school and will meet a certain Weasley. I think you will know about this certain person. If not, just read the next chapter. See you in next chapter. Oh yea… please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Python owned by Greek Mythology. Some of it is owned by Padawan Lynn.

Chapter 4

Pytho woke up on September 1st, in an excited mood. He can't wait for starting Hogwarts, even better he would see his master and friend again. Pytho went downstairs for eating his breakfast with his dumb brother and Professor Snape at Leaky Cauldron, bringing his shrunk truck and his black owl called Salazar with him. Professor Snape started quizzing to Pytho and David about Potions courses book.

"Mr. Harry Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" quizzed Professor Snape.

"It is same plant called aconite," said Pytho

"Good job Mr. Harry Potter. Now for our new celebrity, Mr. David Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to infusion of wormwood?" sneered Professor Snape.

"I don't know," whining David.

Professor Snape said, "Did you read the book? When you come in my class room, I will test you all. At least, your brother did study before the start of Hogwarts. Now, Mr. Harry Potter please answer this question."

David glared Pytho.

Pytho said, "Asphodel and wormwood made a powerful sleeping potion as Draught of Living Death."

Professor Snape said, "Good job Mr. Harry Potter. Well, I better go back to school. I will drop you both off at Hogwarts Express Station. Are you all packed?"

Pytho said, "Yes, sir!" showing his shrunk truck in his pocket.

David mumbled, "No, sir."

Professor Snape snapped, "Well better hurry because I will leave in five minutes."

Pytho snickered.

David wide his eyes. He yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT IT?! WHAA- OH SHIT!"

Pytho snickered, "Yup, he is so serious. You knew that today is September 1st."

David dashed upstairs and packed all his stuff in his trucks and back downstairs under 4 minutes. "Whew," said David.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow, and sneered, "Well, here we go. Hold tight."

Professor Snape, David, and Pytho grabbed a port key, and disappeared with pop.

They appeared in front of alley. David fell on his ass. Pytho managed to stand up. Professor Snape stood and walked out of alley. Pytho and David followed him like obedient puppies.

Professor Snape turned on them and thrust two tickets in the boys' hands.

"Here are the tickets to get on the express, Mr. Potters. I will see you at school. Be…" Professor Snape turned around suddenly and walk away from them.

David sneered, "What stupid git of him!"

Pytho sneered, "Like a person I am standing next right now."

David glared at him.

Pytho said, "I need to go to find my friend, Draco Malfoy. Good bye David Potter."

Pytho left David alone and disappeared from David's view.

When he stepped onto the platform, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the glinting crimson train. He then had to step aside as a crowd of red headed children swarmed through the barrier. Sneering at the noisy, rowdy crowd, he scanned the rest of the people for any sign of Draco. After a few minutes he spotted him, along with Lucius and a woman that Pytho could only assume was Draco's mother. He made his way over to them, noticing that his friend was scanning the crowd for a sign of him as well.

"Draco," "Harry" they said in union. Pytho smiled at his companion and then turned to the two adults.

"Mr. Mafoy, Mrs. Malfoy," he said. Lucius raised an eyebrow while his wife smiled. "Hello, Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Draco has been talking of nothing else but you since you met in Diagon Alley. I'm Narcissa and I know that you already met my husband, Lucius." Harry nodded, knowing that they wouldn't harm him. "I was looking forward to meeting again as well. Being here is like something out of a dream although I know it's not. The next seven years are going to be fun."

"Yes, they are" Lucius said calmly. The Malfoy Lord really liked his son's friend. He'd been ready for Harry Potter and David Potter to be an egotistical upstart like his father; but the calm and very Slytherin young man in front of him was nothing like their expectations, of course David Potter would be acting like his father. He impulsively knew that anyone attempting to control Harry would be badly shocked.

Just then the train whistled harshly and there was a rush to find compartments. Draco gave his parents a hug and then running to the train, yelling, "Harry, come on you don't want to miss the train. Pytho looked at Draco and then turned back to the two elder Malfoys.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again. I'll see you later." Pytho said.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," said Mr. and Mrs. Malfoys in unison.

Pytho turned and jumped into the train. He was caught by Draco. As the train gathered speed and pulled out of the station. Pytho and Draco found the empty compartment and sat down.

"We made it. Oh yes, where is your trunk?" said Draco, looking around.

Pytho smirked. "Draco, remember what I told you about my name? It's Pytho, only to you at present. Call me Harry in public, but use Pytho in private. As for my trunk, well, it's right here."

He withdrew the shrunk trunk from the pocket of his jeans and set it on the floor, before quietly hissing "enlarge" in parseltongue. Draco was astonished temporarily at the hissing before pulling himself back under control.

"Oh My Merlin, you're a Parselmouth, Are you a descendant of Slytherin?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, I don't know about my family, but I don't think I am a descendant of Slytherin. Please don't mention this language to anyone." Pytho admitted.

"Sure, do you want mock your brother?" Draco said agreeably.

Pytho sneered, "Sure, why not. I want to visit my dear brother."

Pytho and Draco walked to another compartment where David Potter was. They found that David had made two friends; Weasley and a Muggleborn.

"Oh look…Harry, Davey made liwwle friends; Weasley, you are the sixth son of very poorest blood traitor family and in cast they do like muggles. And you are the muggleborn, Granger," sneered Draco.

Pytho was laughing hard that he fell down, "Yea, poor Davey. Eww, Poor Weasley, sorry about the money, Weasley, do you know that Davey and I have the money in Potters bank account. David, you should belong to us in our Slytherin, right Draco?"

David outraged, "NO!! I do belong in Gryffindor, boy. Ron, listen to me, I was poor too. I want to be your friend. Hermione, I was raised by muggles too. So I want to be your friend too."

Pytho silently growled, "Never said that again you do understand and Davey, shut up! Beside you always are soiled by Dursleys by getting presents and everything?" The temperature dropped very fast in the compartment.

Everyone in the compartment shivered.

Pytho glared at David intensely, say at Draco, "Let us go back to our peaceful compartment without them."

They left David's compartment.

Later, Pytho and Draco met their allies; Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode in the compartment.

Pansy Parkinson looked like a pug-faced and hangs out with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Theodore Nott was pure-blood like Draco, looked like weedy-looking and hangs out with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Daphne Greengrass looked like a pug-faced (1) just hangs out with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise Zabini described like a pure-blood, tall, black boy and hangs with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Millicent Bulstrode looked like Vincent Crabbe's version except that Millicent is female who hangs out with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

The compartment was turned into a dressing room as they all changed. Millicent, Pansy, and Daphne were the only girls there, Draco, Theodore and Blaise didn't seem bothered by undressing in front of the girls, and Pytho followed their lead. Since they were all occupied and they were soon sitting back down again, this time robed appropriately. They were pulling into Hogsmeade station in five hours later. They rose, leaving their trunks on the train, Pytho who merely shrunk his trunk again and put it in his pocket. Salazar had been let out earlier and had flown off to the owlery. Draco's own owl, who he'd named Hermes, had joined Salazar in the owlery.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. Pytho sneered at the mass of people were pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Pytho noticed his brother was shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Pytho heard a unfamiliar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Well, here is young David and Harry Potters."

A giant's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Pytho glared at him as he faltered, as he was looking at Harry.

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' year? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Pytho thought there must be thick tree there. Nobody spoke much. Pytho noticed that boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop of a high mountain on the other sides, its windows sparking in the starry sky, was vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Pytho and Draco were followed into their boat by Blasie and Daphne. Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, and the muggleborn Pytho and Draco did snubbed back on the train went to another boat behind Pytho's boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as Pytho noticed something is wrong, they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"HEADS DOWN!" warned Pytho before the giant could warned them about the cliff as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads except his brother ignored Pytho's warning, who rocked his boat and it got flipped over. Pytho sniggered when he heard the water was slapping by his brother. They were running a little late since the giant was forced to rowed back to Pytho's brother and put him back in the boat. Then they were carried along a dark tunnel which seemed to taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

After the boy found the frog, which was in the boat, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

_This was not someone to cross_ thought Pytho.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's house in it. The stone wall were lit with flame torches like the one at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Pytho could hear the murmur of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses…."

Throughout this speech, Pytho was listening to Professor McGonagall as she was explaining about the Hogwarts, though he already knew the information and history from reading _Hogwarts, A History_ while he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron past month.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much you can while you are waiting."

Pytho sniggered when he saw his brother's friends, which named Longbottom, had his cloak fastened under his left ear, and Weasley has a smudge on his nose that he hadn't bothered to wipe it off. Pytho tided up as he could by tired to flatten his hair and fixing his clothes. Beside him, Draco and his group followed his example.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Pytho stared at Draco.

"How…oh right…I forgot that I had my old friend who did explaining about this Sorting Ceremony short ago," Pytho said to Draco.

Then Pytho snorted and looked around apprehensively and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too as he overheard Weasley's conversation about sorting to David.

Pytho sneered as the people behind him screamed. Pytho turned around and raised his one of the ebony eyebrow up.

"What the - ?"

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent like his master, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students?" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Pytho got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Draco behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Pytho couldn't imagine such a strange and splendid place even though his master did explaining to Pytho a while ago that place was his first home. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Pytho felt a rush of angry when he met his green eyes to Dumbledore's twinkled, blue eyes. He masked his face as he looked around, seeing the rest of the staff watching. He noticed Professor Snape was frowned at him as Pytho was smirking at Professor Snape to calm his anger down. Pytho switched his gaze to Professor Quirrell and felt his scar react slightly again.

_Soon, I will get my revenge on Dumbledork_ thought Pytho as he tightens his mind so he won't be overcome by the students' thought and also keeps Dumbledork away from reading his mind.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver just like his master. Pytho noticed that his brother was staring at the ceiling; Pytho looked upward and saw a velvety back ceiling dotted with stars. Then he heard the muggleborn whisper to her friend, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts. A. History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all even though Voldemort already explain to him, and that the Great Hall didn't open on to the heavens.

Pytho quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. She put a pointed wizard's hat on top of the stool. This hat was patched and tattered and extremely dirty. _Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house_ thought Pytho.

Pytho noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat; he stared at it, too. For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again, waiting for the first years.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I called your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stood to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Pytho sniggered when a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Abbott went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Pytho snorted when he saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Abbott.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Boot as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown; Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Pytho sneered at Weasley's twin brothers cat-calling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, and the table on the far right clapped politely for her, their faces was stone masked. Pytho nodded at Millicent as she joined them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Pytho sometimes noticed that hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Pytho in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Granger almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. She had looked disappointed at the hat's decision.

'Probably been hoping for Gryffindor with Davey and Weasley,' he thought with a mental snort. He returned his attention to the ceremony just as his brother's friend's name was called.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Pytho sniggered when Longbottom fell over on his way to the stool and ran off with the hat on when the hat finally shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!" but he gave it back to "MacDougal, Morag."

Pytho shook his ebony haired head at Draco who was swaggered forward when he was called and got his own wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked at Pytho as he went to join his inner girl-group, Millicent and Daphne, looking pleased with himself and watching the rest of the sorting.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon, Nora!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Nott, Theodore!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Parkinson, Pansy!" "SLYTHERIN!"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil, Padma!" "RAVENCLAW!" and "Patil, Parvati!" "GRYFFINDOR!"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then at last –

"Potter, David!"

As David strode over to the stroll and sat down, Pytho heard whispers suddenly broke like hissing fire all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she said?"

"_The_ David Potter?"

The Gryffindor table jumped and clapping loudly when the sorting hat declared David Potter a Gryffindor. Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Potter, Harry!"

As Pytho strode over to the stool and sat down, he heard whispers broke like hissing fire all over the hall.

"Is that David's brother?"

"He is so different than David!"

The last thing Pytho saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited and found the voice in his mind. Frowning, he caught and trapped the voice.

"Who are you? And why are you doing here?" he demanded silently.

"Mr. Potter, I am the Hat that sorting for first years every year. And I want to look inside your mind before I can declare you. And your mental shield is amazing for the first year which they can't do it."

"All right, I will let you go in but if you keep this secret, not to babbling to everyone else."

The hat seems to be annoyed now. "Mr. Potter, I can keep this secret. Nobody can't drag it out of me even the current headmaster of this school. And I do know everything. Now let me go inside of your mind!"

Pytho opened his mind and felt the hat shifting around his memories.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "That is amazing secret; and I do know where I can put you in - SLYTHERIN!"

Pytho head the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and stood, to dead silence. You could have heard a pin drop and the staff and students looked shocked, with the exception of Quirrell who raised his glass slightly and Snape who smirking at Pytho. Dumbledore looked upset or angry with the hat's decision, while McGonagall looked almost heartbroken. Pytho began walking over to the Slytherin table that stood as one and clapped loudly. This snapped the rest of the hall out of their shock and they clapped as well albeit half heartedly. As he sat down next to Draco, he heard the name of the next student to be called up. This continued until Blaise sorted into Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Pytho looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Pytho scowled as Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. Pytho was grumbling as Dumbledork was beaming at the students, his arms opened wipe, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all.

"Welcome!" he shouted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin we begin out banquet. I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

As the old wizard sat back down, Pytho turned to one of the older students that were sitting across the table from him. "Is he mad?" he questioned. The older student swallowed a piece of steak and kidney pie before answering, "Mad? Oh Merlin, yes, he is mad, so yes but he is still powerful and bit off the rocker. Potatoes, Harry?"

Pytho swallowed when he saw the dishes in front of him were now filled with food. He had never seen so many foods he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Pytho, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. David and Dudley had always taken anything that Pytho really wanted, even if it made him sick. Pytho piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

Pytho looked up when he felt something or someone was watching him.

It was Gryffindorks, looking at Draco and Pytho, smirking. Pytho turned to Draco who didn't look too unhappy with the seating arrangement by sitting beside the ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. "Here, let me change the seat with you."

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, and then nodded silently at Pytho, and then switched the seat with Pytho who shivered with cold when he accidently touches the Bloody Baron on his arm. "Umm… I was wondering how you get killed."

The Bloody Baron widened his eyes and then turned to Pytho who stared back to him with green eyes. In the remorse voice, "I killed myself because I killed the grey lady whose was in the Ravenclaw house." "Oh, geez, I am sorry about that."

He found out that the older student he'd talked to was one of the sixth year Prefects, called Elizabeth Bell over the course of the meal. The sixth year Slytherin Prefects would be the ones looking after the Slytherin first years for the first few weeks, showing them the way to classes and such, although any of the Prefects except Gryffindor would gladly help them out if the Slytherin sixth years were unavailable for some reason.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Pytho helped himself to chocolate éclairs, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm pureblood," said Theodore. "Me mom was death-eater supporter, even though my dad was still death-eater, loyalist to the dark lord. I am hoping that our dark lord will be raised again so I could serve him and our future master faithful."

The others smirked evilly. Pytho raised his eyebrow at Draco.

"What about you, Harry?" said Draco, interesting in Pytho.

"Well, I was brought up in the muggle world by Dursleys, my mum's sister family, along with my brother; I guess that I have to call him Potter now as he is my enemy," said Pytho, "I hate what the muggles have done to me and they soiled my brother. They treated him as their second son. Once they punished me for one whole month, for setting the snake at zoo free on David and Dudley on Dudley's ninth birthday."

On Draco's other side, Elizabeth Bell and Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent were talking about lessons ("We all do hope they start right away, there're so much to learn, we're particularly interesting in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult -"; "You have to make smaller things; just matches into needles and that sort of thing -").

Pytho, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. The giant was called Hagrid, was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, wrapped in his weird turban which it was holding for Voldemort, was talking to Professor Snape.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Dumbledork got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils except for detentions. And a few of the older students would do well to remember that as well."

Pytho noticed that the Slytherin has the older twins who were sitting few seat away from Pytho, glaring at the Weasley twins as Dumbledork's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Mr. Filch asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryout will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And also, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Pytho frowned; he was one of the many who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Elizabeth.

"Must be," said Elizabeth, frowning at Dumbledore. "I wonder if that oaf put something in that corridor. But he should tell us, perfects, before the feast starts."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Pytho noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become fixed especially Professor Snape, was scowled at Dumbledore.

Pytho sneered as Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

Pytho grumbled but he did join them as the school bellowed. Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Slytherin twins whom Pytho found that their names were Wanda and Emma Wood during the dessert courses and Weasley twins were left singing along a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was the one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music to my ear!" he said, wiping his eyes. "Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Elizabeth through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the marble staircase. Pytho's legs felt like lead again because he felt tired and full of food. He was swaying sideway by sideway with Draco front of him. Draco felt something wrong behind him, so he turned around and then caught him as Pytho fell forward, half sleeping and half smirking at Draco. Draco swallowed and shook his blonde head at Pytho. He whispered, "Pytho! Wake up! We are almost there! We can sleep in the nice and softy bed if you can walk! Come on!"

"Okay Drake," said Pytho, stumbling to the stone wall where the Slytherin Common room is.

They all scrambling though a round hole in the wall which it did appear out of nowhere after Elizabeth said "Mors Vincit Omnia(1)," and found themselves in the Slytherin common room, a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, with skulls all around. Elizabeth directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the end of hall-they found their beds at last-four four-posters hung with deep green curtain. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Draco muttered to Pytho through the hangings.

Pytho was going to ask Draco if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Pytho had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He saw the blonde boy saying that he love him, then suddenly he turned into the old white-beard man, Dumbledore, casting a spell on him – and then there was a burst of green light and Pytho woke up, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

AN: Well…I hope that fourth chapter makes you happy. The next chapter will be about Harry and Draco going to classes and will meet the certain Gryfinndors. I think you will know about this certain person. If not, just read the next chapter. See you in next chapter. Oh my god! I got almost two thousand of hits for Betrayal of Light! Oh yea… please Review, please!!

"death conquers all" or "death always wins" from an axiom often found on headstones.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Python owned by Greek Mythology. Some of it is owned by Padawan Lynn.

Chapter 5

The next day Pytho woke up from Draco jumping on his bed. "Come on Pytho, I want to eat breakfast early!!"

"Alright I am getting up, geez!" Pytho glared at Draco.

Pytho got up and changed his clothes from his truck. Draco was already dressed for day, also Blaise, and Theodore changed too.

Pytho went to Great Hall for breakfast with his allies, sat down at Slytherin table, smirking at everyone else. Pytho put bacon, egg, and toast on his plate, had pumpkin juice for drink. He looked up at Gryffindork table, staring at David and Weasley. Weasley glared back to Pytho and Draco. Professor Snape glided, passing them, and nodded at Pytho.

Pytho smirked; remember the discussing with Professor Snape about his master at Leaky Cauldron.

(Flashback)

The week before school starts, Pytho found himself in Snape's bedroom once again at Leaky Cauldron, for interrogation about his mysterious "teacher." Snape had decided to push for more information, now that his future student had settled in, and had gathered him for a meeting.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Pytho said politely as he took a seat. Snape nodded and fixed Pytho with a piercing stare. "Yes Mr. Potter, I did. I'd like more information on your teacher; you have had time to discuss it with him I take it?"

Pytho sighed and nodded, remembering that Voldemort had said that he could trust his head of house. "Yes sir I have. Could you put up privacy wards please? This information is not for other nosey adults."

Snape raised his eyebrows but did as requested. Once the wards were in place Pytho relaxed, and then stared straight at his future Professor. The next words he spoke had Snape struggling to find self-control.

"Professor, my teacher is Lord Voldemort."

"How can that be? Mr. Potter, is he's gone?"

Pytho smirked. "He's a ghost, and has been my mentor since I was 9. He's the one that taught me Occlumency, and how to do Legilimency, only he said that I could learn more from you about that if you wanted to teach me. Are you okay, Professor?"

Professor Snape fainted.

(End Flashback)

Pytho was talking with Draco and Blaise when he looked up as a he felt his scar aches, and saw Professor Quirrell making his way over to their table.

"Mr. Potter, c c could I see you after lunch?" the Professor enquired. Pytho nodded and replied, "Definitely Professor, shall we meet in your office?"

Pytho dug into his breakfast and was soon finished. He got directions to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, and was told that the teacher's office was at the back of the classroom. He found his way there easily enough. He walked in to see Quirrell sitting in the office.

The Professor looked up as Pytho entered, before flicking his wand, locking the door and putting up a silencing charm. Then he dropped the façade of the professor face idiot and smirked at Pytho.

When he spoke, his voice was different, and his eyes were red. Voldemort had taken over his body in order to talk to his trainee.

"Well, I see you got into Slytherin, my young learner" he said coolly. Pytho nodded. "Yes, I have, Master. The looks on the staff's faces were amusing for me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see whether you'd completed the tasks I gave you, and to give you some more information about this year and what to do regarding certain people."

Pytho nodded and sat down when Voldemort waved him to a chair. "OK Master, I'm listening."

Voldemort nodded at this. "Have you made friends yet?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode."

"Just be careful with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. I don't trust them well."

"OK, Master I will. What did you want to tell me?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone is being kept in Hogwarts, in the third floor corridor on the right side. It will give unlimited life to anyone who drinks the elixir of life. If we obtain the stone, I can get my body back, and we can start creating our new world."

"Brilliant. I can't do much about that now so may I have the year to work on it Master?" Pytho asked this respectfully, he knew how much his master wanted his body back, but knew that he wasn't supposed to know this information and it would look suspicious if he asked questions at this point. Voldemort nodded, he'd been following Pytho's thought processes and agreed with him.

"Yes you may. And you can tell Snape that he can help improve your Occlumency and Legilimency skills as well. You'll learn a lot from Snape, if you allow yourself to learn. Apart from that, pay attention in class and don't worry about Quirrell, he stutters the way he does due to me. Just read your textbook and practice the spells in there, do them with your wand and the incantations when you're around others, and practice them wandless when you're alone. Try wordless as well if you want but that will be taught at sixth year level anyway so you don't need to worry so much about that if you're having trouble."

Pytho nodded and then stood. "May I go back to my friends Master? I need to read up for classes tomorrow." At Voldemort's nod, he exited the room, noticing that the silencing charm and locking spell were taken down as soon as he stood up to leave. He walking down the corridor then bumped into David Potter and Ron Weasley.

"What do you want Potter and Weasley?" he sighed, not in the mood to worry about combative idiots. David seethed and then yelled, "You're a traitor Potter, I'll bet you were leaving traps up here for the rest of us."

Pytho sighed again. "Listen Potter, I know our parents were Gryffindors but the simple fact is my personality was more suited to Slytherin than Gryffindor. You're rude and insulting behavior is not respected. For your information, I was just coming from a conversation with Professor Quirrell about classes, and I am now heading back to my common room. Stop insulting me and leave me alone and we'll get on fine. For now, please move."

David glared, but stepped aside. As Pytho passed Potter and Weasley and walked on down the hall, he kept alert for the tingle of magic that would signal a spell being cast. He heard a shout, "Furnunculus!" and red sparks shot at him. Turning quickly, Pytho saw Potter and Weasley with their wand out, and hissing at the red sparks that had come out instead of a curse. Pulling his own wand he lazily pointed it at the redheaded bullies and said, "Obviously you're not very bright, Potter, Weasley so here's a lesson for you. Read the textbook before casting new spells and pay attention to the pronunciation. The curse you were trying to do is this.

Pointing his wand at his new enemies, Pytho mumbled, "Furunculus! Furunculus" and watched in happiness as two red jets of light shot at Ron and David. Ron and David froze; not having the sense to duck, and the spell hit them.

Pytho smirked as his enemies doubled over with a very severe case of boils on their face and hands. Withdraw his wand, he said, "You'd better go to the hospital wing, Weasley and Potter, those boils look nasty." Turning around, he continued his walk to the Slytherin common room, where he joined his allies in studying their textbooks for classes, and getting suggestion on History of Magic, which amounted to sleep in class and read the textbook later. They were all reading up on Potions ingredients and the different ways they could interact when dinner time rolled around. They packed up their books and left for dinner, after which they had an early night as they wanted to be awake for their first day of classes.

The next morning, the prefects took them up to the Great Hall and gave them their schedules. Pytho took his and saw that it was well organized. Most classes were either double house classes, or single house. They had Astronomy on their own, and shared Transfiguration, Defence, and Potions with Gryffindor, while they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Grinning, he gathered up his stuff and followed his year-mates out the door and followed the prefect up to their first lesson of the year.

The week passed slowly, with the first years learning the way to classes thanks to their helpful prefects. The Slytherins couldn't help but be a bit smug when they realized that the other houses didn't appear to have this system in place, with the result that other first years had to get lost on the way, unless they asked another student.

History of Magic was boring with the Ravenclaws sticking in Professor Binns' ass being in good graces, and Pytho was quite happy to sleep through it, after setting up a Dicta-Quill which wrote down every word Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher on staff, said. The result was the other Slytherin first years wanting his notes, and the prefects commenting on the fact that they wished they'd had the sense to do that in their first year.

Transfiguration was interesting, but difficult due to the mountain of complicated notes they had to take with Gryfinndorks. Pytho got frustrated after reading and rereading the notes, and decided to do it his way. His way was basically imagining what he wanted changed and then letting his magic flow out his wand and over the matchstick that they were trying to turn into a needle. There was a moment's hesitation from the matchstick before it turned into a perfect needle. The rest of the class gaped at him before turning back to their matchsticks. Professor McGonagall looked at him for a moment before awarding him 20 points. Pytho was packing up at the end of the class when Professor McGonagall called out to him.

"Mr. Potter, would you wait for a moment please?" Pytho stopped and turned back to face her.

"Yes Professor," he said politely. Professor McGonagall looked at him and then said, "How did you manage to do that transfiguration so flawlessly Mr. Potter? I'm not annoyed, just very curious."

Pytho shrugged. "I couldn't do it from the notes Professor, so I just imagined what I wanted to happen and then I let the magic flow out my wand and it changed the matchstick into a needle. I found that notes are very frustrated and didn't work very well. So I tried it my way and it worked. Did I do something wrong?"

Professor McGonagall was shocked at the explanation. "No Mr. Potter, you didn't, it's just a strange way of doing it. If it works for you then continue to do it that way, however, be warned that it won't always be this easy. As you continue to proceed in your schooling, being able to visualize all the aspects of the change becomes harder until you reach the top, which is the animagus transformation. You'd better get to your next class now."

Pytho nodded politely and left with a slip explaining his lateness for Herbology. Herbology was interesting too, and Pytho didn't mind getting a bit dirty, while Draco did protested strongly against having to ruin his hands. This whining continued until Pytho pointed out the close ties between Herbology and Potions.

Astronomy was fun, although Pytho didn't like the late night Thursdays, even if he did like the chance to study the night sky through his telescope. He thought it was funny that Professor Sinistra was half asleep during their daytime Astronomy lessons; she was far more awake at night. Raiden secretly speculated that if she were an Animagus, it would be an owl.

The rest of the classes were interesting although Defense was a disappointment with Gryfinndorks. Although Pytho was pleased to be so close to his master, he thought that having a teacher who stuttered so badly they could hardly understand him was not helpful to a good education. In disgust, he vowed to read his textbook and learn Defense that way. The rest of the Slytherins followed his lead on this, as they didn't like Quirrell either.

The best lessons of the week were Potions, which showed Pytho very clearly why it would be a bad idea to be unprepared for class, and why he was very glad he didn't go into Gryffindor.

The Slytherins were sitting down quietly, having organized their ingredients, cauldrons and parchment and ink neatly on their work stations. Draco and Pytho were sitting together, as were Daphne and Pansy, Blaise and Theodore. The Gryffindors seemed nervous and twitchy being in the dungeons which was Slytherin territory. Pytho sensed Snape's presence mere seconds before he swept through the door and closed it with a bang.

What followed was the best class Pytho had ever had. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without much effort, and his speech about bottling fame, brewing glory and putting a stopper in death was inspiring. The Slytherins then choked with silent laughter as Snape began the questioning that their prefects had warned them about.

Snape snapped, "Weasley, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" As Ron stuttered that he didn't know, Snape smirked cruelly before saying, "You don't know? Well here's an easy one since you're mentally challenged, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Weasley?"

Ron went red as he couldn't answer this question either. Snape shook his head and then sighed in mock regret. "Weasley, you really are useless if you can't even look at your copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi to find the answers, or did it fall apart due to being handed down from several brothers already?"

Turning round, Snape caught sight of Pytho's smirk and asked, "Mr. Potter, perhaps you can explain to your classmates the answers?"

Pytho straightened up. He mentally reviewed the Potions information he'd studies the previous night and last week before the school starts and then smiled slightly.

"Yes sir. Powdered root of asphodel combined with an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping draught known as the Draught of Living Death, and a bezoar is the stone found in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Snape stared at him craftily.

"Very good Potter, 30 points to Slytherin. Could you also answer this last question for me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Pytho grinned and answered, "Certainly sir. They are the same plant that is also called aconite."

Snape nodded, awarded another 30 points to Slytherin and then snapped questions at random class members, trying to find out who had prepared for class and who hadn't. Once he'd finished, he set them to making a potion to cure boils, staring hard at Pytho as he gave out instructions. Pytho smirked slightly, obviously Snape had heard of what he'd done to Ron Weasley and David Potter. He and Draco went to work on the potion, and had their potion bubbling nicely when Snape came round to inspect.

Pytho and Draco were bottling their potion there was a horrible hissing noise. Looking round, Pytho quickly climbed himself up on the chair and hissed at the Slytherins nearest them to get up onto their chairs. The reason for this action was quite clear, Neville Longbottom, one of the Gryffindors that was the most nervous around Snape had managed to melt his cauldron and the potion was sliding all over the floor. Snape snarled at the mess, before vanishing it with his wand. Growling, he sent Neville up to the hospital wing, along with his partner, Seamus Finnegan, before snapping "All those who were burnt by the potion go to the hospital wing. Those who weren't finish your potions and don't melt the cauldrons."

He heard soft snickers from Ron Weasley and David Potter who was sitting just behind where Neville and Seamus had been. Spinning round, he advanced on the Gryffindors, dropping his voice to a low, silky drawl that sounded extremely intimidating.

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Longbottom not to add the porcupine quills until it was off the fire, Potter? Did you think that you would look good if he got it wrong? 40 points from Gryffindor."

As David spluttered and choked with resentment, Snape turned to the rest of the class and announced that they were to bottle their finished products and bring them to the front for grading. Pytho and Draco took theirs to the front and then walked out of the classroom, along with the other Slytherins, who were all talking about how great Snape was in class.

As Pytho sat down to dinner that night, he thought that if this was what the first week had been like then he could definitely like being at Hogwarts and one other thing was certain, he loved being a Slytherin.

AN: Well… I am sorry about this chapter being short, but I hope that fifth chapter makes you happy. The next chapter will be about Harry and Draco and their holiday encounter. I think you will know about this holiday. If not, just read the next chapter. See you in next chapter. Oh my god! I got over two thousand of hits for Betrayal of Light! Whoa!! Oh yea… please Review, please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Python owned by Greek Mythology. Some of it is owned by Padawan Lynn.

Chapter 6

The days passed rapidly, Pytho had never believed that he has a brother which he hated more than Dudley, but it was still his brother, still first-year Slytherins only had Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions with Gryffindors, so they had to put up with David Potter and his pet, Weasley every day except in Potions of course, our dear Professor Snape would frightened the Gryfinndorks. One day they noticed a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room that made them all moan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday-Slytherin and Gryfinndorks would be learning together.

"Typical Dumbledork wanting us to play flying union with Gryfinndorks. I don't think so. Wait a minute, maybe we can play with them!" said Pytho darkly. "You know that Weasley always talking about the Quidditch, but really he is so terrible at flying, let us, Slytherins, show them, Gryfinndorks, who is the best flyer of the first year in school," said Draco, staring at the notice.

At three-twenty on Thursday afternoon, Slytherins arrived early for their first lesson; found the twenty brooms lying on the ground. It was clear and breezy day as the grass waved under their feet as they arrived at the smooth, flat lawn where the forbidden forest lay opposite of them. They had waited for Gryfinndorks and their teacher arrived.

The Gryfinndorks finally arrived at three-thirty.

The Professor Hooch arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like an animal, hawk.

"Well, everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Pytho take a quick look at his broom. It was fairly new, but it has some twigs out at the angles.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" called Madam Hooch at the front door.

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Pytho's broom jumped into his at once, but it was one of many that did. Draco's, Theodore's, Blasie's, Pansy's, Millicent's brooms jumped up into their hands. But Weasley's and David's broom simply rolled over the ground. Pytho noticed them, and nudged Draco and stared at them and sniggered.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end of broom, and walked up and down the rows to correct their grips. Pytho and Draco were delighted when she told Weasley and Potter they had been doing it wrong for years or rather for Potter weeks.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, rise few feet, and come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

But Longbottom was nervous and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, Mr. Longbottom!" she shouted, but Longbottom was rising up like a cork out of a bottle. Pytho saw his scared white face look down at the ground and saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom.

WHAM-a thud and very horrible crack and Longbottom lays face-down on the grass in a heap.

Madam Hooch was bending over Longbottom; her face was white as Longbottom.

"Broken wrist, Come on, Mr. Longbottom- up you get," Pytho heard her mumbling.

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or else. Come on dear."

Longbottom clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch who had her arm around him.

No sooner they were out of earshot than Pytho burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great crybaby?"

His allies joined in.

"Shut up, Potter," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you would like that fat little crybabies, Parvati" said Draco.

"Look!" said Pytho darting forward and snatch something out of the grass. "It's stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall ball glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it back, Potter," said David quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Pytho smiled maliciously.

"I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find what about up a tree?"

"Give it here!" David yelled, but Pytho and Draco jumped onto their brooms and taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, Pytho and Draco threw the ball at each other for five-ten minutes.

Draco accidently dropped the ball then it rose then streaked down. Pytho leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down-next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball-wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching-he stretched out his hand and caught it a foot from the ground, just in time to pull his broom straight and toppled gently onto the grass with the ball clutched safely in his fist. Draco was behind him when he land.

"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY!"

His heart sank faster than he'd dived. Professor Snape was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never in my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor Snape was almost speechless with shock, and his black eyes flashed furiously. "How dare you-could break your neck-What about-"

"It is their fault, Professor Snape."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter-"

"But Potter and Malfoy-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, follow me, now"

Pytho and Draco caught sight of Potter, Weasley, and Gryfinndork's triumphant faces as they left, walking numbly behind Professor Snape as he strode toward the castle. He just knew that he would be expelled. Professor Snape was sweeping along without looking at him; he had to jogging to keep up with him. Professor Snape stopped outside a classroom. He opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Flint for a minute?"

Flint turned out to be a person; a troll-blooded fifth-year boy came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two or get detention," said Professor Snape, and they marched up the corridor, Flint sneered at Pytho and Draco.

"In here."

Professor Snape pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves or I will get Bloody Baron to kick you out!" he yelled. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he dived out cursing. Professor Snape slammed the door and turned to face the three boys.

"Harry and Draco, this is Marcus Flint. I have found you a Seeker and Chaser for your team."

Flint's expression changed confused to delightful.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor Snape. "Harry and Draco were a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that first time on a broomstick, Harry?"

Pytho nodded silently.

"Harry caught this ball in his hand after a fifty foot dive, he didn't get himself scratch. Draco is excellent as a chaser," Professor Snape told Flint.

Flint was looking as though all of his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitingly.

"No," said Pytho.

"Flint's captain of the Slytherin team," Professor Snape explained.

"They have the build for a Seeker and Chaser too," said Flint, walking around Pytho and Draco and stared at them.

"Light-speedy-we'll have to get them a decent broom, Professor, I would say maybe Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven."

"Done and I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first year rule. We really need a better team this year or detention for you all."

Professor Snape glared sternly over his black eyes at Pytho and Draco.

"You're joking. Whew, I thought that Professor Snape expelled you for diving after that stupid ball, Harry and for accidently dropped Longbottom's ball."

It was dinnertime. Pytho and Draco had just finished telling Blasie what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor Snape.

Blasie had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten about it.

"Seekers and Chasers? But first years never-you must be the youngest Slytherin players in about-"

"A century, Flint told me about it," said Pytho shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt so hungry after the excitement of the afternoon.

Blaise was so astonished, so awed; he just sat and gazed at Pytho.

"We are starting training next week, don't tell anyone except my master, okay, Flint want this secret," said Pytho.

Wanda and Emma Wood were older Slytherins; rivals with Fred and George Weasley in everything included with jokes; now came into the hall, spotted Pytho, and hurried over.

"Well done. Worthy of a true Slytherin, Flint told us. We're on the team too-Beaters. Of course, everyone knows that we are rivals with Weasley twins," said Emma in a low voice.

"I tell you, that we will keep this Quidditch cup for sure this year. You two must be very skilled with Quidditch, Potter and Malfoy, Flint was almost jumping around when he told us about you two," said Wanda.

"Anyway, we've got to go, we just saw Weasley Twins playing pranks on the third year Slytherins. See you."

Emma and Wanda had hardly left when someone far less welcome turned up: David Potter flanked by Weasley and Longbottom.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to our dear relatives?"

"You are a lot braver when you were in the air. And you have your geeky friends back together with you, hey, what about the duel? You and me-a wizard duel? Tonight-midnight? Wands only- no contacts, what's matter? Never heard about this duel before?" mocked Pytho. There was nothing about Weasley and Longbottom, as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowled.

"Of course he was," said Weasley, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's you-"

"Draco is my second; we will meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Pytho glared at dumb Potter and stupid Weasley and Longbottom without glancing at Draco.

When Potter and his stupid friends had gone, Draco and Pytho looked at each other.

"Sorry about it, but I will tell Professor Snape or Filch about troublemakers tonight, that I caused them trouble. Stupid Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom."

After dinnertime, Pytho and Draco went to their head of the house, and told him what happened.

"Professor Snape, I have something to tell you," said Pytho. At Professor's nodded, "Potter, and his sidekicks, Weasley and Longbottom came to me and mocked me about the last meal. Then I and Draco challenged Potter and Weasley to a Wizard duel in the trophy room at midnight. Of course, I want them to get out of their dorm then get themselves in trouble or expelled. Beside I want you to tell Filch about couple or more students would leave their common room."

Professor Snape nodded, "Of course. Worthy of a true Slytherin."

Pytho smirked, "Of course. Remember my own master trained me for this world."

That night, Pytho and his allies were waiting for Professor Snape in the Slytherin common room.

"Harry, why we are waiting for Professor Snape and Professor Qurriell?" Pansy said quietly.

"P-Harry want to say something about him," said Draco.

"Oh-hey, Professor Snape and Professor Qurriell is here," said Daphne Greengrass.

"Okay, I have a parchment to sign to keep the secret. Nobody will get it, not even Veritaserum would get it out," said Professor Snape.

Pytho and Draco signed their names immediately. Pansy was next and signed, Theodore signed too, Blaise signed too, Daphne hesitated, then signed, Millicent hesitated, then signed.

"Okay everyone except Draco, Professor Snape, and Professor Qurriell, they already know about my secret. My real name is Harry Potter but my name will be Pytho when my mentor will rise again hopefully this year. My teacher was Lord Voldemort. He's a ghost, and has been my mentor since I was 9. He's the one that taught me Occlumency, and how to do Legilimency. And he is currently possessing Professor Qurriel."

Thump, Thump, Thump- Daphne, Theodore, and Millicent fainted and laid on the cold stone floor. "Wimps," said Pytho and Draco sniggered.

"Anyway, did anyone go out of the common room?" said Pytho.

"Yes, Potter and Weasley and Longbottom did go out of the common room, Filch caught them in third corridor where the stone are…Dumbledork said that they would be punished for that sneaking around," Professor Snape told everyone quietly.

"What!! How dare of him punished them for slipping around at night. I want Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom expelled," yelled Pytho, his green eyes glowing emerald, and his magic cracking around the Slytherin common room, waking those who fainted. Everyone stood behind Professor Snape and Professor Qurriell in fear except Draco went to Pytho.

Draco managed to calm Pytho down.

"Pytho. Calm down; please don't hurt anyone at least not yet. I promise you that they all will get revenge, my Pytho," said Draco, his grey eyes glowing sliver.

Pytho managed to calm down. "Thank you, my dragon."

Everyone was gasped at them even Voldemort was gasping at them too.

"You know what-this display kind of reminds me of the prophecy about emerald eyed boy and sliver eyed boy will joined together and will defeat everything everyone would threw at them. I am not sure what it is mean, but I think I do now. Do you want to hear it?" said Voldemort.

"Yes, please do that," said Pytho.

"_The one with the emerald eyes to conquer the leader approaches... Born to those who has the light mark of the leader, born as the end of seventh month... the one with the sliver eyes to conquer the leader approaches… Born to those who has the dark mark of the lord, born as the fifth of sixth month…and the leader and lord shall mark them as their equal... and emerald and sliver will joined and defeat… and will be loved by everyone forever..."_

"That is so bloody awesome!" said Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, and Millicent in union. "Really, that is interesting," said Pytho and Draco in union.

Professor Snape said "Well, it is bloody interesting prophecy. But I think we need to go sleep for more discussing on Saturday. Thanks Merlin for tomorrow is Friday."

Pytho glanced at Draco, and then snapped at his allies, "Professor Snape is right. We all need some beauty sleep unlike David Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom do."

They all burst laughing.

They left one by one until Pytho, Draco, Snape and Voldemort were left behind in common room.

"Master and Professor Snape, good night. I shall see you tomorrow morning," said Pytho.

"Lord Voldemort and Professor Snape, good night. I shall see you tomorrow morning," said Draco.

They left the common room to sleep in their own beds.

David and Weasley couldn't believe Harry and Draco weren't there in the trophy room. They were caught in third corridor during running away from Filch by Professor Snape.

They now scowled at them. Pytho and Draco were sneering at them when the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual in morning; everyone's attention was caught by the two long, thin packages carried by twelve screech owls. Pytho and Draco was smirking at everyone when twelve screech owls came to Pytho and Draco, dropped the two packages in front of them, knocking their breakfast plates to the floor. They had hardly left when another owl dropped the letter on the top of the parcel.

Pytho and Draco opened the letter first which is very lucky because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone know that you are the seeker and chaser. Marcus Flint will meet you tonight on Qudditch field at 7 o'clock for your first training session.

Professor Snape

Pytho and Draco had difficulty hiding his excitement as he handed the note to Blasie to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! Whoa! Potter, Weasley, and everyone will be so jealous of you." Blasie sniggered.

They left the hall quickly, wanting to put the broomsticks in their room in private before the first class starts, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way barred by Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. Potter seized the packages from Pytho and Draco and felt them.

"That's broomsticks, you will be in for it this time, Potter and Malfoy, first year aren't allowed them," he said, throwing it back to Pytho and Draco with mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

Draco couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick; it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Weasley, Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Draco grinned at Pytho.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford it half the handle, I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Pytho grinned back to Draco.

Before Weasley could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Potter's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter and Malfoy have been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Potter quickly.

"Yes, that's right; Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, Potter and Malfoy. And what model is it?"

"It is Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Pytho, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Potter's face. "And it's really thanks to Longbottom and Potter here that we've got it," he added.

Pytho and Draco headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Potter's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it is true," Pytho sniggered as they reach the door of Slytherin's common room, "If Longbottom and Potter stayed on the ground for while, and I wouldn't be on the team…"

Pytho and Draco had a lot trouble keeping their mind on the lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where their new broomsticks was lying in his trunk or straying off to the Qudditch field where the tryout will be that night. Pytho and Draco devoured their dinner that evening without noticing what they were eating, then hurried upstairs and both quickly unwrapping their packages and showed the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow!" Pytho sighed, as the broomsticks rolled onto Pytho's comforter. It looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with mahogany handle, they had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Pytho and Draco left the castle and set off in the dusk toward Qudditch field. They'd never been inside of the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

They reminded Pytho of the little plastic sticks Muggles children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high."

Too eager to fly again to wait for Flint, Pytho and Draco mounted their broomsticks and kicked off the ground. What a feeling to fly in the dark night-they swooped in and out of the goal posts and sped up and down. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever they want at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Potter and Malfoy, come down!"

Marcus Flint had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Pytho and Draco landed next to him each side.

"Very nice, I could see what Snape meant…you both really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you both the rules this evening, and then you both will be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right, Qudditch is easy to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There were seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers, which would be you, Draco."

"Three Chasers," Pytho and Draco repeated, as Flint took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This is Quaffle; the chasers throw the quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score 10 points." Pytho and Draco recited.

"Now there is another player on each side who called the Keeper and I have to fly around our hoops and stop or steal the ball from the other team from scoring."

"Three chasers, one keeper," said Pytho and Draco, who was cunning enough to know about Qudditch. "They play with the Quaffle. Okay, but what are they for?" he pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you right now, here, take this bat."

He handed Pytho and Draco a small club, a bit like a shortened baseball bat.

"This is the Bludgers will do," Flint said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Pytho two identical balls, jet black and little smaller than the red Quaffle. Pytho noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

Flint bent down and freed one of the Bludgers without warning.

At once, the black ball raised high in the hair and then pelted straight at Pytho's face. Pytho swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air- it zoomed around their head and then shot at Draco who swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his face, and sent it zigzagging away into the air-it zoomed around their head and then shot at Flint, who waited for it, then grabbed it, and forced the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely.

"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That why you have two Beaters on each team- the Wood twins are ours-it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and tried to knock them toward the other team. Any questions about Bludgers or Beaters? Answer me now!?"

"No sir, okay, I am with it." Pytho and Draco answering quickly.

"Good," said Flint.

"Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you, Potter."

Flint reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared to Quaffle and the Bludgers, it is very tiny, about the size of a golf ball. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This is the Golden Snitch, and it is the most important ball of all. It is very hard to catch because it is very fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers' job to catch it. You have to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because it is worth an extra hundred and fifty points, so they always win. A game only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages- the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

Flint 'accidently' release the golden snitch. Pytho jumped on the broom and kick off into the air. Few minutes later, Pytho caught the golden snitch. Draco and Flint were very shocked, and very delighted that Pytho caught in the shortest record ever. "Potter, my Merlin, oh my Merlin, you caught it in one minute in the dark. Here Malfoy, you try to catch it." Pytho released the snitch. Two minutes later, Draco caught it. "Fine, if Potter is sick, which you both better be not sick in every game, you will be reserved Seeker, until that happens, you will be Chaser."

"That Qudditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Flint, his eyes shining, thinking about the cup as they trekked back up to the castle.

Perhaps it was because he was so busy with Quidditch practice three nights a week on top of all his homework, but Pytho could hardly believe it when he realized that he already has been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had unlike David. His lessons were very interesting now they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making the objects fly, something they had all dying to try since they all seen him make Longbottom's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Pytho's partner was Draco Malfoy. They smirked to each other when they got chosen. Blaise's partner was Theodore. They smirked when they heard their names. David's partner was Longbottom. Pytho and Draco sniggered when they heard about Potter and Longbottom's names. Weasley's partner was Daphne. It was hard to tell whether Weasley or Daphne were angrier about this.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books of usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who say's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very easy with Draco as his partner. They worked perfectly together. Pytho and Draco swished and flicked, "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" they sent each other's feathers up in the air.

"Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have done it together. Twenty point to Slytherins each."

David and Weasley were in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

Pytho and Draco pushed their way into the crowded corridor when they overheard the communication between Weasley and David. "It's torture that I am stuck with Greengrass. She is a nightmare, honestly. She must notice she's got no friends."

Someone knocked into Pytho as they hurried past him. It was Daphne Greengrass. Pytho caught a glimpse of her face-and was startled to see that she was in tears and mad at Weasley for being mean at her.

"You are stupid, asshole, bastard, Weasley. You go to her and say sorry to her."

"No!" said Weasley.

"Alright, you have three opinions to chose. Number one is to go to her and said sorry now. Number two is get beaten up by me and Draco. Number three is get expelled."

"Alright, I chose number…one! You are bastard."

"Alright, you can go to see her. You have the worse comeback than Potter and Dudley ever had."

Daphne turned up for the last class with Weasley which was double potion with Gryfinndorks. After that class finished, Daphne gave Pytho a hug and whisper in his ear, "Thanks." But Draco felt something going haywires when he sees Daphne hugged and whispered in Pytho's ear. He started to have crush on Pytho.

They all went to the Great Hall.

A thousand of real bats flapped from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooping over the table in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start of term banquet.

Pytho was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared at him except Pytho, Draco, and Snape just helping themselves with their dinner, smirking secretly as Professor Quirrell reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know."

The hall was in a chaos, as students screamed their heads off. Dumbledore stood up and let off a series of loud bangs from his wand.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon." Dumbledore growled.

Professor Qurriell and Snape caught a few shouts of protest from the Slytherin table over the chaos, and they agreed with what they were saying.

"Has he forgotten that OUR dormitories are in the dungeons?" Pansy exclaimed furiously to Draco and Pytho. The two boys smirking either are having an answer for her. At that point Elizabeth stood up.

"Right everyone, in view of the danger is near our common room; we are going for the library. We'll wait there till the danger is past and then we'll head downstairs." The Slytherins nodded and followed her.

They were two corridors away from safety when there was a terrible smell from in front of them. The older students swiftly placed themselves in front of the younger students wands out and ready to defend their younger housemates. Slytherins did have loyalty to their House as one of the characteristics.

Pytho peered around Elizabeth, when they all stopped. He heard slow footsteps and scraping sounds, and then a large form came into view, dragging a huge club. The troll stopped and looked round, its little eyes focusing on the group of students in front of it. Its brain took a few minutes to process the fact that it had a group of foes to confront, during that time; the prefects had been ordering the rest of the House to back up away from the huge troll.

The troll roared and charged, swinging its club and sending the front row of students flying. The seventh year prefects hit the wall with loud thuds, sliding down and lying still. The slight rise and fall of their chests told Pytho that they were alive, only knocked comatose. The back row of younger students scattered, flying back the safety of the Slytherin common room. The rest of Slytherin house seriously considered following them. The only thing blocking that route was the troll was now between them and their common room.

Elizabeth and the other senior students left, which was about half of the sixth years, as the seventh year Prefects were still comatose and the rest of the senior students had fled with the younger ones to keep them as calm as possible, huddled round the seven junior students left, which were Draco, Pytho, Pansy, Theodore, Blasie, Daphne, and Millicent.

"Stunning spells at the ready" Elizabeth hissed to the seniors, before saying to the seven first years, "Try it if you like, incantation is Stupefy. Don't worry if you don't get results, it's a fourth year spell."

The troll had turned round and was lining up for another attack. As the club swung down at them, they scattered to either side. It was bad luck that all the sixth years were on one side, while Emma, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Theodore, Blasie, Millicent, and Pytho were on the other. The sixth years looked at Elizabeth, who hissed, "Go!" at them. The sixth years raised their wands, and yelled "Stupefy!" as the troll stopped, wondering where its prey had gone. Their spells combined with Emma's and the seven first years, producing a hail of red light. Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent, and Pytho had weaker spells as they hadn't learnt it yet, but they did get a jet of red light. The troll looked like dazed for few minutes, then fell down. "Is it stunned?" said Millicent. Elizabeth walked slowly to the fallen troll. "Yup, it is stunned." They made their way down the corridor, levitated the seventh years students behind them. Just at the entrance to the corridor, they met the staff, with Snape and McGonagall in the lead.

Walking up to it, Snape looked down at it and then cast a cutting curse at its throat. It took several, full strength curses to do the job but eventually the thick skin was cut and the troll died.

Snape walked to them. In a gentle tone of voice he enquired, "Is everyone alright?" Receiving shaky nods from the rest of alert students, he nodded back and then took charge of the two comatose seventh years, floating them rapidly to the infirmary. Once he'd delivered them into Madam Pomfrey's capable hands, he returned to the Slytherin common room, where he found the students busy tucking into the remainder of the feast, namely dessert. Pytho and Draco were sitting apart of them.

Snape walked to them and putted his hand on their shoulder. Pytho and Draco startled, when they felt somebody's hand on their shoulder.

Snape said, "Are you alright?"

Pytho said, "Remember the prophecy about two month ago. We never did discussing about it. I think I am Emerald eyed chosen one. Draco think he is the Sliver eyed chosen one. Because I was glowing green and Draco was glowing sliver."

(Flashback)

Draco glowing sliver and Pytho glowing green when they said "Stupefy." The red light became stronger among the others. They felt draining of the magic, and wobbled after the display of the magic, struggled to stand and successful to stand on their own. They walked away with their allies and the elder students.

(Flashback Ends)

Snape nodded, when he heard the glowing story. Snape said "Well, I think we need more evidence about this prophecy before we can jump in the end." "Yes. I guess you are right. But I can't feel that something is going to be wrong," Draco said. Snape smirked and patted their shoulders before steering them over to the food, where Pansy and Millicent promptly shoved a bowl of trifle and chocolate cake at them. As the party swirled round him, Pytho resolved to ask his master to help him to research about this prophecy and get his master's life back. For now though, he relaxed and allowed the stress of the near death experience to bleed away as he focused on being a normal 11 year old wizard.

Quirrell was pacing around in his office, wondering how he was supposed to get the Philosopher's Stone when a bloody 3 headed dog was guarding the entrance to the trap door that he need to go there.

Dumbledore was pacing in his office too though his thoughts were turned more to the brush with death that Pytho had experienced. His eyes turned to the invisibility cloak hanging on a peg in his office; he would need to give that to David soon. He feels happy about it going to David, yes the cloak was James' but David was not in the Slytherin unlike Harry Potter. He felt something was not right with Harry.

_I'll decide about it later, right now I'm just happy that everyone's alive_ thought the old wizard as he readied himself for bed. As the inhabitants of the castle settled down for sleep, the Mirror of Erised waited down below the castle, the Philosopher's Stone safe within it.

AN: Well it is very long chapter… but I really hope that sixth chapter makes you happy. The next chapter will be about Pytho and Draco goes to under Hogwarts to get the stone and found something startling about them and the prophecy. Just read the next chapter. See you in next chapter. Oh my god! I got almost four thousand of hits for Betrayal of Light! Oh yea… please Review, please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Python owned by Greek Mythology. Some of it is owned by Padawan Lynn.

Chapter 7

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy and gray and the lake is like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered with frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver-skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Pytho would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, they would move up into first place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Pytho and Draco play because Flint had decided to keep them secret. But the news that they were playing Seeker and Chaser had leaked out somehow and Pytho didn't know which was worse-people was telling him they'd be running around under him holding mattress or people was telling that he's be brilliant. Draco bragged it out in front of their friends. It was very lucky that Pytho and Draco had Pansy and Daphne as a friend. They didn't know how they'd have gotten through all their homework without them. They also lent them _Quidditch Though the Age_, which turned out to be a very interesting book.

Pytho learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and all of them had happened during World Cup match in 1473. Those Seekers were the smallest and fastest players, and those most serious accidents seemed to happen to them. Although people didn't die playing Quidditch, referees had been known to disappear and turned out months later in the Sahara Desert.

The day before Pytho and Draco's first match the seven of them were out in the freezing courtyard during the break, Daphne and Pansy had conjured them up the bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Pytho noticed at once Snape was limping. Pytho, Draco, Millicent, Theodore, Blasie, Pansy, and Daphne moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to looking for a reason to tell Draco and Pytho good luck for the match anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Harry?"

It was _Quidditch Though the Age_. Pytho showed him.

"Oh, that is fine, it will give you hints for Seekers and Chasers," said Snape. "Good luck at the match. Fifteen points to Slytherins each.

"Alright, we are very lucky to have him as our Head of House," Pytho muttered cheerily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Don't know, but I hope he is okay," said Draco sadly.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening. Pytho, Draco, Millicent, Theodore, Blasie, Pansy, and Daphne sat together next to a window. Daphne and Pansy were checking Pytho and Draco's Transfiguration homework for them. They refused to let them copy their homework, but let them read it through, they got right answers.

Pytho feels restless. He want go out to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Getting up, he told Draco, Daphne, and Pansy that he was going out.

"Maybe I should go with you," Draco and Daphne said together, Pytho agreed.

They made their way down wandering around the castle, met David Potter out of the staffroom.

"Potter, what are you doing out of your common room?" said Pytho calmly.

"Potter, I need that damn book from Snape…" shouted Potter, knocked the door. There was no answer. Potter knocked again. Nothing.

"Let me try…" said Pytho calmly, knocked the door. There was no answer.

They all pushed the door ajar and peered inside and a horrible scene met their eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knee. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

David tried to shut the door quietly, but-

"POTTER! MALFOY! GREENGRASS! POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. David gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back," said David.

"GET OUT! _OUT_!"

They all left, before Professor Snape could take any point from Gryffindor and Slytherin. They divided up; David went upstairs while Pytho, Draco, and Daphne went down to common room.

"Are you okay?" Blasie asked as Pytho, Draco, and Daphne joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Pytho, Draco, and Daphne told what they'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's why he was protecting Lord Voldemort to keep Dumbledore away from Voldemort to getting the stone."

They went to bed with their head buzzing with same questions. Theodore was snoring loudly, but Pytho couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind- he had to sleep; he had his first match in a few hours-but the expression on Snape's face when Pytho, Draco, Daphne, and David having seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheeled Pansy.

"I'm not hungry."

Pytho felt excited to beat this match and it caused him to not eat his breakfast. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you really need your strength," said Theodore. "Seekers are always the ones who get bashed by the other team."

"Thanks, Theodore," said Pytho, watching Theodore pile ketchup on his egg.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Theodore and Pansy joined Blasie, Millicent, and Daphne up in the top row. As surprise for Pytho and Draco, they had painted a large banner on the sheets. It said Potter for Minister and Malfoy for President, and Blasie who was good at drawing, had done a large Slytherin snake underneath. Then Daphne had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile, in locker room, Pytho, Draco, and the rest of the team were were changing into their emerald Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be playing in red).

Flint cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Beater Wanda Wood.

"And women, why me?" Flint agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Emma Wood.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said Wanda.

"We all know Marcus's speech by heart," Emma told Pytho and Draco, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two, this is the best team Slytherin's had in years. I know that we can win this year again."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right, it's time to win it again. Good luck, all of you."

Pytho and Draco followed Wanda and Emma out of the locker and walked onto the field to loud cheers and jeering.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two team, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Pytho noticed that she seemed to speaking to his captain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for Minister and Malfoy for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt slyer.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Pytho mounted onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Draco Malfoy of Slytherin-what an excellent cheater that boy is, and rather unattractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And he's really belting along up there, not neat pass to Vincent Crabbe, a good friend of Marcus Flint's, last year only a reserve- back to Malfoy and – yes, the Gryffindor had taken the Quaffle, Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Wood flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an unexcellent move by Slytherin Keeper Flint and the Slytherin take the Quaffle- that's chaser Gregory Goyle of Slytherin there, unlike dive around Wood, off up the field-OUCH- that must be hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger-Quaffle taken by Gryffindor-that's Katie Bell speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger sent her way by Emma or Wanda Wood, can't tell which-not nice way play by Slytherin Beater, anyway, and Malfoy back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off he goes- he's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- oh no, Keeper Wood dives and misses- SLYTHERIN SCORE!"

Slytherin cheers filled the cold air, with roars and moans from the Gryffindor.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Professor Snape! Professor Quirrell!"

Theodore and Pansy squeezed together to give Snape and Quirrell enough space to join them.

"We have been watching from our teacher stand," said Snape, patting a pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as being in the stand with light side teachers. No sign of the Snitch yet?"

"Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet," said Theodore.

"Kept out of trouble. That is good," muttered Quirrell, raising his own binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Pytho.

Way up above them, Pytho was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Flint's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Flint had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Draco had scored, Pytho had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Woods' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Pytho dodged it and Emma Wood came chasing after it.

"Alright there, Harry?" she had time to yell, as she beat the Bludger furiously toward Oliver Wood.

"Gryffindor in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Bell ducks two Bludgers, two Woods, and Chaser Goyle, and speeds toward the-wait a moment-was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Katie Bell dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over her shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Pytho saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Charles Mothead had seen it too. Neck and Neck they hurtled toward the Snitch-all the Chasers seems to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Pytho was faster than Mothead-he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead- he put on an extra spurt of speed-

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherin below- Oliver Wood had blocked Pytho on purpose, and Pytho's broom spun off course, Pytho holding on for his life.

"Foul!" screamed the Slytherins.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Wood and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Slytherin. But in all the confusion, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Theodore Nott was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Theodore?" said Blasie.

"Red card! In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" said Theodore furiously.

"But this isn't soccer, Theodore," Blasie reminded him.

Professor Quirrell was on Theodore's side.

"They should change t-t-t-t-the r-r-r-r-rules. W-w-w-w-w-wood could h-h-h-h-have knocked Harry out of the a-a-a-air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Wood nearly kills the Slytherin Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Slytherin, taken by Malfoy, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Slytherin still in possession."

It was as Pytho dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerous past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward to the Slytherin goal posts- he had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out-and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagged through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle-passes Spinner-passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking, Professor-Slytherin score-oh no…"

The Slytherin were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"I-I-I-I don't know what h-h-Harry thinks he's doing," Professor Quirrell mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "I-I-I-I-f I didn't know better, I'd say he'd l-l-l-lost control of his broom…b-b-b-but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Pytho all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. "Then the whole crowd gasped. Pytho's broom had given a wild jerk and Pytho swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Wood blocked him?" Pansy whispered.

"Can't h-h-h-have," Professor Quirrell said, his voice shaking. "Can't interfere with a b-b-b-b-b-broomstick except powerful Dark or Light magic-no kid c-c-c-c-could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Pansy seized Professor Quirrell's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"Whatare you doing?" moaning Theodore, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Pansy gasped. "Dumbledore-look."

Theodore grabbed the binoculars. Dumbledore was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Pytho and muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something-jinxing the broom," said Pansy.

"What should we do?"

"Leave to me."

Before Theodore could say another word, Pansy had disappeared. Theodore turned the binoculars back on Pytho. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Woods flew up to try and pull Pytho safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good-every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell. Oliver Wood seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Pansy," Theodore muttered urgently.

Pansy had fought her way across to the stand where Dumbledore stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Filch headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Dumbledore, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Dumbledore's robes.

It took thirty seconds for Dumbledore to realize that he was on fire. A suddenly yelps told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row-Dumbledore will never know what happened. There was no evidence to prove that Dumbledore would attack the students.

It was enough. Up in the air, Pytho was suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom.

"Millicent, you can look!" Theodore said. Millicent had been sobbing into Professor Quirrell's robe for the last five minutes.

Pytho was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick-he hit the field on all fours-coughed-and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it, I demand rematch," Charles Mothead was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference-Pytho hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was unhappily muttering the results- Slytherin had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Pytho heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Professor Quirrell's room, with Draco, Theodore, Millicent, Pansy, Blasie, and Daphne.

"It was Dumbledore," Theodore was explaining, "Pansy and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Yes," said Voldemort, who had heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "But we don't have any evidence for Dumbledore attacking Pytho."

Pytho, Draco, Theodore, Millicent, Pansy, Blasie, and Daphne looked at one another, wondering what to do.

"I really wish that we have someone who can spy on Dumbledore," he told Voldemort. There was a bright flash of flame. A phoenix came out of the flame and landed on the shoulder of Pytho. Everyone jumped except Voldemort who sipping his tea.

"_Hello, my young hatchling. My name is Fawkes. I have chosen you as my master, young Harry Potter. I can spy on Dumbledore," _said the phoenix.

"Okay, but why you chosen me? Beside I thought that phoenix is one of the animals of light side? I am the first year, brother of the boy who lived," Pytho asked.

"_I chosen you because you have good heart unlike David Potter or Dumbledore, they are such the greedy people, always want money or power, but you have a good heart, had Lord Voldemort as your mentor because of you. Beside the prophecy said that you will destroy Leader of Light and his apprentice. You are my true gray master. I will be loyal to you, green/emerald eyes chosen one and your future soul mate that will has gray/silver eyes and his name is in ancient Greek and Latin language meaning Serpent or Dragon,"_ said Fawkes.

Now everyone looked so shocked when this phoenix's revelation came out.

Now it is almost Christmastime. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley and Wood twins were disciplined for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed each other around, one of the snowballs accidently hit Professor Snape by the front of robes. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver the mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where the breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said David Potter, one Potion class, "for all those people have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Pytho as he spoke. Weasley and Longbottom chuckled. Pytho, who was measuring out powered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Potter had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Gryffindors had lost, he had to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Pytho as Seeker next. Then he'd realize that everyone was laughing at him because he realized that he sounded funny as a tree frog. So, Potter, jealous and angry had gone back to taunting Pytho about having being the brother of boy who lived.

It was true that Draco and Pytho decide to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Professor Snape had come around the week before, making the list of students who would be staying for the holiday, and Pytho had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would be probably being the best Christmas he'd ever had. Draco was staying, too, because his family was going to Italy to visit their family members, but others must go with their family for Christmas. They will spy on the golden trio, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom who also will stay at the Hogwarts. David Potter had to beg his favorite family to stay at Hogwarts.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that tall giant was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Weasley asked sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, Thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Pytho's cold drawl from behind Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose-that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Weasley dived at Pytho just as Professor Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Weasley let go of the front of Pytho's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Potter was insulting his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Draco, Pytho, Millicent, Theodore, Blasie, Pansy, and Daphne pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

When Weasley, Potter, Longbottom were out of their sight, they burst out of laughing.

"Oh man, did you see Weasley's face when he realized Professor Snape is right there?" Pytho sniggered, leaning against Draco.

"Yes, I must admit that it is funny when you insulted his family," Draco, Pansy, and Theodore said in unison.

Once the holidays had started, Draco and Pytho were having too good time to think anything. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they all get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork-bread, English muffins, marshmallows- and also plotting ways of getting Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Draco also started teaching Pytho wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which it make it a lot like directing troops in battle. Draco's set was very new and elegant. Like everything else he owned, it had bought by his family. However, new chessmen weren't a disadvantage at all. Draco knew how to play them so well that he never had trouble getting them to do what he want.

Pytho played with chessmen Draco had lent him, and they could trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and one of them gave him advice at him which was good. "You could send the pawn. No, not that pawn. Yes, that one."

On Christmas Eve, Pytho went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke up early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw a bigger pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Draco sleepily as Pytho scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You too," said Pytho. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, a hug?" said Draco, turning to his own pile, which was equal to Pytho's.

Pytho picked the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick green paper and scrawled across it was To Harry (Pytho), from Lucius Malfoy. Inside was a set of journals. Lucius Malfoy had obviously bought it from the dark store. Pytho opened and flipped it over…it was blank right now.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Vernon and Petunia. _Taped to the note was a fifty pence piece.

"That's friendly," sniggered Pytho.

Draco was pissed off by Pytho's family gave him a worthless money for Christmas.

"How dare-Argg- I swear that ungrateful family will be ruined by my family." Draco's eyes glowed sliver.

"Dragon, please calm down. I promise that relatives will get revenge for my pain for many years in few years." Pytho's eyes glowed emerald. They both calmed down by hugging each other.

"Lucius and my aunt and uncle-so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," Draco, turning a bit pale and pointing a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her that you didn't expect any presents and-oh no," he pouted, "She's brought you a Malfoy robe."

Pytho had torn open the parcel to find a thick store made robe in emerald green and a large box of store made fudge.

"Every year, she brought us a robe," said Draco, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always sliver."

"That's really nice of her," said Pytho, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

His third presents also contained candies-a large box of Chocolate Frogs and the box of Every Flavor Beans from Pansy, Theodore, Millicent, Blasie, and Daphne altogether.

A fourth parcel was from Voldemort contained five books in pasteltongue.

"Oh wow! That is very neat present from my master, but I don't see my present from you, Drake."

"Oh well, um, here is your two presents." Draco said, gave one parcel to him and gave him one kiss on Pytho's cheek.

_Wow. I think I like this kiss_ Pytho and Draco thought in unison.

Pytho unwrapped his parcel.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

"What is it?"

Pytho picked the shining, slivery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Draco, a look of happiness on his face. "Try it on."

Pytho threw the cloak around his shoulders and Draco yelped.

"Look down!"

Pytho looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

Pytho pulled off the cloak and seized Draco's body and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the present. I will keep them precious. Here is your present from me." Pytho gave him a kiss on Draco's cheek.

_Wow. I think I like this boy_ Pytho and Draco thought in unison.

That night Pytho and Draco had gone for a night time wander when they heard scuffling noises nearby. They frowned, checked to see if they still have invisible cloak and then moved closer. Seeing no one ahead but hearing labor breathings, they pressed themselves against the wall and thought for a few minutes.

_Must be someone under an invisibility cloak_ they thought in unison. Silently they followed the noises, up to the Astronomy tower where the invisible people revealed themselves as Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley and they had a baby dragon with them!

Pytho and Draco waited in the shadows until the three other students had completed their business and gone, and by a stroke of fate, they left the invisibility cloak on the top of the tower. Checking to see there was no one around; Pytho picked up the cloak and read the name on the cloak.

"James Potter" Pytho muttered. "This was my father's cloak. Dumbledork must have had it in his possession and given it to David, when he should have given it to me, not David! Oh well, it's mine now."

Still in invisible cloak, although Pytho and Draco wrapped themselves in the two cloaks, both for extra security and also as a way of feeling closer to Pytho's father, they made their way back to Slytherin, hearing the distressed voices of the Gryffindors, as well as the strict voice of Professor McGonagall scolded them for being out of bed several corridors down from where they were. They went around them and reached the safety of their beds soon after taking the shortcut. Packing his two cloaks in the bottom of his trunk, they got into bed and slipped off to sleep.

There was chaos the next morning when the Gryffindors found out that they were down 600 points and were being in the negatives. McGonagall had taken 200 points each from Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter as they should have known better. The Slytherins were very happy, it meant that Gryffindor would be out of the running for the House Cup for sure and they made sure to rub the Gryffindors' noses in it as often as they could. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stayed out of it.

With Gryffindor's confidence low, the Slytherins took the lead in the both the House and Quidditch Cup races. In the midst of all this, Pytho went to library for researching on the Sorcerer's Stone and it was in doing this research that he stumbled upon a very valuable piece of information. It came from none other than the Headmaster himself.

Pytho was wandering round the library during the spring day when he spotted Dumbledore by one of the shelves. Wandering around, he examined the books and acted surprised when Dumbledore called his name.

"Harry, what are you doing in here, it's a lovely day to be outside" Dumbledore said kindly. Pytho looked at the books again before replying, "Pansy and Daphne mentioned something about a Sorcerer's Stone and I was interested about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Dumbledork beamed at him, which made Pytho feel a bit sick. "Of course, Harry. Have you found out anything about it?"

"Well, the only known Stone belongs to Nicholas Flamel and he's supposedly over 600 years old now. It can turn any metal into gold and produces the elixir of life" he said, seeing no harm in repeating public information. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry, but why did you want to know about it?"

Here was the complicated part, how did Pytho tell Dumbledore that he knew what was being kept secret in the school without giving away his own secret. He decided to lie and tell truth at same time.

"Well, you said that the third floor corridor was out of bounds sir, and Hagrid mentioned to my brother David that he picked something up for you at Gringott's bank on July 31. There's something behind the door on the third floor corridor, some sort of dog that sounds like a huge animal from the growling noises. It has to be a guard of something. With the stone being able to grant immortality, I can only think that you moved the stone to Hogwarts to keep it safe from Voldemort."

He prayed that Dumbledore accepted the story. David had mentioned his conversation with Hagrid with David's friends during dinner, so it was half of truth. Dumbledore looked at him sharply for a moment, but his mind shields held and the old wizard didn't find anything out that Pytho didn't want him to. Finally Dumbledore nodded and said, "You're quite quick-witted Harry, and with an enthusiastic mind. Tell this to no one else. I'll let you in on a little secret, what is being guarded is thefalse Stone."

At Pytho's frown of puzzlement, Dumbledore put up a first and second strong privacy shield to stop eavesdroppers from hearing the secret that he was going to reveal.

"It is a Sorcerer's Stone dear boy but it is an imperfect one, an experimental one that Nicholas made before he discovered the true one. The true Stone is safe under a Fidelius charm so no one but Nicholas knows the secret of where it is."

Pytho's mind was racing, if that Stone down below was imperfect then what would happen if his master tried to use it? Cautiously, he voiced the question. "Sir, if Voldemort does get his hands on the Stone and uses it. What would it happened? Would he come back to life?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, Voldemort would be destroyed, the Stone would destroy his soul."

"Oh, so we're safe then?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry, quite safe. You have nothing to worry about. Run along now and study, you do have exams coming up."

Pytho nodded and left, thinking furiously about how to discourage his master from going after the Stone. He didn't want to be the cause of his master's final downfall after all but if Dumbledore was lying to him, it will be hell to paid a price, but Dumbledore was right, exams were coming up and he needed to study for the exams.

A few weeks later, Pytho and his friends came out of their last exams to find Professor Snape waiting for them.

"How are the exams?" Professor Snape asked them.

"It was relatively easy especially Transfiguration and Potion."

They walked to the lake grinning when they heard David Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley complaining about the hardness of the exams. The red head, brown head, and amber head were compulsive non-studiers and it was no surprise that they found the exams hard. Slytherins had found them relatively easy, especially Potions and Transfiguration.

A week later Pytho, Draco, and Daphne heard something disturbing when they were eavesdropping on the Gryffindor first year boys which had become a source of entertainment and information for him. Why fairly accurate information could be obtained by nosy and loud mouthed, careless Gryffindorks? The information this time however caused them to go to Professor Snape. It was time to put all that accumulated information including the stuff from Dumbledore into play.

Professor Snape was not in his office, nor his classroom. If Pytho wanted to prevent his master's destruction then he would have to go himself. Draco and Daphne want to go with him. Pytho quickly agreed. They ran to the dormitory to get the invisibility cloaks.

Quickly putting on his two invisibility cloaks on Draco, Daphne, and himself, they slipped out of the dormitory, telling Pansy that he and Draco and Daphne will gosave Pytho's master. They said if they wasn't back in half an hour for Pansy to send Professor Snape up to the third floor corridor. Then they ran for it, before their other friends could stop them from going which was they wanted to do.

Once they got to the third floor corridor Pytho, Draco, and Daphne stopped and calmed each other. They also found Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter sneaking into the third floor corridor. They stared at each other and nodded at each other for treaty. It was time to get the fake Stone and thwart Pytho's master from destroying himself in the quest for immortality (Pytho's Group) or rather protecting the stone from Voldemort (Potter's Group).

An: Well…It is very long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter seven. The next chapter will be about traps and stone and terms end and the summer starts. Well, see you in next chapter. Wow, but I need more review. So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology. Some of it is owned by Padawan Lynn.

Chapter 8

A few seconds later, they all arrived to the door that was already opened.

"Well, Snape already got there past Fluffy," David said quietly to his own friends.

Seeing the open door somehow impressed them all of what they will faced. Under the cloaks, Pytho turned to Draco and Daphne.

"If you want to come back to Slytherin common room, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take both the cloak with you guys. I don't need them."

"Don't be stupid!" cried Draco.

"We are coming with you," said Daphne.

Then Pytho pulled his cloaks off.

Pytho pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling sounds met their ears. All three noses of the dogs sniffed madly in the direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What is that at their feet?" Longbottom whispered.

"Look like a harp," said Weasley. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up when the harp stop playing," said Potter.

"Well, here we go…"

Potter pulled this musical thing looks like flute out of his robe, and blew it. It was not tune, but the breast's eyes began to droop. Potter drew a breath. Slowly the breast's growls stopped- it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing." Weasley warned Potter as they all crept toward the trapdoor. They all could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door," said Weasley, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Neville?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Weasley gritted his teeth and asked Slytherins to help him.

"Help me, please?"

"Umm, no!" Pytho, Draco, and Daphne answered in union.

"All right." Weasley glared at them, and gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Longbottom said anxiously.

"Nothing-just black-there's no way of climbing down, we just have to drop."

Pytho had great idea and crept around the dog, then pushed Gryffindors toward the black pit of trapdoor, then grabbed his friends and jumped before the dogs could bit them.

They landed, sprawled next to Gryffindors.

"We must be miles under the school," Daphne said.

"Lucky this plant things here, really," said Draco.

"_Lucky!_" shrieked Daphne. "Look at you all!"

She leaped and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Pytho, Draco, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, their legs already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Daphne had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm on her. Now she watched in horror as the five boys fought to pull off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Daphne ordered them. "I know what this is-it's Devil's Snare!" Pytho and Draco obey her and stopped moving.

"Oh I won't take an order from you slimly Slytherin," snarled Weasley. "She is right about the Devil's Snare. Please stop moving!" Longbottom yelled at his company.

"All right. But hurry up, I can't breathe!" Potter and Weasley stopped and gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around their neck and chest.

"Devil's Snare, what did Professor Sprout say? - It likes dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire!" Potter choked.

"Yes-but there's no wood!" Daphne cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" bellowed Weasley.

"Oh, right!" said Daphne, and she glared at him, and then she whipped out her wand, and waved it, muttered something, and a jet of the same bluebell flames that Pansy and she used it in the jar on the day before the match day at the plant. In the matter of seconds the five boys felt it loosening its grips as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Daphne," said Pytho as they joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Draco, "and lucky P-Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis unlike Gryffindors-'there's no wood,' honestly."

The Gryffindors heard Draco's words and glared at them.

"This way," muttered Potter, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from the footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Pytho was reminded of Gringotts. With an pleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon…

"Can you hear something?" Draco whispered.

Pytho listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"It sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead- I can see something moving."

They all reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small-jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Weasley.

"Probably," said Potter. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there was no other choice…I'll run."

Potter took a deep breath, and covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other five followed him. The Slytherins were standing next to brooms, already figured it out.

"You are so idiots. They are keys. You need to find big, old-fashioned one- probably silver, like a handle."

"Oh really. Then I dare you catch the key," sneered Potter.

"Fine with me, Draco, let go catch the key," Pytho and Draco grabbed the broomsticks.

In few minutes later, they landed quickly with the key in Pytho's hand, and Potter grabbed the key from Pytho. He ran to the door, the keys struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned and it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking tattered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Potter asked the other two, his hand on the door handle, while Pytho asked his own friends too. They all nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they all stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were carved from what looked like the black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. They both have the faces.

"Now what do we do?" Pytho whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Draco. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they all could see another door.

"All right. We want to be in the white side. It is like light side," said Weasley.

"Fine. Whatever you want, Weasley," sneered Draco.

Draco walked up to the black knight and put his hand out to touch the black knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down to Draco.

Weasley walked across to the white side and put his hand out to touch the white knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down to Weasley.

Finally Draco and Weasley both said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess."

"We're not offended," said Pytho and Potter quickly in union. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Daphne, you go next to him instead of that castle."

Weasley gave same order to his friends.

"Well, David, you take the place of that bishop, and Neville, you go next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

In same time, they answered, "I'm going to be knight."

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words the knights, the bishops, and the castles turned their backs on the each other pieces and walked off the board, leaving six empty squares that Pytho, Draco, Daphne, Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Draco, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

Weasley ordered a white pawn to move forward two spaces.

Draco and Weasley started to direct the black and white pieces. They moved silently wherever they sent.

"Harry-move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken.

Weasley ordered the white queen to smash the knight to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen, and Weasley, you will lose this game, trust me" said Draco, looking calm outside, but shaken inside. "Leave you free to take that bishop, Daphne, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the other team showed no mercy. Soon there was huddle of limp of black and white players slumped along the wall on the each side of wall. Twice, Draco only just noticed in time that Pytho and Daphne were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces along Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think…"

The white queen turned her face toward him.

"Yes…" said Draco softly, "it's the only way…I have got to be taken."

"NO!" Pytho and Daphne shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Draco. "You've got to make sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me-that leave you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Voldemort or not?"

"Draco-"

"Look, if you hurry up, he'll already be dead!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Draco called, his face pale, but determined. "Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Draco hard across the head with her stone arm, but there was bright sliver light flashed around him, then he disappeared from the board.

"Draco! Where is he?" yelled Pytho.

"Over there, whoa, he is not knocked out unlike Gryffindorks when they were taken by Draco."

Indeed, Draco was standing at the edge of the board with other students, looking shocked.

"Go on, Harry! Get the king!"

Shocked, Pytho moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took his crown and threw it at Pytho's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one calm look at Draco, Pytho ran to Draco and hugged him tight not caring if the Gryffindor was awaking or not.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it is so weird; I mean I was prepared to knock out like Gryffindors. Um P-Harry you are crushing me."

"Oh sorry," Pytho quickly let him go.

"All right. Who want to stay here with Gryffindors?" asked Pytho.

"Not me," said Draco.

"All right, I will stay with them," said Daphne.

They left Daphne behind with Gryffindorks and charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"We've had Professor Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Professor Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; Professor McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make it alive; that leaves Professor Quirrell's spell, and Professor Snape's…"

They had reached another door.

"All right there?" Pytho whispered.

"Go on."

Pytho pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their noses, making both of them pulled their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled at Halloween night, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Pytho whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its gigantic legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them daring to look at what came next- but there was a table with seven differently shaped bottle standing on it in a line.

"Professor Snape's," said Pytho. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't normal fire either; it was blue. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Draco seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Pytho looked over his shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these four clues:_

_First, the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle's wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you can see clearly, all are different shapes,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their inside;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Draco let out a great sigh and Pytho felt happy when Draco was smiling.

"Brilliant, Professor Snape," said Draco. "This is the logical-a puzzle."

Draco read the paper several times. Then he walked up and down the line of bottle, muttering to himself and pointing at them.

At last, he shakes his blond head.

"Got it," he said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire toward to Voldemort to warn him."

Pytho looked at the tiny bottle.

"All right," he said. "But there are not enough potions for us both to go forward."

"Which potion will get you back through the purple flames?"

Draco pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

They looked at each other.

Emerald eyes met Gray eyes.

Draco's lip trembled, and he suddenly dashed at Pytho and threw his arms around him.

"_Draco!_"

"Pytho-you're a great wizard better than your brother, you know."

"Thank you, my Draco. Wait a minute, your name means Dragon in Latin or Serpent in ancient Greek."

"Right…oh that means you are my soul mate!" Draco was happy when he found that he was Pytho's soul mate, and then grabbed Pytho in tight hug.

"Um Draco, you are crushing my lungs." Pytho said.

"Oh sorry. Are you happy with me?" Draco asked.

"Of course, you are my best friend and my future soul mate. Besides, I kind like you," said Pytho shyly.

"Oh really…I like you too, well, please be careful in there, I don't want you be hurt" said Draco shyly.

"You too, you can drink first," said Pytho.

Draco took a short drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"Are you okay? It's not poison?" said Pytho anxiously.

"Yes, I am fine. No, but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck and please take care-"

"GO!"

Draco gave Pytho a kiss on his cheek then turned and walked straight through the blue fire.

Pytho took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was like the ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't see nothing but black fire-then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

Someone was already there. It was Voldemort.

"Ah...my apprentice…please comes here," Voldemort beckoning him come forward.

Pytho came forward, said, "My master, I tried to contact you earlier by our bonding. But you never heard me. I have important information to tell you."

"Oh really, please tell me or else!"

"Okay master, I got this information from Dumbledork," Pytho explaining the false stone to his master.

"Ah, those fool, deceitful to his own student. Oh trust me, which the stone is real. I will show you."

But alas, Dumbledork show up before Voldemort could show his apprentice the stone.

Dumbledore blasted the door open, and stunned Pytho before they could react, then fought Voldemort as Quirrell. One of spell accidently hits Pytho then he fell into the blackness, down…down…down…

Something was glinting just above him. He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't something. It was someone. How strange.

He blinked again. The anxious face of Severus Snape swam into view above him.

"Harry James Potter! Oh I was worried about you."

Pytho stared at him. Then he remembered: "Oh that fool! He put me under spell. Where is Voldemort?"

"Calm down, please, or Madam Pomfrey would throw me out. He is here as ghost pretended that he is your guardian angel."

Pytho swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with candies.

"Tokens from your friends and teachers," said Snape, frowning.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Draco Malfoy and the rest of your friends will be most relieved you have come round; they have been extremely worried even Draco.

"But the stone-"

"No, Dark Lord didn't get it. It was destroyed. Oh don't be worried about Dark Lord. He will rise again. And he is not angry with you, but very angry with Dumbledore."

Pytho sighed and then he nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Professor Snape, there are some things I'd like to know…"

"Sure, Harry."

"Well…is everyone who was with me that night okay?"

"Yes and No, but your brother telling us that the Gryffindors did everything but Daphne and Draco told me what happened, they were here for just two days. Quirrell died from released Voldemort's ghost. Dumbledore told to me that he will give the Gryffindors a lot of points for defeating the trails at the leaving feast."

"What! No way! We Slytherins did everything. Arg! Those idiots! Someday they will pay everything. One more question: Am I going to prison?"

"No, of course not, Lucius Malfoy was keeping you safe as a student…Now I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across an ear wax-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid that I have lost my liking for them."

He smirked and popped the yellow bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas, vomit!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Pytho begged.

"Absolutely not."

"Well you let Professor Snape in…"

"Of course, he is your head of house, quite different. You need _rest."_

"Look at me…I am resting, lying down and everything. Oh please, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Oh, very well," she said. "Five minutes only."

And she let Draco, Voldemort and their friends in.

"_Harry!"_

Draco looked ready to fling his arm around him again, but Pytho was glad that he held himself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to-man, Draco and Professor Snape was very worried about you. I remember that you tried to torn the hospital door, Draco?"

Draco turned and mumbled to himself, "Yes, I was…of course he was my…"

"He was your what?" Pansy asked.

"His future soul mate," said Pytho.

"What!" said Millicent, Theodore, Blasie, and Pansy in union.

Draco turned and walked to Pytho's side and held his hand.

"Aww... I guess the prophecy will come true."

"You guys must keep this secret from everyone, alright?"

"All right!" they said in union.

"Pytho, I must go back to researching how to get back alive, and no, I am not angry with you about being gay or not getting stone for me, next time, we will get it and get revenge on them all." said Voldemort slowly disappeared from their sight.

"Hey listen, you've got to be up at for the end of year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and we won, of course you missed the last Quidditch match, we won against Hufflepuff with Draco. The food will be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly ten minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, Pytho felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Snape says that you can be allowed to go," she said sniffily.

Pytho made his way down to the end of year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full.

It was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and sliver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Pytho walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Draco and Daphne at the Slytherin table and trying to ignore that fact that people were standing up to look at him and Potter.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The prattle died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledork said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with old man's waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been. Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke from the Slytherin table. Potter could see Pytho and Draco banging his goblet on the table.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…"

"First to Ronald Weasley…."

Weasley went purple in the face.

"…for the best-played game of Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

One of the Slytherins jumped to his feet and yelled, "Get real. Draco beat that Gryffindork in that game." But he was quickly drowned by the Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling, the stars seemed to quiver.

At last there was silence again except Slytherins grumbling about idiot Dumbledork.

"Second to Neville Longbottom for use of cool logical in the face of fire."

One of the Slytherins at the table yelled, "That is not true. Daphne did use the cool logical in the face of fire. You are such an idiot."

Dumbledork must be ignored them by saying "Third to David Potter… for pure courage and outstanding nerves, I award Gryffindor house sixty-three points."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might have thought some explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Slytherin table was looking more stunned and angry with Dumbledore for taking the house cup from them. They are angrier with Potter, and Weasley, and Longbottom for stealing their works but they have to protect Pytho.

It was the worse evening of Pytho's life, worse than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls...he wouldn't forget this night ever again. They will pay worse than everyone.

Pytho had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but they did come. To their unsurprised, they all passed with top marks even with potions. They hoped that Potter or Weasley, who was almost stupid as they were mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was shame, but as Theodore said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trucks were packed; notes were hand out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid were there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulled off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platforms nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Draco, "all of you-I'll sent you an owl."

"Thanks, at least, I have something to look forward to seeing at your house, Dragon," said Pytho.

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of Slytherin called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous in Slytherin," said Blasie, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Pytho.

He, Draco, Daphne passed through the gateway together behind of them was Blasie, Theodore, Millicent, and Pansy walked together.

Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy smirked down at them.

"Busy year?"

"Yeah, very busy," said Pytho. "Thanks for the fudge and the robe, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, it was nothing, Harry."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still furious at the nerve of Pytho, carried an owl in a cage in a station full of normal people. Next to him stood David Potter, looking smug at Pytho. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Pytho.

"Oh you must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Malfoy coldly.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." They walked away.

Pytho stood back for a last word with Draco and Daphne.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have a good summer," said Draco, looking pissed after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant at his boyfriend.

"Draco, I will be fine," said Pytho, and they were surprised at the grin that spreading over his face. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek and comment about his family, "knowing my brother, he will bragging about his magic, while I'm going have a lot of fun with Dursleys this summer..."

AN: Well…It is long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter eight. The next ninth chapter will be about Pytho and David's birthday and Dobby's warning. Well, see you in next chapter. I will continue writing in this Betrayal of the Light book until the end of Betrayal of the Light. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 9

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his first nephew Harry's room who's also called Pytho by his friends.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Pytho tried to explain again.

"He's bored," he said. "He used to flying around outside. If I could let him out at night."

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a fried egg dangling from his busy mustache.

"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Pytho tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursley's second nephew, David Potter.

"I want more bacon, Aunt Petunia."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her thin nephew and her enormous son, Dudley. "We must build you both up while we've got the chance…I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley and David gets enough, don't you, sons?

David who has so average build and Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Pytho.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Pytho angrily.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible and funny. David and Dudley gasped and fell off their chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"So…What-"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY AND DAVID!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just-"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU AND YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Pytho stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt and his pale brother, who were trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," snarled Pytho.

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Pytho closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Ever since Pytho and David have come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon and his son had treated Pytho like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy but Uncle Vernon had treated David as his own second son. As a matter of fact, Harry and David were not normal as it is possible to be.

Harry and David Potter were the wizards-the wizards' fresh out from their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have Pytho and happy to have David back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Pytho felt.

Pytho missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a regular indigestion. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes, the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the dungeon dormitory, and especially Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world.

All Pytho's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Pytho and David have come home. The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles, and as far as they were concerned, having two wizards in the family was a matter deepest shame. Uncle had even padlocked Pytho's owl, Salazar, inside his cage, to stop him from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.

Pytho and David looked nothing like the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Pytho, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy; David was average and average, with bright hazel eyes and red-amber hair that was always straight. Pytho wore the round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar while David doesn't need to wear the glasses, and on his forehead was a thin V-shaped scar.

It was this scar that made Pytho and David so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. That scar was the only hint of Pytho and David's very mysterious past, of the reason they had been left on the Dursley's doorstep eleven years before.

At the age of one year old, Harry or David had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, currently is Pytho's master, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Pytho and David's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but they both had escaped with their scars, and somehow Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Pytho or David.

So Pytho and David had been brought up by their dead mother's sister and her husband. They both spent ten years with the Dursleys, believing the Dursleys' story that they both got their scars in the car crash that had killed their parents.

And then exactly few years ago, Voldemort found Harry beating up by his own brother and cousin and decide to adopt Harry as his own apprentice. Lord Voldemort trained him to be Slytherin leader to take the wizarding world after Voldemort rein ends.

And then a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry and David, and the whole story had come out. Pytho and David had taken up his place at wizard school as Slytherin and Gryffindor respectably…but now the school year was over, and they were back with their relatives for summer.

The Dursley had remembered that today happened to be David's twelfth birthday. Of course, they will remember that David has a twin… but they all ignored Pytho completely…

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now as we all know today is a very important day."

Pytho looked up, couldn't believe it.

"This could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career and happy birthday to you my dear nephew, David," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went back to his toast. _Of course,_ he thought bitterly, _Uncle Vernon was talking about this stupid dinner party and happy birthday to you my dear brother. _He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be-?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. David and Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley and David put on a foul, simpering smile in union."May we take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love them!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley and David," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Pytho. "And you?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Pytho tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, David and Dudley, you'll say-"

"May we take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said David and Dudley in union.

"My prefect little gentlemen!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And you?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Pytho tonelessly.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason…Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason.

"Prefect…Dudley and David?"

"How about-'We had to write an essay about our hero at our school, Mr. Mason, and we wrote about you'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Pytho. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her second nephew and son, while Pytho ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.

"And you, boy?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said dully.

"Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. We'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Pytho couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.

"Right I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for David, Dudley, and me. And you," he snarled at Pytho. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Pytho left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…"

No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He glared into the hedge. He felt so lonely without his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy being there. More than anything else at Hogwarts, Pytho missed his own friends, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blasie Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode. They didn't seem to be missing him at all. Either of them didn't have written to him all summer, even though Draco had said he was going to ask Pytho to come and stay.

Countless times, Pytho had been on the point of unlocking Salazar's cage by magic and sending to him to Draco with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Stupid law said that underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Pytho hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. For the first couple weeks back, Pytho had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watch Dursleys tearing out of the room as fast as their legs would carry them and David glared at him and tell his dear elder brother to stop tortured them. But the long silence from Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blasie Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode had made Pytho feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal and now they all have forgotten his birthday.

Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Pytho met his master, Lord Voldemort, to get the stone for Voldemort. But they lost it by stupid headmaster 

Dumbledork had to shunned and put Pytho to sleep because that fool thought that Harry was trying to save the stone from Voldemort. Pytho kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his enraged face, his wide, mad eyes when they were discovered by Dumbledork.

Pytho suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been glaring absentmindedly into the hedge-and the hedge was staring back. Two enormous green eyes and two smaller like human gray eyes have appeared among the leaves.

'_Draco…'_ he thought.

Pytho jumped to his feet just the jeering voices floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it it," sang David and Dudley in union, walking toward him.

The huge and small eyes blinked and vanished

"Fuck off!" said Pytho, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"Oh...Naughty boy," said David. "I will say again: I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.

"Well done, David and Dudley," sneered Pytho. "So you both have finally learned the days of the week."

"Today's your and David's birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? David here got a lot of cards from his friends. Haven't you even got friends at that freak school?"

"Better not let your mum hears you talking about my and David's school."

"Nope, I don't go to that freak school and why are you glared at the hedge?" David said suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Pytho.

Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face. David glared at him.

"You c-can't-Uncle told you you're not to do m-magic-he said he'll chucked you out of the house-and you haven't got anywhere else to go-you haven't got any friends to take you-"

"_Hocus pocus!_" said Pytho in a fierce voice.

"MUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUM! He's doing you know what!"

David glared at Pytho again and walked away from him.

Pytho paid dearly for his moment of fun. As either Dudley, neither David, nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. Then she gave him work to go with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.

While David and Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Pytho cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Pytho knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley and David's bait, but David had said the very thing Pytho had been thinking himself…maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts…

_Wish they could see the Slytherin Harry Potter now, _he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower bed, his back aching, sweat running down his face.

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Pytho move gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge heap of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.

Pytho washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whiskered away his plate.

"Upstairs! Hurry!"

As he passed the door to the living room, Pytho caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon, David, and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy-one sound-"

Pytho crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.

The trouble was, there were already two people sitting on it.

Pytho managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing.

The first person was the little creature looks like elf had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

The second person was a familiar to Pytho, a pale boy with white-blond hair and grey eyes. Pytho knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge.

As they stared at each other, Pytho heard David's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The second person slipped off the bed and walked toward Pytho. Pytho's eyes wider and he gasped at him.

It is Draco Malfoy.

Pytho grabbed Draco in hug and broke down in tears. Draco's thin but strong arm wrapped around Pytho and held him.

"Shh-calm down," said Draco.

Pytho jerked away from Draco.

"What are you doing here? You never sent me a letter. I mean, I am happy to see you," cried Pytho.

Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room.

Draco glared at the creature.

The creature broke down in noise tears.

"Dobby is so sorry. I stole the letters from your friends," he wailed, pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing.

Pytho thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

Pytho glared at the elf.

"Oh really-well give it to me now! And Draco, thank you for brings my stuff and criminal. Can you punish him?" he said coldly, grabbed the letters from the elf. Draco was smirking and nodded.

The elf shivered.

"But sire-"

"No. We already got Harry." Draco sneered.

"But-"

"No, you stay with me! Oh Merlin! My elf wants to warn your brother about something about my family," Draco talking to Pytho.

"Hmm, I have some idea that might be working, let him go to make David in trouble and then warn my dear brother about your family. And let us follow him."

"Fine, Dobby, you can go to warn Harry's brother," sneered Draco.

Before they could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, and pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.

Pytho and Draco sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. They jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for David or Dobby. From the dining room they heard Uncle Vernon saying, "…tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's had been dying to hear…"

Pytho and Draco ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt their stomach rose.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the huge heap of whipped cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby, his green eyes glinted.

"Yes," croaked Pytho. "Please…I want revenge on them for everything I have done for them…"

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopped crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With the cracks like a whip, Dobby vanished then appeared behind Pytho and Draco, and then grabbed Draco's hand, then vanished with Draco.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Pytho, rigid with angry and shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. Uncle would manage to gloss the whole over. He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Pytho he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Pytho, still shaking with angry and shocked, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal if it isn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was morally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Pytho stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on-read it!"

Pytho took it and read.

Pytho looked up from the letter and sneered.

"You did forgot to mention it that you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes.

He was bearing down on Pytho like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I have some good news for you, boy…you're never going back to that school…never again…and if you try and magic yourself out-they'll expel you!"

Pytho tried to fight back but lost.

And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Pytho back upstairs.

Uncle Vernon was bad as his own word. The next morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Pytho's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Pytho out to use the bathroom morning and evening with Dudley or David guarding the bathroom door. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.

Two days later, his relatives were showing no sign of relenting and Pytho couldn't see any way out of the situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun rising behind on the window and wondering angrier what was going to happen to him.

The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing a bowl of cereal into the room. Pytho, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The cereal was stone-cold, but he ate half of it in one bite. Then he crossed the room to Salazar's cage and tipped the wet cereal at the bottom of the bowl into his empty food tray. He ruffled his feather and gave him a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it that's all we've got," said Pytho harshly.

He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.

The room was growing light. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Pytho fell into an uneasy sleep.

He dreamed that he was on the show in a zoo, with a card reading _Underage Wizard _attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Draco's face in the crowd and shouted out; asking for help, but Draco turned back on him and holding Pansy's hands and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and David rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.

"Stop it," Pytho muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone…cut it out…I'm trying to sleep…"

He opened his eyes. Sunlight was shining on the door. And somebody was looking outside of the door at him; an unblemished-faced, blond-haired with grey eyes someone.

Draco Malfoy was outside of the Pytho's door.

AN: Well…It is long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next tenth chapter will be about Draco's Mansion and going to shopping at Diagon Alley for second year. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 10

"_Draco!_" breathed Pytho, creeping to the door and pushed it open so they could talk in his room. "Draco, how did you-Who brought-?"

"My father brought me to pick you up. He finally got you a guardian this morning. So you will stay with us for long time if that you want to stay with us. So you want to play mischief with me?" smirked Draco.

"But what about Dumbledork? He would take me back again."

"Don't worry about it. My father got all the judges signed the paper before Dumbledork will realize that you will be gone. Besides, I thought that you hate your relatives. Take it, please?"

Pytho's green eyes started to water and he ran to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Sure, I want to leave this horrible place. But all my Hogwarts stuff- my wand-my broomstick," Pytho questioned, let Draco go.

"My father is going get it for you, come on," said Draco.

Pytho dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the door to Draco who got them shrink down and put it inside of his own robe.

Pytho could hear Uncle Vernon arguing with his new guardian, Lucius Malfoy downstairs.

As Pytho came out of the room there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"Oh crap! I've forgotten Salazar!"

Pytho tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on-he snatched up Salazar's cage, dashed to the window, and pass it out to Draco. They scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle. Lucius followed him.

Draco seized Pytho's arms and pulled as hard as he could.

Lucius Malfoy took his own wand, and pointed at Uncle Vernon and sneered, "See what you have done to your nephew. Come on, Harry and Draco."

Mr. Malfoy mumbled the dark spell at Uncle Vernon that forced Vernon to release Pytho by squeezing his hand.

"OUCH!" cried Vernon.

While all this happened, Draco and Pytho sneaking around the arguing adults to find David and Dudley. They finally found them in kitchen; Dudley was standing near the door and David was trying to protect themselves with his own wand front of Dudley.

"I want to learn about the dark spells. Can you teach me?" Pytho licked his bottom lips with his tongue, thinking about the dark spells. Draco kept staring at him and didn't respond at his questions.

"Draco…oh," Pytho snapped his finger in the front of Draco's face.

Draco snapped the goofy face out and saying, "Yeah that will be great. All right this is the spell will be very easy if you are in gray or dark side-that would cause the victims in great pain in anywhere and it will still hurt for days, for example like my father did to your uncle. It is called **damnum injuria.**"

Draco took the wand out his pocket, and then pointed it to Dudley's knee, "Damnum injuria."

Dudley felt a horrible pain in his knee and cried out, then fell down, shaking.

Draco said, "Hmm, well, it works in here, here you can try."

Draco gave the wand to Pytho. Before Pytho could touch it, Lucius ran in the kitchen and grabbed the boys and used the wand to obviate the people in the house, then mumbling a spell that evaporated any dark spells from the house and then they disappeared with a pop before Dumbledore could catch them in act.

They appeared some distance from Malfoy's Manor; Pytho could see a narrow lane, the entrance to the grounds of the mansion is grand indeed. A high, manicured yew hedge borders the driveway on both sides. The driveway is perfectly straight, running through wrought-iron gates and straight up to the front door. The manor has white paint on the outer building.

As they walking toward the manor, Pytho said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for saving my life twice. And of course, thanks for helping me with my stuff and teaching me a spell, Draco."

Pytho stopped and turned around suddenly and grabbed Draco and kissed him on the cheek. Lucius merrily raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, please call me Lucius. Can we please wait until we come in the manor? And why I haven't informed about this? Oh, Pytho. Lord Voldemort said that he want to talk to you when you are settled down."

Pytho withdrew his lip from Draco's cheek. They were very flushed when Lucius was staring at them. "Oh, um, sure, well, did you hear about the prophecy?" sniggered Pytho.

"I might have heard about this prophecy. Could you repeat it?" smirking Lucius.

"Fine: _'The one with the emerald eyes to conquer the leader approaches... Born to those who has the light mark of the leader, born as the end of seventh month... the one with the silver eyes to conquer the leader approaches… Born to those who has the dark mark of the lord, born as the fifth of sixth month…and the leader and lord shall mark them as their equal... and emerald and silver will joined and defeat and will be loved by everyone forever.'_ Emerald chosen one is me and Sliver chosen one is Draco."

"Are you serious? You mean, you both will defeat the leader that means Dumbledore. Oh goody, oh yeah, here is your stuff that was locked in the cupboard," said Lucius, laughing, gave Pytho, his shrink things were locked from Lucius' robe pocket.

Pytho grabbed the things and put it in his pocket.

By now, they arrived the huge manor.

Draco said, "Oh yeah, but I wonder what that last line is: _and emerald and sliver will joined and defeat and will be loved by everyone forever_?"

Voldemort showed up with a pop when Draco said the line; will be loved by everyone forever, saying "That why I am here to figure this prophecy out and of course, getting my body back too. Come on, Pytho, let us go to get you settle down then we can talk."

Draco said, "Come on, Pytho, I want to show you your room," grabbed one of the Pytho's hands and dragged Pytho into the mansion.

Inside was a large entrance hall with stairs and has one of doors on the first floor that leads directly into the drawing room, where Voldemort will hold the future meetings when he will rise again. Another door leads to the cellar. Upstairs on the second floor leads to the west and east corridor where everyone's bed were.

Draco dragged Pytho and burst in one of the rooms in the west corridor, startled his mother who was magically putting the poster up on the wall, dragged Pytho over to his mother.

"Hello, sorry, mother. I brought Pytho to spend with us," said Draco. Pytho was breathing hard, saying, "Draco, you should not run in this huge manor. And is this room mine?"

"Sorry, Pytho, and yep and it is right next to my room," said Draco, his gray eyes were shining with sliver gleaming in it.

"Whoa, thanks my drake, hello, Mrs. Malfoy," said Pytho, his green eyes was shining with emerald gleaming in it.

"Oh please, call me Naricissa. And what is this nickname?" she raise her eyebrow up.

"Yes, Naricissa. You have to find out from Lord Voldemort or Lucius about this prophecy, I am so beat from today," said Pytho.

"All right. Come on, my little dragon," said Narcissa.

"No, mother," said Draco, his gray eyes got brighter.

"Fine, but you will sleep in your room tonight," said Narcissa, shivering from something, and she walked across to the door, then opened it and walked out to talk her master and husband.

Pytho finally could look around and blinked. It is like slytherin common room. Nearly everything in Pytho's room seemed to be a sliver and green: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Pytho realized Draco or Narcissa had covered nearly every inch of the elegant wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright green robes, carrying broomsticks and waving actively.

"Quidditch team?" said Pytho.

"The Ireland National," said Draco, pointing at the green bedspread, which was emblazoned with two sliver IN's and speeding snitch. "First in the league."

"Oh, that is nice of you picking the green and sliver bedspread. And I was wondering did you punish Dobby?"

"Oh yes. My father gave his old sock to him, and then killed him with an unforgiving spell before he could leave."

"Good. Let us unpack and then rest for while."

Pytho unshrinking the chest from his pocket of robe, and then he put it next to the desk, next to his plump sliver owl, Salazar, who was snoozing in a perch at the windowsill. Pytho's first year school spellbooks were finally stacked neatly in a corner, next to pile of comic by Pytho. Pytho put his own magic wand on the clean desk. Pytho was walking across the room and looked out of the large window. In the field far below he could see something moving. Then he turned to look at Draco, who was watching him very nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit larger," said Draco quickly. "Not like that room you had with those horrible Muggles. And my room is right next to your room…"

But Pytho, smirking widely, said, "This is the best house or I should say mansion I've ever been in."

Draco's face went pink.

When they were done resting and unpacking Pytho's stuff, Draco and Pytho went down stairs to meet everyone else in the fancy living room.

Pytho push the door to open. And then Draco and Pytho found themselves sitting together, grilled by Naricissa asking the questions to them while Lucius and Voldemort was laughing when Pytho and Draco were shocked about Naricissa was grilling them and scowled at Lucius and Lord Voldemort who both were sitting at the couch.

"All right, Cissy, please stop!" said Lucius, still chuckling.

"All right, now the business…" said Naricissa, finally sitting at the couch with Lucius and Voldemort. Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Now…Draco and Pytho…are you ready for your second year?"

"Yes sir", "Yes master," Draco and Pytho said in union.

"Lucius please go to your study and get my dairy from the shelf," said Voldemort. Lucius nodded and get up and left the room. Few minutes later, Lucius came back with a small black book in one of his hand.

"This is my dairy when I was sixteen; I transferred one of my souls to this book. I made seven souls which called Horcruxes. I putted them in the safe places where Dumbledore would won't able to find them. I want you to put it in Weasley's cauldron when you see them at Diagon Alley, Lucius, Pytho, Draco, and Naricissa" Voldemort said, smirking evilly, thinking about the certain snake at the magical school.

"All right," they said in union.

"But why are you telling us?" said Draco.

"Because Pytho is my apprentice, Lucius is my right-man, Naricissa is my advisor, and you are Pytho's soul mate, Dumbledore couldn't tear you both apart. Oh right... I want to tell you that I am heir to the Slytherin. There was a chamber of secret under the school. I did open the chamber about fifty years ago with a snake called Basilisk. Please don't go look for trouble. I don't want to see you both and others dead except Weasleys, is that clear?" said Voldemort, glaring at Draco and Pytho, knowing that they will go find trouble with their friends.

"All right that is enough information about the Chamber of Secret; I want to know about this prophecy. Why they are chosen ones?" demanded Naricissa, finally sitting at the couch with Lucius.

They all were staring at Naricissa like she was a crazy person. "The prophecy said that the chosen ones will have green and sliver eyes. Pytho and Draco do have them when something happened to each other, their eyes started shined brightly. Beside they will be very powerful when they become legal adults, do you remember the day Draco's eyes changed to silver for short time when Lord Voldemort tried to kill Pytho eleven years ago?" Lucius said. Naricissa nodded, remember that day.

"From I could understand about this prophecy, is that Pytho and Draco will destroy the leader... because I did marked them. Pytho was marked by the forehead, not David. Draco was marked by his wrist when he was younger boy; also you both will be marked by Dumbledore, hopefully in few years, because you were already marked by me," Voldemort said, getting up from the couch, and started pacing around the room.

Draco and Pytho exchanged their looks to each other. Then Draco turned his head to Voldemort.

Draco said, "Oh yeah, but I wonder what that last line is: _and emerald and sliver will joined and defeat and will be loved by everyone forever_?"

"Well…I think you have to do…" trailing Lucius, his face was looking like really pale. Naricissa burst into tears. Voldemort looked at them dismally, and then to Pytho and Draco, said, "The only way to join and defeat to have… the birds and bees with each other and after that, you both will be more powerful than Dumbledore and I combined together." Pytho were startled, and then started to blushing when Voldemort quoted the muggles' saying. Lucius and Naricissa cracked up while Draco was blushing.

"Oh…well…I see…" Pytho stumbled on the words.

Life at the Draco's manor was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered, the Malfoy's house burst with the strange and unexpected. Pytho got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the entrance hall between the pictures and it speak softly, "Tuck your shirt neatly." It seems that everyone there like him.

Naricissa fussed over the state of his body and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Lucius liked Pytho to sit next to him at the dinner table to talk him about different ways between the wizarding world and Muggle world.

"I must say that I am glad to see you here rather dying from starving or dehydrated at stupid Muggles'!" he would say as Pytho talked him through treating people in both world. "Imagine that world joined with us, the result for that is the treating us like a disease."

Pytho heard from Hogwarts on sunny morning about a week after he arrived at the manor. He went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco already sitting at the dining table. The moment he saw Pytho, Draco accidently knocked his plate to the floor with a loud clatter. Draco had never been this prone to knocking things over whenever Pytho entered a room. He dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with his face glowing like the sunset. Smirking at him, Pytho sat down and took the toast the elf offered him.

"Letters from school," said Lucius, passing Pytho and Draco identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "There was little problem with your guardian paper, and don't be worry. I already solved it. It seems that Dumbledore want you go to Weasley's house. But I told him that you are perfectly happy here with us and it is legal paper…so he can't do anything with it. He was so pissed off when he left the ministry," sneered Lucius.

For a few minutes there was silence as they read their letters. Pytho's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

Second-year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wandering with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Draco merrily raised his blond eyebrow as he peered at Pytho's list.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be very fan of Gilderoy Lockhart-bet its witch."

"You are on," said Pytho, looking at Draco's list.

Draco was blushing like the Weasley's red hairs, and put his elbow in the butter dish. Unfortunately everyone saw this except Voldemort just popped in with a pop.

Naricissa and Lucius raised their eyebrow and sniggered. Pytho tried to hold it in, but the sound like choking came out of his mouth. Draco said, "Aww, man, which means I need to clean the elbow up." Draco raised his elbow up and cleans it up with napkin were lying on the table.

Voldemort just popped in, scared the inhabitants of the manor.

"Morning, all," said Voldemort briskly. "Lovely day."

He tried to sit down in the remaining chair, but he sank himself down. Just then the barn owl swooped into the dining room and dropped the letter on the Draco's head. Draco picked it up from the floor. Then the barn owl swooped out of the dining room.

"Finally…Pansy sent us a letter. I wrote to her saying us being your guardians and rescued you from Dursleys," said Draco. Then he ripped open the letter and read it out loud:

"'_Dear Draco, and Pytho if he is there,_

"'_I hope everyone went all right and Pytho is okay and that you didn't do anything dark to get him out, Draco, because I know you very well and I know that you like Pytho too. I've been worried too and if Pytho is all right, will you please let us know at once. I have Millicent and Daphne with me. And we're going to London next Wednesday to my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

"'_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Your friends, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne.'"_

"Well that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Naricissa, while the elf starting to clear the table. "What are you up to today?"

Pytho and Draco were planning to go up the meadow to a large ground the Malfoy owned. It was surrounded by the trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Qudditich there, as long they didn't fly too high.

They couldn't use the real snitch ball, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took their own Nimbus Two Thousand, which it was the best broom.

Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders.

The elf woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half of a dozen egg sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Lucius took a golden pot off the dining mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, dear Cissy," he said. "We'll have to buy some more today…Ah well, guest first! After you, Harry!"

And he offered him the golden pot.

Pytho stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"Oh shit, I forgot that Pytho never traveled by Floo powder," said Draco suddenly.

"Watch your language. Oh dear let me show you how to do it," said Naricissa, took a pinch of glittering powder out of the golden pot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flame.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Naricissa, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly," Lucius told Pytho as Pytho took a pinch of Floo power and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, and scattered the powder into the flame, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash. He felt something in his hand not a moment after.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

Draco noticed that he had swallowed a lot of hot ash, immediately grabbed one of the Pytho's hands before the floo could steal Pytho and Draco.

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain with Draco. He seemed to spinning very fast-the roaring in his ears was deafening-he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick-something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still holding Draco's hand-now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face-squinting through his glasses he saw Draco beside him and a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond-he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then-

Pytho fell, face forward, onto something warm and felt the bridge of his glasses snap and also felt Draco's body moving beneath him.

The glinting emerald eyes met softer gray eyes. Pytho felt something roaring inside his body. Their heads moved closer… closer… their eyes were closing... then something fell down…

Pytho and Draco suddenly stiffed when they heard something fell, they don't want anyone else except their allies, parents, Voldemort, and their guardians know that they are dating each other.

They jumped apart, got up quickly, dusting their robes off.

They are quite alone, but yet were together, but they had no idea where they were. All they could tell was that they were standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop-but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, a collection of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceilings. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Pytho could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.

The sooner they got out of here, the better they would come back soon with Lucius but they need to find Draco's family first. Nose still stinging where it had hit the chest of Draco, Pytho lead Draco their way swiftly and silently toward the door, but they'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass-and one of them was the very last person Pytho and Draco wanted to meet when they were lost, covered in sweat and soot, and Pytho wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy.

'_Wait a minute…the real Draco was with me all time, and then whose is that person who does look alike to my boyfriend? Oh shit, he is coming right here'_ Pytho thought.

'_What- this is my alike- oh shit, he is coming right here. We need to hide but where?' _Draco thought.

Pytho and Draco exchanged the look, then searching for something to hide. Pytho spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he grabbed Draco's hand and then shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged and alike Draco stepped into the shop.

The man who following could only be alike to the real Draco's father, but yet he is so opposite of Lucius when they are right now. He had same pale, pointed face and identical cold, grey eyes as the real Lucius does have pale, pointed face but has happy, grey eyes right now. Alike of Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the item on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his alike son and saying, "Touching nothing, Ro-Draco."

Look alike Draco, who had reaching for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his finger on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said alike Draco, looking sulky and bad-tempered similar to Ron Weasley. "Harry and David Potter and Draco Malfoy got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from their heads of house so they could 

play for Slytherin and Gryffindor. They'd not even that good, it just because they'd famous… famous for Harry and David having stupid scars and Harry Potter being best friend to the son of the death-eater, Draco Malfoy…"

Alike of Draco bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.

"…everyone thinks they'd so smart, wonderful Potters with their scars and their broomstick and Harry Potter's best friend is the son of the death eater, but I think they are getting too friendly to each other last year. They were acting like-"

"You have told me this at least dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a calm look at his similar son. "And I would remind you that it is not prudent to appear less than fond of David and Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard them as the heroes who made you-know-who disappear-ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted- and young Master Malfoy, too-charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today and very reasonably priced-"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," interrupted false Mr. Malfoy.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.

"You have, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said false Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few items at home that might embarrass me, if Ministry were to call…"

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?'

The false Mr. Malfoy's lips curled.

"I have not been visited yet. The name We-Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows more powerful. There are some rumors about the new Act-no doubt that muggle-loving Arthur Weasley is behind it-"

Pytho and Draco felt a hot surge of anger to the false Malfoy that was acting like Mr. Weasley, Ron Weasley's father. They both knew that Draco's real father hates all the Weasleys. They knew that he wouldn't say that in that kind of tone. And also Pytho knew that false Draco wont acting like he hate all the Potters and himself. They both knew that false Draco was actually Ron Weasley.

"-And as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear-"

"I understand, sire, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"

"Can I have that?" interrupted Ron Weasley was trying acting as Draco and was successful, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning false Mr. Malfoy's list and darting over to the false Draco. "Insert a candle and a gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunders! Your son's has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said false Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant-"

"Though if his grade don't pick up," said false Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for-"

"It's not my fault," retorted false Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Harry Potter-"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a boy of half-blooded wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped false Mr. Malfoy.

"Ha!" said the real Draco under his breath, pleased to see the false Draco looking both dismayed and angry.

"It's same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-"

"Not with me," said false Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today-"

They started to haggle. Pytho and the real Draco watched nervously as the false Draco drew nearer and nearer to their hiding place, examining the objects for sale. False Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, _Cautions: Don't touch. Cursed-Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggles Owners to Date._

False Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right front of him. He walked forward-he stretched out his hand for the handle-

"Done," said false Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, R-Draco. Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the things."

Pytho and the real Draco wiped their forehead on their own sleeves as false Draco turned away.

The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.

"Good day yourself, Mister Weasley, and if the stories are true…you haven't sold me a thing related with dark stuffs."

Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Pytho and Draco waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as they could, slip out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.

Clutching his broken glasses to his face in one hand and clutching Draco's arm in another hand, Pytho stared around. They have emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be making up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one they'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, the doors down, a large cage was alive with huge black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching them from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling agitated, Pytho clutched Draco's arm little tight, and Draco turned his blond head to Pytho, looking at Pytho in concerned way.

"Are you okay?" said Draco, watching Pytho carefully.

"Yeah, I will be fine…it just my glasses are broken and I have bad feelings about this," said Pytho, showing Draco his broken glasses.

Draco took Pytho's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Thanks."

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told them they were in Knockturn Alley. This did help, as Draco had been there a few times with his father. As they walking toward the entrance of Diagon Alley, an aged witch was standing in front of them, holding a tray of the whole human fingernails. She leered at them, showing mossy teeth. Draco narrowed his grey eyes as Pytho backed away, and then he stepped aside to protect Pytho.

"Are you both lost, my dears?"

"No. We are not lost. And please go away," said Pytho, glared at her.

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY! What did you think are you doing in here?"

Pytho and Draco's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails fall down over her feet and she cursed as the tall form of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, came striding toward them, icy grey eyes flashing over his pale face.

"Lucius!", "Father!" Pytho and Draco called in union. "I got lost-you know-but-"

Lucius seized Pytho who also grabbed Draco by the hand, by the scruff of the neck pulled them away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Pytho saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance-Gringotts Bank. Lucius had leaded them right into Diagon Alley.

"You are both mess!" said Lucius gruffly, brushing soot off Draco and Pytho so forcing that Pytho and Draco nearly fell into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. They all walking toward to the bank.

"Harry! Draco! Over here!"

Pytho looked up and saw Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. They all ran down to meet Draco, Pytho, and Lucius.

"What happened to you both being dirty? Hello, Mr. Malfoy-oh it's wonderful to see you three again- are you coming into Gringotts, Harry and Draco?"

"As soon as we can find the other members of Malfoy and friends," said Pytho.

"You won't have long to wait," Lucius said with a grin.

Pytho, Draco, Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Theodore, Blasie, and Naricissa.

"Harry and Draco, where did you come out?" Blasie asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Lucius grimly.

"Excellent!" said Theodore and Blasie together.

"I should think not," growled Lucius.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Pytho asked Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore as they all climbed the Gringotts steps. "Those fake Draco and his father. But I do think they are Weasley and his weasel father.

"Hmm, did they come in as themselves or like us?" said Lucius sharply behind them.

"Like you and me, father, but I think there was a spell or potion that can change the bodies." Draco drawled.

"You are correct, Draco, there was a potion, that is called Polyjuice Potion," said Lucius. "Oh, I really hate that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley."

"You be careful, Lucius," said Naricissa sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That light side family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"So you don't think I'm a match for Arthur Weasley?" said Lucius angrily.

"Meet you back here," Theodore said to Pansy as Malfoys and Pytho, Theodore, and Blasie were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Pytho enjoyed the breakneck down to Malfoy's vault, but felt excited, when it was opened. There was a very big pile of silver Sickles, golden Galleons, and few of bronze Knuts inside. Naricissa sweeping the whole of Sickles and Galleons into the bag. Pytho felt even more excited when they reached his vaults. He bragged to Theodore, Draco, and Blasie about his personal vault while his brother has trust vault. He showed the contents as he shoved handles of coins into a leather bag.

After getting Blasie and Theodore some money from their own personal vault, they were back outside on the marble steps with girls. They decide to stay together and go somewhere then will meet Draco's family in one hour at Flourish and Blotts while Lucius and Naricissa goes to the robe shop.

Pytho, Draco, Theodore, Blasie, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent strolled along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze rattled cheerfully in Pytho's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he brought seven large vanilla and chocolate ice creams, which they all slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. 

Theodore and Blasie gazed longingly at a set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Pansy and Daphne dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were not only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason was proclaiming by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography today 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm.

Pytho, Draco, Theodore, Blasie, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent squeezed inside. They each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and sneaked up the line where the Malfoys were standing with Theodore's, Blasie's, and Pansy's family. Then Pytho noticed his brother with Weasley and Longbottom dragged their books over to Weasley's family to dump those books into the cauldron.

Pytho went to his brother and talked to him, "Bet you loved that, didn't you, my dear brother?"

Pytho was staring at David Potter with his own usual sneer.

"Famous David Potter," said Pytho. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny Weasley. She was glaring at Pytho and Draco who came up with Pytho.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Draco. Weasley girl went red-faced.

"Oh it's you," said Weasley, looking at Pytho and Draco like something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see David here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco. "I supposed your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Weasley went as red as Weasley girl. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Draco, but Pytho blocked him and Potter and Longbottom grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with twins. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley."

It was Lucius. He stood with his hands on Draco's and Pytho's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Weasley girl's cauldron and extracted a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Weasley or Weasley girl.

"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Weasley girl's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was yells of, "Get him, dad!" from one of Weasley twin; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please-please!" cried the assistant and then, louder than all-

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Lucius apart.

Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools._ He was still holding Weasley girl's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and Pytho and swept from the shop.

It was quiet group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, Pytho, the Malfoys, and all the shopping would be traveling back to the Manor using Floo powder. They said goodbye to Blasie, Theodore, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne who were leaving the group for the other fireside in other side of the pub.

Pytho took off his glasses and put them safety in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It was definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.

AN: Well…It is long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next eleventh chapter will be about Hogwarts Express and Defense of the Dark Art teacher. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 11

The end of the summer came too quickly for Pytho's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts with Draco, but his month at the Manor had been the happiest of his life.

On their last evening, the elf conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Pytho's favorite things ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Pytho and Draco rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the dining with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and packing the trucks then bed.

It took a short while to start next morning. They got up at dawn. Lucius side-along apparition Draco and Pytho to the King's Cross at ten and dropped them off and they got on the Express. Draco and Pytho obtain a compartment instantaneously and it wasn't long before Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blasie and Theodore joined them. The seven second years quickly locked the door and began discussing about the nicknames for their group.

"Hey, I have some idea for this group," said Blasie.

"What is it?" the leader said.

"Can we have some nickname like the Golden Trio does?"

"Not bad idea for this group. All right any idea?"

After the ride started, they had to unlock the door to welcome Elizabeth Bell and Paul Tennyson, the two seventh year Prefects. They had been looking for somewhere to sit and were welcomed eagerly, joining in the discussion on the nicknames for the group with ease and agreed or disagreed with some of the nicknames. They all finally agreed this second year group will be called "Emerald Heptads." They shortened the nickname to "Emerald" group.

It was only when they reached to the station at Hogsmeade that Pytho noticed something strange. "Hey did you all had see Weasley, my dear brother, or Longbottom on the train?" Head shakes met his question and he sniggered. "Maybe they are sick of the school and decide to stay home."

Draco tugged Pytho towards one of the non horse-carriages. He got in, along with his six friends and they goes off to Hogwarts for their second year.

They walked toward the Great Hall where the feast was starting and sat on the Slytherin table at the right side of the Great Hall. Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plate and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Pytho saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Weasley-girl was among them, easily visible because of her colorful Weasley hair. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.

Every year, this aged old hat, patched, ragged, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor). Pytho remembered putting it on one year ago waiting for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. He had ended up in Slytherin, along with Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Theodore. Last term, they did win the House Championship but that stupid headmaster gave the lying golden trio of Gryffindor a lot points to beat Slytherins and they won the House Championship for the first time.

A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Pytho's green eyes wandered past him to glare at Professor Dumbledore, the stupid headmaster, sat watching the sorting from the staff table, his damn long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Pytho saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. Pytho hit Draco gently on his shoulder, and nodded at Gilderoy when Draco turned to look at Pytho. They sniggered along Theodore and Blasie while the girls frowned at them and making the faces at Professor Lockhart.

"Hang on…" Pytho muttered to Draco. "…I don't see our favorite professor here. There's an empty chair at the staff table. And I even don't see my dear brother and his little friends at the Gryffindor table."

Professor Severus Snape was Pytho and Draco's most favorite teacher. Pytho and Draco also happened to be Severus's most favorite students. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everyone even Gryffindor except the students from their own house (Slytherin), Professor Snape taught Potions.

"I see him right now, but no Potter, Weasley, or Longbottom with him," Draco muttered to Pytho when they were eating the feast. Indeed Professor Snape was walking toward the staff place, grabbed Professor McGonagall and whispered in her ears. They all saw her lips screwed into tight line, and Professor Snape and McGonagall left quickly.

"Wondering what wrong with them. Maybe they are going to somewhere, having major spat before the feast?" Theodore sniggered.

"You are so weird boy I ever met, and do you want to visit him after the feast?" said Pansy, smacked back of Theodore's head.  
They all agreed to visit Professor Snape when they were done with the feast.

After the feast was done, they ran to Professor Snape's office, where they found their own rivals or enemies, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom were sitting there, eating their dinner.

"Oh how nice of you joining us, my dear brother," sniggered Pytho.

Potter and Pytho glared at each other. They couldn't forget that day Pytho had left them and hurt Dudley.

Draco and Weasley glared at each other; others five people were sneered at Longbottom. Draco was standing closer to Pytho, moves his hands to Pytho's hand, and sneered at Pytho's brother.

"Shut up you-you-you faggots! Eww, I can't believe that you are dating each other right now, when we are twelve years old. And you are my brother. So I order you stop dating that faggot, and date the girls, not that faggot. My own real brother won't do that to me." snarled Potter, trying to fight Pytho and Draco to separate them, but Weasley and Longbottom held him by the hems of the coat and Pytho was trying to keep Draco away from his idiot brother. They all glared at each other intensely.

Professor Snape showed up when Potter tried to hit Pytho or Draco, and raised his black eyebrow and snapped, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for that word and tried to attack my students. And I will take the points away from Gryffindor again if you will not be out of my office in five seconds."

Potter tried to argue with him, but Weasley and Longbottom grabbed him by the hems of the coat and dragged him and they were gone by four seconds.

"Now what are you doing here? And what is this, holding hands with Potter. I thought you are straight guy," said Professor Snape, walking toward to the chair that golden trio left behind when they escapes Professor Snape's office and sat down and then narrowed his black eyes at Pytho and Draco's holding hands.

"Oh we're just visiting you. I thought that you knew everything about me, I guess that is not true," said Draco, smirking at Professor Snape, then winking at Pytho.

"Draco, please don't tell me you are dating the brother of the boy who lived and also current apprentice of Dark Lord right now?" Professor Snape was stunned when he heard Draco's response.

"Yes, since the end of first year."

"But-I don't see you holding each other's hand at the feast."

"You didn't see us being together because you are busy with glaring at Dumbledore and Potter and his Golden duo," smirking Pytho.

"Beside everyone in this room included Draco's parents and Voldemort knows and approved it." Draco said.

"Fine, then I approved it because of the prophecy and you seem to be happy with each other." Professor Snape stood in the front of them and blessed them. Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Theodore witness them all.

"Thanks, Sev!" said Pytho and Draco in union. Professor Snape smirked at them all. "Well. It is good to see you six back to school. But it is time for you go to common room," said Professor Snape.

They all say goodbyes to Professor Snape, and left the office, treading the familiar path to Slytherin common room. The castle was quiet. They all walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Slytherin common room was hidden, behind a bare stone wall in the dungeons.

"Err-does anyone here know the password?" said Pytho. Their head shakes met his questions except one person who nodded.

"Oh-Harry the password for this common room is 'Sapienta et Eloquencia, I got it from Elizabeth,'" said Draco impatiently, "come on, I am get-"

His words were cut short, the stone wall opened for them. They walked into the common room and found the empty common room.

"Wonder where are everyone?" said Theodore.

"I don't care, I am so damn tired," said Draco.

Pytho shot a look at Draco and smirked at Draco, "come on, let go to bed. I am tired too."

"Good night my emerald eyed chosen one," cried Draco flings his arms around Pytho while the members of Emerald sniggered.

Pytho turned his evil eye to them and they stopped sniggered when they caught his evil eye. "Good night my drake," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They got separated; girls went left side while boys went right side. They all went to bed with a smirk on their faces.

The next day, however, Pytho easily grinned many times. Things started to go uphill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Pytho and Draco sat down at Slytherin table next to Pansy, who had her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped open against a milk jug. They just arrived to see the owls steamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. They laughed when they saw the bedraggled owl that belong to Weasley fell at Gryffindor table, carried the red letter. Weasley started to paled; Potter looks confused. They laughed really hard when a roar of sound filled the huge hall in few seconds later, shaking the dust from the ceiling.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Mrs. Weasley's yells made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Weasley sank so lower in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen by all tables.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND DAVID COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRIGHT BACK HOME."

There was ringing silence fell. Potter and Weasley sat stunned as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few Slytherin laughed and a babble of talk broke out again.

Pansy closed _Voyages with Vampires_ and looked over at Gryffindor tables.

"Well, I don't know what he expected, but he totally deserved it."

"Yes, he really needs to be punished," sniggered Blasie.

Pytho was starting to get up to go over there to mock them, but Pytho noticed Professor Snape was moving along the Slytherin table, handing out course schedules. Pytho took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Ravenclaws first.

Pytho, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Theodore left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouse, where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Pytho, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Theodore had only joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arm were full of bandages, and with another twinge of excitement, Pytho spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart was spotless in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travel…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at tall her usual cheerful self.

There were a murmur of interest and sneer. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before-greenhouse housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a big key from her belt and unlocked the door. Pytho caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Pytho was about to follow Draco and Pansy inside when Lockhart's hand shot out. Draco narrowed his gray eyes at him when he found Pytho outside with Lockhart. Pytho stiffed his body and slightly nodded at him. Draco shakes his blond head, hidden by the shadow of greenhouse, getting ready to pull his wand, if Pytho was attacked by the weird professor. He got some bad feelings about Lockhart.

"Harry Potter right, the brother of the boy who live right-you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaning in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Completed perplexed, Pytho said nothing. Draco is still hiding in the shadow.

"What I heard-well, of course, it was not my fault. Could have kicked myself."

It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.

"You are jealous of your famous brother, are you?" said Lockhart. "You want to be famous like your brother, so you went to Weasley's car and ride it. David Potter told me all of that. You are in bad side and David is on the good side. So I am going to give you chance with changing the right side or else," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder, hurting Pytho. Draco saw the red spot in his vision, and jumped out of shadow, and then pulls the wand out, and said incantation, "_Serpensortia_."

The end of his wand exploded. Pytho, Draco, and Lockhart watched as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the grass between them, and raised itself, ready to strike the man in front of the snake. The snake swiftly tried to strike the man.

But Lockhart jumped out of the snake's way, smiling in evil way at them and said, "Remember my warnings, Harry," and then strode away. Pytho and Draco stood shunned for few second and exchanged their glazes, then remembering that they were supposed to be in greenhouse, Draco waved his wand and the snake vanished; Pytho opened the door and they went inside.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. When Pytho and Draco have taken their place between Theodore and Daphne, she said, "We'll be repotted Man-drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man-drakes?"

To nobody's surprise, Granger and Daphne's hand was first into the air but Daphne got it first. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Daphne, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Granger glared at her.

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Daphne's hand narrowly missed Pytho's glasses as it shot up again and across the room, Granger tried to get her hands up but Daphne is too fast for her.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said quickly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrake we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so clump little plants, purplish green like in color, were growing there in town. They looks like unremarkable to Pytho, who have the slightest idea what Daphne meant of the "cry" of the Mandrake but it kind of remind him of Draco's name. Then he realized that he was stared at Draco when Draco touched him on the shoulder. Pytho licked his bottom of lips and felt red blushes on his own cheek. It felts like sparks and fire together when Draco's touch on his shoulder.

Draco said, "Are you okay?" when he noticed Pytho's licking his lips. They stared at each other. They could focus on each other with absentmindedly. There was some magnetic in the air that Draco and Pytho could feel.

The deathly Green eyes meet brightly Silver eyes.

They leaned…

'I hope there is no interrupt' thought Draco.

'I hope that we can kiss this time' thought Pytho.

"Harry! Draco! Wake up!" hissing Daphne and Theodore, worried about them, shaking their shoulders.

They snapped it out…then they blushed…

"You are very lucky boys, you both are spacey for few seconds, but seriously, and we need to focus on our class work." Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "Nobody noticed about your little contest, but I think Granger is noticing it." Indeed, Granger stared at them and frowned at them all, and then they all turned to pay attention to Professor Sprout.

"Everyone takes a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumb-up. Right-earmuffs on."

Pytho snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tuft plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Pytho let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tuft leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet, however, they will knock you out for several hours, and make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work if you don't want to miss your first day of school. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

"Four to a tray-there is large supply of pots here-composts in the sacks over there-and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap on a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Pytho, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Theodore were divided up in two groups with four boys, (Pytho, Draco, Theodore, and Blasie) and four girls, (Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Granger).

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and need to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fist, and gnashed their teeth; Pytho spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a fat one into a pot.

By the end of the class, Pytho was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth like everyone else. Everyone trudged back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Slytherins hurried off to Transfiguration with Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall's class was always hard work, but today was very especially easy. Everything Pytho had learned last year seemed to have stay inside his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turned a beetle into a button, he turned the beetles into many buttons.

Draco was having far fun problems with Weasley. He started to mock Weasley about Weasley's broken wand.

Weasley was very mad that he caused to squash his own beetle with his arm and he had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased. Pytho and Draco sniggered when 

they heard about Weasley had to ask for the new beetle, and then laughing when Potter managed to give his own beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

Pytho and Draco were happy to hear the lunch bell. They want more mocking and bully to Weasley and Potter. Everyone filed except him and Draco, and Potter, and Weasley; Pytho and Draco walked toward the shadow area of the room silently which Potter and Weasley never noticed them at all. Pytho and Draco watched them as Weasley was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid-useless-thing-"

"Write home for another one," Potter suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Weasley, stuffed the now hissing wand into his bag. "'It's your own fault your wand got snapped-'"

They left the room. Pytho and Draco stepped out of the shadow area.

"Umm…that was very interesting, right drake?" said Pytho, looking at Draco, standing near Draco. Then Draco suddenly stiffed when he realized that they were alone without teacher there.

"Oh right um…" Pytho stiffed when he also realized that they were alone without supervisor there. They stared at each other and moved together toward each other.

The sparkly Green eyes kept on the stormy Silver eyes.

They leaned…they could feel the magic was there, rising really fast, twirling around them.

'I hope there is no interruption again' thought Draco.

'I hope that we can kiss this time' thought Pytho.

"Harry! Draco!" yelled Pansy, as she ran into the room with Theodore behind her. "Opps, um… Am I interrupted you…kissing…so how is it?"

They snapped it out…the magic disappeared…then they blushed…then glared at Pansy and Theodore for interrupted them.

"Pansy, what do you want?" hissed Draco, his face was clear of emotions except anger with Pansy.

Pansy slowly backed off with Theodore behind her.

"I want you to know that Colin Creevey will try to get David Potter signed photos after lunch. So you better hurry with eating lunch."

"Oh, really, I want go to the courtyard to see what happened to my dear brother, but first let us go to Great Hall to eat lunch." Pytho hissed, his voice was dripping with sarcastic kind of remind everyone of Draco or Voldemort. They all shivered except Pytho was already at the door, his hand was on the door handle. He opened the door, and walked out. Draco, Pansy, and Theodore follow after him.

They went to lunch, where Pytho and Draco's mood was not improved by Pansy's showing them of the drawing of Pytho and Draco kissing she had made in Transfiguration. 

Draco's sliver eyes were burning with anger. When Pytho touched his shoulder, Draco managed to calm down.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Theodore, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor," said Pansy at once.

"_Why,_" demanded Theodore, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Pansy snatched the schedule, blushing furiously.

They finished lunch and following Potter's golden trio and overheard the group talking to mousy-colored first year in Gryffindor.

"_Signed photo? You're giving out signed photo, Potter?_"

Loud and sarcastic, Pytho's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Creevey, flanking, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his group, Draco beside him, Pansy was next to Pytho, and behind them were Theodore, Millicent, and Blasie.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd. "David Potter's giving out signed photo!"

"No, I am not," hissed Potter angrily, his fists clenched, "Shut you, you fag-"

Pytho and Draco were starting to see red in the vision. They started to pull the wand out of their robes. They would start to hexing Potter no matter what he is hero or not hero.

Suddenly there was shield appeared surround Pytho and Draco.

"Look out! Professor Lockhart was here," yelled Pansy. "What's going on, what is this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him.

His six groups turned into the protective position by keeping Gilderoy Lockhart away from Draco and Pytho who was inside of the shield. They couldn't hear and see what they are saying and doing in the shield. Even though Draco and Pytho can't see or hear outside of the shield. They were focused on each other when the shield were up.

"Draco, calm down please!"

"I can't…your brother will be going to die, this is what I will promise you."

"Try calm down, if we did attack mister hero, we could be expelled or worse by Lockhart, please, beside we all can play pranks on them." Pytho nodded to Draco and hugged each other.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other once again.

The dark Green eyes meet the pale Silver eyes.

They leaned…they could feel the magic was there, rising really fast, twirling around them.

'I hope there is no interruption again' thought Draco.

'I hope that we can kiss this time' thought Pytho.

Their last thoughts are 'I think I love you…' before the magic took them to another world in the air.

They felt their lips on each other. Pytho and Draco felt really strong magical surrounded to them. Then it all faded away with the darkness fleeing and the light getting starting to make brightly.

"Harry! Draco! Wake up! Why they are not wake up?" Pansy saw Pytho and Draco collapsed down on the floor and the green and sliver shield faded away into nothing.

There was groan from one boy. The sliver-eyed boy cracked his eyes open and sit up and pulled himself up. "Draco, are you okay?" cried Daphne, still protecting them from Gilderoy Lockhart around the seven Slytherins.

"Yes, but what about Harry?" Draco said, his voice was trembled with an emotion.

There was groan from other boy. The green-eyed boy blinked his eye open and then tries to sit up. "Harry, are you okay?" cried Blasie, was also protecting them from Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Yes, Draco, are you okay?" Pytho said, his voice was trembled with an emotion. Daphne was observed them and noticed there was tremble in their voices when they were talking about each other and realized it. Pytho nodded at Daphne and took Draco's hand as Draco pulled Pytho up to standing on the solid ground.

Lockhart was walking toward them and starting to sprout about something like the hero saved his Slytherin brother from the son of Death-eater…

"No, Draco is my bo-"snarled Pytho, his green eyes were flashing angry. Draco shivered from feeling he got from Pytho.

He was interrupted talking to either Gilderoy and students when Gilderoy grabbed Potter who was burning with humiliation, Pytho saw Potter glared at him and gave a nasty smirk to Potter when they, Emerald, faded into the crowd.

"Off you go, move along there, oh yes, Harry Potter, you have detention with me also the fifty points from Slytherin. So come at my office," Lockhart called to the crowd and Pytho, and he set off back to the castle with Potter who was still clasped to his side. Pytho stood, stared at Lockhart with his green eyes burning with anger. Draco touched him on his shoulder, it caused Pytho managed to calm down.

Lockhart was swept Potter down a corridor lined with stared at students and up a staircase with the Emerald group behind them.

They followed Lockhart and Potter into the class room. They over heard Lockhart's boring gossip with Potter. They all headed for the seats at the very back of the class, where they busied themselves with discussing what happened to Pytho and Draco and put the books around themselves.

The rest of class clattered into the room and they saw Weasley and Longbottom went to the seats of middle of the class where Potter was sitting.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached, picked up Longbottom's copy of _Travel with Trolls_, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; few people frowned strongly and stared at Lockhart included Draco Malfoy. Others were giggled like Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent.

"I see you've all brought a complete set of my books-well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Lockhart was passed the paper around the class.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the paper and rifled through them in the front of the class.

"Tut, tut-hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And most of you need to read _Wandering with Werewolves_ more carefully especially Draco Malfoy. Detention and fifty point from Slytherin, Malfoy. I didn't say in chapter 12 that my ideal birthday gift would be not sex toy for werewolves. My ideal birthday gift is harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples-though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave Draco a glare that will be rival with Professor Snape when he was glared at Potter and his golden trio and gave others roguish wink. Draco and Pytho were now staring at Lockhart with an expression of hate on their faces. The rest of Emerald except Pansy were staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief, knowing Lockhart will be much in hell with Draco's father and Pytho's guardian, Lucius Malfoy. David Potter and Ron Weasley, who were sitting in the middle, were shaking with silent laughter. Pansy on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"But Miss. Pansy Parkinson knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care people-good girl! In fact"-he flipped her paper over- "full marks! Where is Miss. Pansy Parkinson?"

Pansy raised a trembling hand.

"Oh, um…" scowled Lockhart looking like disappointing to see none of Gryffindor have all right except one person were in Slytherin. "Take one point for Slytherin. And so-to business-"

All second year Slytherins were very pissed at Lockhart especially Theodore who was growling. Theodore tried to jump, but Pansy shook her head at him, silently bowed her head. Grumbling, Theodore took a seat again.

Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now- bewared! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Pytho leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Potter and Weasley had stopped laughing now. Longbottom was cowering in his middle row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

Draco couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He frowned at Draco.

"Well, they're not very dangerous, are they?" Draco choked.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, but they can be devilish tricky little blighters."

The Emerald group now was growling at Lockhart while the golden trio sniggered. They looked at the creatures.

The pixies were electric blue and eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" and he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Longbottom by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreak the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, torn pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within, half the class was sheltering under desks and Longbottom was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now-round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_

It had no absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Longbottom, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, and caught sight of Pytho and his small group, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, this will be your punishment to put them back into their cage. Remember my warning Harry Potter." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Draco as one of the remaining pixies bit painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Daphne, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffed them back into their cage.

"Hands-on?" said Blasie, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Daphne, he didn't have a clue what he was doing-"

"Rubbish," said Daphne. "You've read his book-look at all those amazing things he's done-"

"He says he's done," Blasie muttered.

After they all cleared the pixies out and put them back in the cage, they went to Professor Snape's office to talk about the treatment with Lockhart. Draco walked into the office with Pytho next to him and his group was behind them and Professor Snape was standing at the fireplace, looking at the fire and turned when he heard the voice of Draco and Pytho floating over there.

"Hello Sev." Draco and Pytho groaned in union, walking toward to the couch and sat there. The rest of Emerald group were spreading around the room. Professor Snape chuckled, "Why are you doing here instead going outside?"

Daphne snarled, "Professor Lockhart is so crazy guy, he should be in the mental hospital, not here. He took a lot points from Slytherin, and I do mean a lot points."

Professor was startled when he heard about Slytherins are losing the points that fast than almost caused him fell down, and almost got burned by the flames but lucky he caught himself.

"How dare of him treating Slytherin like germs and how much points?" hissed Professor Snape.

"Um…about 149 points. But Pansy got the quiz all right but Lockhart gave her one point for all correct answers." Blasie said, looking at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape paced around the room, said, "I will give you all 300 points each for telling somebody about that idiot. And it is time for your next class with idiots Gryffindor in Potions."

"Yes, Thank you, Professor Snape," they all said in union, grinning. They all left the room to go the potion room where the Gryffindor was waiting.

AN: Well…It is long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about Mudbloods and Murmurs and Halloween party at the Great Hall. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	12. Chapter 12

To everyone who had been asking about fainting question: they fainted from too much magical energy to create the shield. And thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 12

Pytho spent a lot of time over the few days mocking Potter about his frame, knowing that he is the true chosen one and Weasley about his own poor family, knowing that he has powerful allies even Lord Voldemort is his family

Draco smirked when they heard about Weasley's wand malfunctioning by shooting out of Weasley's hand and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, Pytho and his group were very glad to reach the weekend. He, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Millicent, and Blasie were planning to visit Snape on Saturday morning. Pytho, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have like by Draco Malfoy, his best friend, boyfriend, and excellent chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team, dressed in his own green Quidditch robes.

"Whassamatter?" said Pytho groggily.

"Sorry, but our captain woke me and want me to tell you that he want us to practice Quidditch," said Draco, looking sleepy as Pytho. "Come on!"

Pytho picked his watch and squinted at it.

"Draco," Pytho moaned. "It's 6 o'clock now."

"Sorry about it. I cannot get us out of it, beside, I thought we work together better than Potter's team does." Draco smirked and leered at Pytho, shivered when he heard the moan from Pytho."None of the teams have started training yet except Gryffindor's starting this morning."

Yawning and shivered, Pytho climbed out of his bed and tried to find his own green Quidditch robes.

"Good," said Draco, looking at Pytho's body up and down and back to his face. "Here is your robes," handing Pytho's robes to him.

"Oh thanks Draco," Pytho gave his boyfriend, a kiss on the cheek and when Pytho was done with dressed in the green Slytherin Quidditch robes, Draco gave his cloak for warmth, Pytho and Draco went down the common room, their new _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ for their birthday present from Lucius Malfoy on their shoulders. They had reached the stone hole, and stepped through the stone hole. They left the castle in silence and started across the dew-drenched grass. They finally arrived the changing rooms. The rest of the Slytherin team was already there in the changing room. Flint was the only person who looked truly awake. Emma and Wanda Wood were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle-haired, next to fifth year Vincent Crabbe who seemed to be nodded off against the wall behind him. His fellow Chaser, Gregory Goyle, was yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are Harry and Draco, what kept you?" said Flint briskly. "Never mind, I want to quick talk to you all before we go to the field to bother Gryffindor, I have a note from Professor Snape so we can play on the field, beside that I sent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think it will make this difficult for other team to beat us…"

Flint was holding a note in one hand and a large diagrams of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different-colored inks in other hand. He put the note in his robe and took his wand out, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wriggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Flint launched into a speech about his new tactics, Emma Wood's head drooped right onto Goyle and he began to snore.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and third under that, Pytho and Draco sank into a dream about each other as Flint droned on and on.

"So," sneered Flint, at long last, jerks Pytho from a wistful fantasy about what he could eat for breakfast with Draco at this moment. "Is that clear? Ask any question or else?"

"I've got a question, Marcus," said Wanda, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you tell us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Flint wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen up, you lot," he said glowered at them all. "We already won the Quidditch cup last year, with Draco, as Seeker for the last game. But I want Harry with on this team this year." Pytho shifted guiltily in his seat. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning Slytherin had been a player short and had managed to win without the real seeker there.

Flint took a moment to regain control of himself.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before…Okay let's go to the field and torturing Gryffindor that we got the field for a day." Flint shouted, seizing his new broomstick and leading the way out the locker room, his team followed, Pytho and Draco was walking behind Emma and Wanda Wood, completely covered them.

They walked toward the field where Gryffindor was practiced.

The Captain of Gryffindor suddenly shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to be in his anger, staggered slightly as he dismounted. Weasley twin and unknown person followed.

"Flint!" The Captain of Gryffindor bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Captain of Gryffindor. He had a look of cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of the room for all of us, Wood."

The chasers of Gryffindor had come over, too. There were two girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindor, leering at to a man.

"But I booked the field because I got the new seeker!" said Captain of Gryffindor, positively spitting with rage. "A new seeker!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. '_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owning the need to train their second year seeker and chaser._' And what is about this new seeker?"

"Ah," said Wood. "Potter, come here now!" and from behind the three large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his white, round face. It was David Potter.

"Ah…well we got the excellent seeker, Harry, on the team and Draco is reserver for seeker but normally plays for chaser, you should know that as we did play last year."

"Aren't you David Potter's brother and Lucius Malfoy's foster child?" said Fred Weasley, stared at Pytho with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Harry and Draco's father," said Marcus as the whole Slytherin team smirked still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift they'd made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Marcus carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps"-he smirked nastily at Weasley twins, who clutching Cleansweeps– "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Draco and Pytho were smirking so broadly their cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Marcus. "A field invasion."

Weasley and Granger and Longbottom were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Weasley asked Potter. "What aren't you playing? And what are they doing here?"

He was looking at Draco and Pytho, taking in their Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"We're playing Quidditch practice for the match," said Pytho, smugly.

"Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team," said Draco, smirked at Weasley.

Weasley gasped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, are they?" sneered Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle of those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Granger sharply. "They got in on pure talent unlike you two."

The smug look on Draco's face flicked.

"Well no one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco spat.

Pytho knew at once that Draco had said that word because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop Weasley twins jumping on him. Pytho grabbed Draco by his wrist and put himself in front of Draco to protect him. The one of chasers shrieked, "_How dare you_!", and Weasley plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously past Pytho's body at Draco's face.

"Draco!" Pytho yelled as a loud bang echoed around the stadium as a jet of green light shot of the wrong end of Weasley's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Granger.

Weasley opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almightily belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. Marcus was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Pytho glowed at Weasley and you could see small smirk on his face. Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fists. The Gryffindors were gathered around Weasley, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

Finally Potter, Longbottom, and Granger picked Weasley up and left the stadium with the first year dancing around them. The Gryffindor team decides to go back to castle

The Slytherin team decided to practice Quidditch for while. They all mounted their new brand broomsticks and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool late morning air whipped Pytho's face, waking him more than seeing Weasley belching slugs. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Draco and Wanda.

"Do you like to see Weasley's face when he throws the slugs up?" sniggered Draco as they hurtled around the corner; his face was act like Weasley's face when he throw up the slugs. Pytho laughed and almost fell from the broom but lucky he caught himself in time.

It was nearly lunchtime and as Pytho and Draco had nothing since dinner last night, they were very keen to go back to school to eat. They walked back up to the castle.

They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter-Malfoy." Professor Lockhart was walking toward them, looking glee. "You will both serve your detentions this evening with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Oh really…well I refused to work with either Gryffindors." Draco sneered at Professor Lockhart.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and do you want more?" Professor Lockhart said, looking so happy to get them land on detention.

"No…Professor and what will we do and my father will get you for this," drawled Draco, glared at Professor Lockhart angry.

"You will be polished the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch and Mr. Weasley," said Professor Lockhart. "And no magic, Malfoy-elbow grease."

Draco glared at Professor Lockhart because he was forced to work without the magic with Weasley and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school even Slytherin can't befriend with him.

"And you, Potter, will help me and Potter answered my fan mail," said Professor Lockhart.

"Oh n-Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Pytho desperately.

"Certainly not," drawled Professor Lockhart, raising his eyebrows. "I did request you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you or else?"

Pytho and Draco stormed into the Great Hall in states of deepest angry. Their eyes were glowed green and silver with an emotion. Pytho didn't enjoy his shepherd's pie as much as he'd thought. Both he and Draco felt they'd got the worse deal.

"This is unfair. Filch'll have Weasley and me there all night," moaned Draco. "No magic! Weasley will belch the slugs all night. And I am not good at Mudblood's cleaning. When it is over, I will write to my father about this unexcused..."

"I'd swap anytime," said Pytho hollowly. "I have loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail with Potter…they'll be a nightmare…"

Saturday afternoon faded away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Pytho was forced his feet to move along the second floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.

The door flew open at once. Lockhart frowned down at him.

"Ah, here is troublemaker!" he snarled. "Come in, Harry Potter, come on, your brother is here."

Shining brightly on the walls by the light many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. There was Potter sitting on his desk, signed of them, looking up, stared at them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes with David!" Lockhart told Pytho, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one's to Gladys Gudegon, bless her-huge fan of mine-"

The minutes snailed by with Lockhart's voice wash over Potter brothers, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then they caught a phase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry and David," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching them. Pytho moved his aching hand over what felt like thousand envelopes, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. Also Potter was writing out Vernon Dursley's address, smirking evilly at Pytho, not doing anything at all since Pytho arrived. Pytho look up when he heard a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom.

"_Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…"_

_Ah… it is time for the __Basilisk__ comes…I was wondering when it was coming…Better act like surprise and ruined this damn letter, _Pytho thought, excited.

Pytho gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street. Potter looked up and raised his amber eyebrow at Pytho.

"_What_?" Potter said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Pytho acting like frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" sneered Lockhart, looking enlightened. "What voice?"

"Yeah, what voice?" drawled Potter.

"That voice said-did you hear it?"

Lockhart and Potter were looking at Pytho in high bewilderment.

"What are you talking about, Potter? Perhaps you're getting a little crazy? Oh Merlin-look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours I'd never have believed it-the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Potter and Pytho didn't answer. They were straining their ears to hear the voice again, but there was no answer except for Lockhart telling Pytho and Potter that they mustn't expect a treat like this every time they got detention. Acting like dazed, Pytho left and split up with Potter; Pytho went down and Potter went opposite of him.

It was so late that the Slytherin common room was almost empty. Pytho went straight up to the dormitory. Draco wasn't back yet. Pytho pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited for Draco comes. While he was waiting for Draco, he decided to call his master by the bond.

"_Master, are you there?"_

"_Yes, Pytho."_

"_I want to tell you that __Weaslette opened the chamber of secret."_

"_Good, and remember keep away from Basilisk. I think it won't obey you until you are the heir of Slytherin. But you are Gryffindor's heir."_

"_Oh, nice. What about David Potter? Is he firstborn-heir of Potter?"_

"_No, you are the first-born-the heir of Potter?"_

They finished in 10 minutes later.

Half an hour later, Draco arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room, got the pajamas and bath stuffs and went to the loo to take shower, then came back in the pajamas, bringing a strong smell of nice manly stuff into the room.

"My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sitting on Pytho's bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. But that stupid Weasley had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. It took both of us, Weasley and I to get the slimes off…How was it with Lockhart?"

Pytho crawling over to Draco, looking at Draco intensify, putting his hands on Draco's pale shoulder and started to message Draco's shoulder.

"Mmm, you are very good massager" said Draco, rolling his shoulders backwards to keep Pytho message his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Theodore and Blasie, Pytho told Draco exactly what he had heard.

"Umm, it is time for that Mudbloods will be destroyed, but Pytho, what if that Potter has that ability?" said Draco. Pytho could see him pouted in the moonlight when Pytho stopped message his shoulder. "Do you know about this ability? If he does have it, then we will be in trouble."

"I do know that Potter didn't have that ability, beside I already tested him before the Hogwarts started when I was ten years old. Boy, you should see him, he was screaming like a girl when he stared at the snake I was holding, and don't be worry. I will give you some more later if you want to? I am tired." snigger Pytho, kissing Draco goodnight, Draco leaned forward, kissing him gently and longer. Their first kiss was too short because their magical energy was spent on the shield that they both created during the clash with the Golden trio.

They broke the kiss, looking like dazed.

Draco got up and walked to his own bed.

"Goodnight, my dragon."

"Goodnight, my emerald chosen one."

They fell asleep with the smirk on their face.

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfey, the nurse, was kept busy by a suddenly epidemic of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Pytho noticed when Weaslette was looking like pale, was bullied into taking some by another Weasley. The steam pouring from under her red hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams. Marcus Flint's sneaky regular training program, however, was not dampened, which was why Pytho and Draco found themselves, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Slytherin Dungeon, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.

Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Emma and Wanda Wood noticed when Weasley's twin had been spying on the Slytherin team, they yelled at Weasley twins and Weasley twins and Slytherin Quidditch team all got themselves landed in hospital wing, sporting black eyes and split lips, bruises, and broken ribs. Pytho and Draco got done by 10 minutes together.

As Pytho and Draco squelched along the almost deserted corridor Pytho sensed a magic, then dived, pulled Draco down with him, saving Draco and himself from blow up. They both rolled away and got up and then turned to face their attacker. It was Weasley and Potter, smirking at them.

"What do you want, poor weasel and the boy who live will be die?" Pytho mock, glared at them. Draco sniggered, stand beside him.

"Get revenge for Fred and George! You all got them landed hospital wing. I will get you," said Weasley, glared at Draco.

"Yeah," said Potter, glared at Pytho.

"Well, it is not our fault for them to spying on us. At least, we taught th-," said Pytho.

The rest of Pytho's sentence was drowned out by a high pitched mewling from somewhere near ankle. They all looked down and found themselves gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

"I think it is time for us to go, Harry," said Draco quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood-he's got the flu and some third years accidently plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees us dripping mud all over the place-"

"Right," said Pytho, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Potter and Weasley were already gone by seeing Mrs. Norris there. Draco mysteriously disappeared. Then Pytho realized that he got invisibility cloak to escape and will get help to save him. Now he really wishes that he could bought them with him. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Pytho's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Pytho's Quidditch robes. He never noticed another set of the muddy puddle that had dripped from blank air. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!" He never noticed that Pytho was waving and holding the air.

So Pytho and Draco followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Pytho had to let Draco's arm before they arrive Filch's office so he could cause trouble to get Pytho out.

Pytho had never been inside of Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Pytho could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Emma and Wanda Wood and Weasley twins had an entire of drawer to themselves. A highly polished collection of chain and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies…frog brain…rat intestines…I've enough of it…make an example…where's the form…yes…"

He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"_Name…_Harry Potter. _Crime…"_

"_All right time for me to act likes weeping boy," _thought Pytho.

"It was only a bit of mud!" said Pytho.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. "_Crime…_befouling the castle…_suggested sentence…"_

Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Pytho who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall.

But as Filch lowed his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"_Draco!" _thought Pytho.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I will have you this time, I will have you!"

And without a backward glance at Pytho, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress only could control by Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost. Pytho didn't like Peeves much, but can't help feeling grateful for his and Draco's time to break him out of Filch's office.

As he walking from his chair toward the door, he suddenly noticed a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. He came back to the desk and picked the envelope, without checking for anyone could come back. Meanwhile, Draco sneaked into Filch's office covering on with invisibility cloak, saw Pytho checking the envelope, smirking, and then walking silence toward Pytho, touching on Pytho's shoulder and whispered in his ears.

Pytho was reading the letter and felt a hand on his shoulder and could hear the whispers in his ear, then squeezed his eyes, hoping not Filch touching him. But then he realized that hands are smaller than Filch's hand and the voice is so familiar. "Draco! You are bastard!" yelled Pytho, opened his eyes, and then turned around and pulled the cloak off him with one free hand.

"Yeah," said Draco, smirking at Pytho. "Let's go get out of here before he comes,"

"Okay. Just hold on, I need to put the Kwikspell letter in the envelope where it belongs on the desk."

Then they heard the footsteps outside told them Filch was coming back. Draco pulls his cloak back on him. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Pytho threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.

Filch was looking triumphant.

"The vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet-"

His eyes fell on Pytho and then darted to the envelope, which, Pytho realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it was had started.

Filch's pale face went brick red. Pytho braced himself for a tidal wave of fury and Draco was standing next to Pytho, touching Pytho's hand. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.

"Have you-did you read-?" he sputtered.

"Yes," Pytho drawled.

Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.

"What do you…oh all right…I will leave you alone if you would keep this secret?"

"Umm, fine," Pytho said, staring at Filch.

"Very well, you may go now. I have to write up Peeves' report-go-"

Amazed at his luck, Pytho grabbed Draco's invisibility hand and they both ran out of the office, down to the corridor and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.

"Pytho! Harry! Stop!"

Pytho and Draco stopped in the front of classroom. They were breathing hard. They were getting the breath back to normal. They look at each other. Pytho was standing front of Draco. Behind Draco, Pytho could see the wreckage of a large black and gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Draco eagerly. "Thought it might distract him."

"Thanks, Draco!" Pytho gave him a kiss on the lip. Their lips met each other. Those lips were amazedly gently. They broke the kiss, looking like dazed. They grinned at each other.

They set off down the corridor together.

"I can't wait for the Halloween feast," said Pansy keenly when Pytho and Draco change at last and joined her and Emerald group in the common room. "I heard that Lockhart will take control of this feast-it'll be fascinating."

"Oh I won't go there if that Lockhare will be there…then I will rather to stay here or to go to spy on the Golden quartets; former the Golden trio, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom," said Theodore, who was halfway through his Potion homework and grumpy. "Sounds boring to me…"

"Yeah," said Blasie, Daphne, and Millicent in union.

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless armchair where people sat reading, talking, doing homework, or in the case of Emma and Wanda Wood, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Wanda had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Pytho was at the point of telling the group about Filch and the Kwikspell course when salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Elizabeth Bell bellowing herself hoarse at Emma and Wanda, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and Kwikspell envelope from Pytho's mind.

Later after the free display was done, Pytho finally told Emerald group about Filch and Kwikspell course. Their reactions about this course were laughing.

"HAHAHA! Filch is squib!"

Pytho joined with them laughing about Filch.

By the time Halloween arrived, Pytho and his group were happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats. The giant's vast pumpkins had been carved into lantern large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Lockhart had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

So at six o'clock, Pytho and his group walked straight to the Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, walking toward the Slytherin's table and sat there. They ate a lot of Halloween foods like cake were heaped on the middle of table; pudding with cream. One hour later, Pytho look up and saw four people walking past the Great Hall, nudged Draco who is sitting next to him, nodded at the door of the Great Hall. Draco look up and caught them walking past the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco nodded at Pytho. They got up and walk toward the entrance of the Great Hall and came out and follow four people; Granger, Weasley, Potter, and Longbottom to the dungeon where very sad music drowning out of the room.

"Well, do you want to go there or go to common room with me or go back to Great Hall?" Draco drawled, his blond eyebrow rose at black-haired boy.

"Umm…can I have them all?"

"Sure," Draco smirked, pulled Pytho into the dungeon where four people went in. Five or ten minutes later, Draco dragged Pytho, ran to the Slytherin common room without the ghouls or four people noticed them. They reached to the Slytherin common room, kissing for ten minutes.

And then Pytho heard it.

"…_rip…tear…kill…_"

It was the same snake voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office.

He stopped kissing, clutching with Draco's body.

"It is time. Tonight will be the Basilisk's first kill," said Pytho, his tone was intimidated, stared at Draco. Draco shivered when he hear Pytho's tone and gaze of Pytho.

"…_soo hungry…for so long…"_

"Let us go to the Great Hall to meet our friends," said Pytho, jump up from the couch, grabbed his boyfriend's arm, and ran out of Slytherin common room.

"…_.kill…time to kill…_"

The voice was growing fainter. Pytho ran all way to the Great Hall, dragging Draco with him. They both can hear the the feast had ended. Pytho was talking at himself to keep himself calm down. Pytho used his wand to clean himself and Draco from the sweat from running to Great Hall just in time the door opened. They found Pansy, Daphne, Blasie, Millicent, and Theodore walking toward them. Then they were walking toward the dungeon when the huge crowd had gone quietly in front of them.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the something. Pytho noticed Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the gruesome sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Pytho. Pytho and his group were pushing to the front of the crowd to reach Potter and his group, their cold eyes alive, their faces flushed, as they smirked at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

AN: Well…It is surprise chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about the writing on the wall and the rogue bludger. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 13

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Pytho's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Potter.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!"_

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Potter, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom."

"But which Potter?" said Pytho, stared at Dumbledore completely, with his mind sealed tightly.

"Oh, I meant David Potter," snarled Dumbledore.

"Fine," drawled Pytho, nodded slightly to Draco. Draco nodded slightly.

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore, so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. Pytho and Draco left their group, secretly followed them with the invisibly cloak on them.

As they all entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Pytho saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers.

The real Lockhart let the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished and began to examine her. Potter, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candle, watching. Pytho and Draco stood next to Snape, covered in cloak. Snape couldn't feel them.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed like a cat. Pytho and Draco and Professor Snape loomed behind them, full in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions, made Pytho and Draco rolling their eyes.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her-probably the Transmogrifian Torture-I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Pytho didn't feel sorry about Mrs. Norris or Filch, nope, he was hoping to get Potter expelled.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: she continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"…I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story is in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once."

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

Pytho and Draco shake their head in disagreement as he talked.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his finger at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Potter.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat. "His brother must told him about the letter at my office. He knows that I am Squib!" he finished

"I never touched Mrs. Norris and my brother wouldn't tell me about this squib-thing!" Potter said loudly, looking uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "His brother must tell him!"

"Interesting. Professor Snape, would you please go and get Mr. Potter for me?"

"I don't need to go there…"

"He doesn't need to go there because I am here all the time." Pytho revealed himself, pulled his cloak out free but kept Draco hidden in the cloak, his eyes suddenly burn emerald brightly.

"How did you-" said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes was looking shocked to see him appeared out of thin air.

"None of your business," hissed Pytho, glared at Dumbledore like snake. "Now what do you want to ask of me?"

"Did you see the letter that Filch left on the desk?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Why did you hate your brother?"

Pytho countered, "Why did you try to kill me last year?"

Dumbledore said, "I didn't try to kill you. Voldemort did try to get you last year."

"No, my friend saw you doing jinxed me."

Professor McGonagall gasped, "Albus, it is true?"

"Then do you have evidence of me doing it?"

"No…but I will get you soon or later," said Pytho, looking at Dumbledore then to David.

"Is it threat?" sneered Dumbledore.

"No…it is promise," sneered Pytho, his voice was full of sarcasm reeked of Draco Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall gasped, "Don't you dare speak to your teacher like that, Mr. Potter!"

"All right, I won't do that again," said Pytho.

"Harry, why did you leave the Great Ha-?" said Dumbledore.

"I think we should ask the questions to Mr. David Potter," interrupted Professor Snape, stared at David Potter.

"Fine, David, why did you not go at the Great Hall?" said Dumbledore, looking annoyed at Professor Snape.

Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "…there were hundreds of ghosts; they'll tell you we were there-"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom looked at Potter.

"Because-because-" Potter said, his heart thumping very fast, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" said Professor Snape, triumphant smile flickering across his scrawny face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Weasley loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Draco was still hided in the cloak, stifled a snigger.

Pytho covered his mouth to cover his sniggers.

Professor Snape's nasty smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea of if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore was giving Potter and then Pytho a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made them feel as though they were being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Professor Snape and Pytho looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

Draco and Pytho rolled their eyes when Lockhart talking.

"Excuse me," said Professor Snape icily. "I do believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, and Pytho. None one noticed Pytho grabbed the air except Professor Snape who's raised his black eyebrow to Pytho and invisibly Draco.

They both fled to the safety of their bedroom while Potter and his group fled to anywhere.

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Pytho. "We'd better get to bed."

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Pytho had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Pytho noticed Daphne looks very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Blasie, she was a great cat lover.

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Blasie told her bracingly. "Honestly, I think we're much better off without her." Daphne's lips smirked. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Blasie assured her. "They'll catch the attacker doing it and have her or him out of here in no time. I just hope she or he's got time to Petrify Mudbloods before she or he's expelled." Blasie added, smirking evilly at Daphne.

The attack had also had an effect on Pansy and the rest of Emerald group. It was quite usual for Pansy to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Pytho and Draco could tell them all about the Chamber of Secret. It must keep secret until anyone in the group knows about it.

Pytho had been held back in Potions, where Professor Snape had made him to give him and the rest of Emerald group, a potion for protection against the poison that Basilisk carried inside of the king of the snake. After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Draco in the library, and saw Hermione Granger, the Ravenclaw girl from Herbology, coming toward him, Pytho had just opened his mouth to mock her when Granger caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

Pytho found Draco at the back of the library, waiting for him and measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-four composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"Well…I am done-four feet seven inches and my writing are perfect," said Draco happily, letting go of his parchment which sprang back into a roll. "Now it is time for the date with you for few minutes."

"Yes, but I need to measure this first then we can go, okay, drake?" said Pytho, grabbing the tape measure and unrolled his own homework.

Three minutes later…

"I am done with this homework same as your homework-four feet seven inches and my writing is tiny," said Pytho happily, letting go of his parchment which sprang back into a roll. "Let us walk alone to History of Magic class." As they walk away from the library, Pytho told Draco about Hermione Granger running away from him.

"Don't know why you care about her. I thought you are dating me not her beside, I thought she is idiot to running away from a beautiful boy," said Draco, reaching out for Pytho's hand and held it.

"Oh I am dating you, not her, but it seems odd that I usually came to her and mocked her about having the muggle parents. And thanks for compliant," said Pytho, leaned to kiss him in the empty corridor.

They just arrived the classroom as the bell rang. They quickly found the seat in the middle row. The Slytherin and Gryffindors came in and found the seats before the Professor Binns came in. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Pansy put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss-er-?"

"Parkinson, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Pansy in a clear voice.

Blasie sniggered at Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing of the window, jerked out of his trance; Daphne sniggered at Lavender Brown whose head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off of his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Parkinson, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He stuttered to a halt. Pansy's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Pytho was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Pansy as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale-"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Pytho could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see…the Chamber of Secrets…"

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago-the precise date is uncertain-by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They build this castle together, far from prying Muggles eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the horror within, and use it to purge the school, of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Pansy's hand was back in the air.

"Sir-what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous look except Pytho and Draco exchanged knowing look.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Blasie Zabini, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, Zabinn," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," piped up Millicent Bulstrode, "you'd probably have to use Dark Mark to open it-"

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever build so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to _history_ to solid believable, verifiable _fact_!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

The Emerald group overheard Weasley's comment about Slytherin was twisted old loony to Potter and Longbottom as they fought the way through the teeming corridors at the end of lesson to drop their bags before dinner. They frowned at them, then walking away from Potter's group toward to Slytherin common room.

They turned a corner and found themselves at the end of very corridor where the first attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket. And an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Theodore muttered.

They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Theodore, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so he could crawl along, searching for clues.

"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here-and here-"

Pytho looked at Draco, nodded his head, said to other Emerald group, "Well…you are getting closer to find the attacker. We both, Draco and I, knows who is the attacker, but we don't know where the chamber comes from."

Pansy demanded, "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you about this. You have to find on your own. My master told me and Draco about it."

Theodore grumbling, "Fine, but I expected you and Draco tell us the whole story, okay?"

Daphne said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Somebody's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Draco, walking a few feet past Filch's chair and pointed. "Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter, Draco?" said Pytho.

"Want to go in the girl's toilet?" said Draco gruffly. "It is your decision."

"Well…that is Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let have a look," said Pytho, smirking at the Emerald, daring them to go in.

And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, Pytho opened the door.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Pytho had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Pansy put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

The rest of Emerald group went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girl's bathroom," she said eyeing Blasie, Theodore, Pytho, and Draco suspiciously. "They're not girls."

"No," Daphne agreed. "We girls, just want to show them how-err-nice it is in here, right girls?"

She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Oh yes," said Pansy and Millicent in union.

"Ask her if she see anything," Blasie mouthed at Daphne.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Blasie quickly. "We wanted to ask-"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead-"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Pansy. "Blasie only-"

"No one wants to upset me! That's good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Daphne quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Theodore.

"I wasn't pay attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then of course, I remembered that I'm-that I'm-"

"Already dead," said Blasie helpfully.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Blasie, Theodore, Pytho, and Draco stood with their mouths open, but Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent shrugged wearily.

Pytho had closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs.

Pytho and Draco chose love couch as the rest of Emerald was surrounded them; was talking about the attacker in the common room.

"Look, only my master said that we need to keep out of trouble and let the attacker go after Mudbloods and Squibs."

"If this attacker suddenly attacks one of us?" said Pansy, nervously writhed her hands.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to us and Slytherins students," said Pytho, his emerald eyes grows icy. "This attacker will strike again; I will be sure because I am Parseltongue…."

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not bought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Pytho to help him with these reconstructions and took a lot points from Slytherin; so far, Pytho had been forced to play a simple Transylvania villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

But the next Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, Pytho did refused to acting like werewolf because he is too tired, but Lockhart forced him to act the werewolf and took fifty points away from Slytherin.

"Nice loud howl, Harry-exactly and 1 point to Slytherin- and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced-like this-slammed him to the floor-thus-with one hand, I managed to hold him down with my other, I put my wand to his throat-I then screwed up my remaining strength and 

performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm-he let out a piteous moan- go on, Harry-higher than that-good and 1 point to Slytherin-the fur vanished-the fangs shrank- and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective-and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

While Professor Lockhart was talking to class, he was pinning Pytho to the floor, Pytho was growling and glared at Professor Lockhart.

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. Pytho got to his feet; was walking toward his friends and boyfriend.

"Homework-compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"

"Are you okay?" Draco muttered.

"Yes, I am fine, that stupid git forced me to be like werewolf which I hate it!" Pytho growled.

They left the class and went to the library to study their homework.

When they arrived there ten minutes later, they found Potter and his group at the Restricted Section area at library.

"Hey…brother," sneered Pytho, looking at Potter and his group. "What are you doing here at the Restricted Section?"

"Nothing," said Potter, turned to see Pytho and his group, "Nothing at all."

"Lair!" hissed Pytho, stared at Potter with hate in his emerald eyes. "But I won't tell for a price?"

"Oh…fine," said Potter, stared at Pytho with hate in his hazel eyes.

"I won't reveal the secret if you gave me some information about the chamber of secrets?"

"Fuck you," snarled Potter, stared at Pytho with hatred in his hazel eyes.

"What time?" sneered Pytho, smirking at his brother.

"What!?" yelled Potter, surprised.

"Never mind, secret or information, which one?"

"Information," said Potter, looking resigned.

"Well, what is it?" Pytho said, looking calm.

"Neville, Ron, Hermione, and I went to the corridor yesterday where the message are and found the spiders were leading to somewhere," said Potter, stared at Pytho, mixed with resigned and hatred in his eyes.

"Thank you, Potter," sneered Pytho, turned back and walked toward his own friends, could feel his brother was watching him with hatred.

"Well, what happened?" said Draco, walked halfway to him, looking in his green eyes.

"I got some information, but I did read his mind too," Pytho said.

"Well, spit it out!" yelled Pansy, forget about that they were in the library.

"SHH!" said Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Sorry about it, but, Harry, please, I begged you," whispered Pansy, stared Pytho with puppy-eyed face.

"Sorry about it, but you need to wait for it tonight, and you need to work on your face, it is not working with me," said Pytho, raised his black eyebrow, stared at Pansy with no expression on his face and cold eyes.

"Fine," hissed Pansy, turn around and left the library to go to the common room.

Theodore, Blasie, Millicent, and Daphne stared at Pytho, and then they followed her, left Draco behind with him.

"So…what do you want to do?" said Draco, stared at Pytho with the spark in his gray eyes.

"You are my loyalist, best friend, brother, and boyfriend." said Pytho, stared after them with his cold eyes, then turned his head to meet Draco's gray eyes with mischief in his green eyes.

"Well…Do you want go out with me now?" asked Draco, reaching for Pytho's hand and held it.

"Sure, I would like to," answered Pytho, smirked at Draco, then he walk out of the library with Draco, their hands joined.

Pytho and Draco just walked into the common room that night when a loud shriek made them jump.

"DRACO! PYTHO!"

Pansy Parkinson had stopped dead at the head of the girls' rooms, an expression of complete furious on her face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT? IT IS MIDNIGHT NOW! AND WE DIDN'T SEE YOU AT DINNER AT ALL!" she yelled. "WHERE?"

"That is not your business, but if you want to know, Draco asked me to go out with me, and I agreed, and then we both went outside near the lake," sighed Pytho, his face was so complete dazed, stared at Draco.

"Oh well…I am sorry about yelling at you. There was no excuse for me to yelled at you today and yesterday," whispered Pansy, her expression was sad on her face.

"That is all right. You are very lucky that my master was not here, he would cast you with Crucios for yelling at me. And I also will forgive you, if you can wait after the match today?"

"Yes, my darkness prince."

"Good, and good night, Pansy," Pytho said, grabbed Draco's arm.

They crossed the common room to go to the bedroom where Theodore and Blasie were still sleeping after the racket of Pansy's shrieks.

Pytho and Draco stared at them, disbelief. Then they shrugged, got dress or rather Draco's case, shower, then kissed for good night, and then went to sleep on the separated bed with smile on their faces.

Pytho woke up early on Saturday morning and lay a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match.

He was excited to win that match to beat his own brother, also nervous about what Flint and Snape would say if Slytherin lost. But he will not admit that he was nervous, yes, he was excited. He really wants to beat Gryffindor so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his stomach churning, he got up, then walked over Draco's bed, and then woke him up by kissing. Pytho could feel Draco's responding the kiss back. Pytho broke it in few minutes, and then said, "Good day, drake. Come get up, time for the match with Gryffindor." Draco was whining about want to stay in the bed some more with Pytho. Pytho shook his black-haired head, said "Are you hungry? Then go get dressed!" Draco grumbled, got up from his bed. Together they got dressed, and went upstairs to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Slytherin team huddled at the long empty table, looking confidence and not speaking much.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Theodore, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Blasie came hurried over to wish Draco and Pytho good luck as they 

entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their green Slytherin robes, and then sat down to listen to Flint's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Gryffindor has worse brooms than us," he began. "No denying that we are the best team ever. We have been training in any weathers-" ("Too true," muttered Wanda Wood. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "-and we will make them rue the day they let that little slime ball, Potter, buying his way onto their team with the dirty tricks.

Chest heaving with emotion, Flint turned to Pytho.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than fame. Get to that snitch before Potter does or die trying, Harry, because we need more point that we all lost from Lockhart. We need to."

"So no pressure, Harry," said Emma, winking at him, causes Pytho blush and Draco were jealousy and glared at Emma, and grabbed Pytho in tight hug, gave the kiss on his cheek for good luck that he say.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly jeers because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but Slytherins in the crowd made their cheer heard too. _Stupid Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are too loyal to Gryffindor or rather David Damn Potter _thought Pytho. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Wood and Flint to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three…two…one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the gloomy sky. Pytho flew higher than any of them, squinted around for the Snitch.

"All right there, my brother?" mocked Potter, shooting underneath him as though to show off the skill of his broom.

Pytho had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffled his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry. Draco will kill me if I didn't see that, it almost hit you!" said Wanda, streaking past him with her club in her hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Gryffindor. Pytho saw Wanda give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Fred Weasley, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Pytho again.

Pytho dropped quickly to avoid it, and Wanda managed to hit hard toward Potter. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Pytho's head.

Pytho put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him.

Emma Wood was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Pytho ducked as Emma swung at the Bludger; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" yelled Draco, as Draco turned and saw the Bludger pelted after Pytho once more and Pytho was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Pytho felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattered onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-"

The Gryffindor's inferior brooms were clearly doing their jobs; and meanwhile the mad Bludger out of the air. Emma and Wanda were now flying so close to him on either side that Pytho could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's- tampered- with- this- Bludger-" Emma grunted, swinging her bat with all her might at it as it launched a new attack on Pytho.

"I think who did tamper with this Bludger," Pytho dodged the Bludger as the Bludger launched another attack on Pytho.

"We need time out!" said Wanda, trying to signal to Flint and stopped the Bludger breaking Pytho's nose at the same time.

Flint had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Pytho, Emma, and Wanda dived for the safety ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" said Flint as the Slytherin huddled together, while Draco was checking Pytho if he is hurting and Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs in the crowd jeered. "We're winning right now! Emma, Wanda, where were you when that Bludger tried to stop Draco from scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above him, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Marcus," said Wanda angrily. "Harry said that he thinks he knows about this somebody fixed it-now it won't leave Harry alone." "Harry is fine right now and what is this person fixed this Bludger to murder Harry?" said Draco, relived and pissed off at same time.

"Yes, Draco, I am fine right now, but I think Dumbledore is attacking me to get me alone," said Pytho, muttered darkly.

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then, but I think you are right about Dumbledore…." said Flint, anxiously.

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Pytho could see the Gryffindor team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen," said Pytho as she came closer and closer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeves. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Emma. "It'll take your head off."

"WHAT?!" yelled Draco. "But you can't…like Emma said, it could kill you."

"Draco, I have the faster broom in the England than the Gryffindor team does, and I have some tricks left in my sleeves."

"All right…be careful or I will hunt you down and bring you back and kill you again, got it?" said Draco, with resign and anxious in his gray eyes.

"All right," said Pytho, leaning against Draco and give him hug.

As they let go of each other, Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Flint.

Flint looked at the determined look on Pytho's face.

"All right," he said. "Emma and Wanda, you heard Harry-leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Pytho kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Pytho climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Pytho could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinted through the silver sheets of rain to the Slytherin goal posts, where Alice Spinnet was trying to get past Flint-

A whistling in Pytho's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Potter as Pytho was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then glaring back at Potter in hatred, he saw it-_the Golden Snitch_. It was hovering inches above Potter's left ear- and Potter, busy laughing at Pytho, hadn't seen it.

For an agonizing moment, Pytho hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Potter in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

"Harry! Watch out for the Bludger!" yelled Draco, but it was too late.

WHAM.

He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Pytho felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side-the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face-Pytho swerved out of the way, two ideas firmly lodged in his numb brain: _get to Potter and Draco will going to kill me if I am still alive after this game is over._

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear; Potter thought Pytho was attacking him.

"What the-" he gasped, careening out of Pytho's way.

Pytho took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers closes on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

Draco saw everything and pushed his broom toward Pytho and tried to catch him, but it was too late.

With a splattered thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of booing and shouting and cheering and whistling. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won."

And he fainted.

He came around with his head was sitting on somebody's lap. Somebody was Draco, stared at Pytho and was startled when Pytho's moving around.

"Harry, Are you all right?"

"Yes, well, half yes and no," he sits up with Draco's helping him.

"Well, I am very upset with you, but it will be all right," said Draco, helping him getting up on the solid ground with Pytho's unharmed arm attached to Draco's arm, and they walk toward Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Snape walked toward them, gentling touching Pytho's arm, observed Pytho's arm with gentle touch. And Professor helps Draco with walking with Pytho toward Madam Pomfrey.

Before they reached her, Professor Lockhart stepped over. Pytho saw a glitter of teeth.

"Oh no, not you," he moaned.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No! Don't touch me at all, you stupid git!" Harry shouted at same time Draco snarled, "You cannot touch my boyfriend at all, Professor Lockhart, you are not a mediwizard."

"It is a simple charm I've used to countless times-"

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves, ignoring the people yelling at him to stop him from harming Pytho.

"No-don't you dare," said Pytho strongly, but Lockhart didn't pay attention to them yelling, was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Pytho's arm.

A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Pytho's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what happening. He had shut his eyes, and burrowed his face into Draco's neck, but his worst fears were realized as the people gasped. His arm didn't hurt anymore nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

As he walking toward Madam Pomfrey he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he turned his face away from Draco's neck to look down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.

Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Pytho's bones. He had removed them. Pytho had pass out when he saw that he had rubber flesh arm.

When he came to again, he found his group, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey was stared at Pytho in the hospital wing and they weren't very pleased with that stupid git and his medicine for 'mending'.

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged, holding the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second-but growing them back-"

"But can you able to fix it?" said Pytho desperately.

"Certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Pytho a pair of pajamas. "You need to stay the night…."

The entire Emerald group, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey respected his wish by waiting outside the curtain drawn around Pytho's bed and let Draco stay and help him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.

"Now do you stick up for Lockhart now, girls, eh?" Draco called through the curtain as he pulled Pytho's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Oh…" said Pansy; "No…" said Millicent; "I won't stick up for him after he done to Harry, and does it hurt anymore, Harry?" said Daphne furiously.

"No," said Pytho, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

The entire Emerald group, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Professor Snape was holding a large bottle of something labeled _Skele-Gro._

"You are in for a rough night," he said, pouring out beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Pytho's mouth and throat as it went down, making him to cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about the dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape left, leaving the Emerald group to help Pytho gulp down some water.

"We won, though," said Theodore, a grin breaking across his face. "There was some catch you made. Potter's face…he looked ready to kill…."

"I want to know who did fix that Bludger," said Pansy darkly.

"It was Dumbledore did fix that Bludger, and I did promise you that I will tell you about the information," said Pytho, smirking at Pansy.

"Well go on and take your time," said Pansy patiently.

"Thanks, Pansy, well they said that they found spiders at the corridor where the cat was attacked. And also, I read my brother's mind said that they will make the Polyjuice potion for some information. They think you, Draco, is the heir of Slytherin, so be careful with them," said Pytho.

"Oh…really... I wonder if Lord Voldemort will let me be heir of Slytherin," asked Draco, tapping his finger on his pale face.

"I can ask him if you want to be heir of Slytherin," joked Pytho.

"No, you need get some rest!" said Draco, his gray eyes twinkling with concern about Pytho.

The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Slytherin team had arrived to see Pytho.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said Wanda. "I've just seen Oliver Wood yelling at Potter. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Potter didn't seem too happy."

They brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Pytho's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

Draco convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him to stay with him.

And so Pytho was left alone with Draco to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

Hours and hours later, Pytho woke slowly in the pitch of blackness and squinted in the dark, he saw someone was coming toward him, but he can't see him or her without his glasses, and he tried to warn Draco, but somebody attacked Draco and Pytho by putting them in sleep spell.

Few minutes later, Pytho woke up quite suddenly and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second he thought that was what had woken him. Then he looked down and saw a tattoo or something. Pytho's yelp woke Draco up. Draco stared at Pytho, muttered, "What happened?"

"Look at my arm and then check your arm too," said Pytho, still stared at the something on the arm. Draco looked down and saw a tattoo on Pytho and his arm. It was a tattoo of red phoenix was moving by flapping its wings.

"Oh my Merlin, the prophecy said that we both will get the mark from the lord and the leader. So it is true."

There was a bright flash of flame. A phoenix came out of flame and landed on the shoulder of Draco.

"Hello, Fawkes," said Pytho tiredly.

"_Oh dear, it is seemed that I arrived too late about telling you about the marking from the leader, I just found out recently like one minute ago,"_ said Fawkes, sadly.

"What news about Dumbledore?" said Draco angrily. "Did he do that marking us?"

"_Oh yes. I do feel regret about it. There is nothing that you can do with this mark. Oh, somebody is coming with a body; I can hear the footsteps drew nearer. I do feel regret about __leaving you with this evil person alone," _said Fawkes, escaping with a bright flash of flame and Pytho slumped back into bed and Draco leaned to lay his head on Pytho's bed just in time as the door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Pytho's bed out of sight. Pytho and Draco lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. They heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. They heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed. "Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stair."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was walking to his dorm from the kitchen alone."

Pytho raised his head a few inches slowly and careful to see the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.

It was Colin Creevey from Gryffindor. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

Pytho and Draco knew Colin was attacked by the basilisk.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think…if Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate-who knows what might have-"

_This is so wrong for Dumbledore…beside did he just attacked us few minutes ago _thought Draco.

_This is so crazy but fun for me it is almost time to take this old coot out the bag _thought Pytho.

The three of them stared down at Creevey. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Creevey's rigid grip. He opened the back of the camera.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Pytho and Draco, three beds away, caught the acrid of burnt plastic.

"What does this mean, Albus?"

_It means that it must keep going petrified students until whose knows _thought Draco.

_It means that the Chamber of Secrets is open _thought Pytho.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

_Oh great those poor Mudbloods will not be alive soon_ thought Draco.

_Hey! He copied my word in my thought, stupid git or I should said stupid old coot_ thought Pytho.

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus...surely…_who_?"

"The question is not _who_," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Creevey. "The question is, _how_…."

_I know both: how and who did it…. _thought Pytho as he and Draco was slowly falling asleep again.

AN: Well…It is very long chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about dueling club and the attacker mystery will be solved. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Harry Potter Series is owned by J. K. Rowling. Pytho owned by Greek Mythology.

Chapter 14

In the third week of December, Pytho, Draco, Theodore, and Pansy were walking across entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Millicent, Blasie, and Daphne beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Blasie. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…."

"What, you reckon that snake can duel?" said Draco, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"Could be useful," he said to Pytho, Theodore, and Pansy as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"

Pytho, Theodore, and Pansy were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Pansy as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Daphne told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young-maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not-" Pytho began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions-for full details, see my published works.

_Oh, this is so bored, I hope that I can fight against Potter_ thought Pytho.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you youngsters you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm though with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if Professor Snape finished Lockhart off?" Draco muttered in Pytho's ear.

Pytho saw Professor Snape's upper lip was curling. Pytho then looked and saw Lockhart was still smiling: if Professor Snape had been looking at him like that, he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Professor Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Pytho murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One-two-three-"

Both of them swung their wands above their wands and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Pytho and Draco and Emerald group cheered for Professor Snape. They overheard Granger was asking about Lockhart, but they can't hear Potter and Weasley's replies.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen of and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm-as you seem, I've lost my wand-ah, thank you, Miss Brown-yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Pytho noticed that Professor Snape looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed too, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Pytho and Draco noticed that Lockhart teamed Longbottom with Finch-Fletchley, and then Pytho and Draco turned to watch Professor Snape and Pytho and Draco noticed that Professor Snape walked up to Potter and Weasley first.

They overheard Snape talking to them, "Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner up with Mr. Malfoy. Potter-"

Pytho noticed Potter moved automatically toward Granger.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Potter, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger-you can partner with Miss Bulstrode."

Pytho strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked Draco and Millicent. Pytho noticed Granger tried to gave Millicent a smile that Millicent didn't return.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Pytho and Potter barely inclined their heads, not taking their hatred eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents-only to disarm them-we don't want any accident-one…two…three-"

Pytho had already started on "two" before Potter does swing his wand high. His spell hit Potter so hard that he stumbled. And not wasting time, Potter pointed his own wand straight at Pytho and shouted, "_Rictusempra!_"

Pytho tried to dodge the jet of silver light, but got hit in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"_I said disarm only_!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Potter hit Pytho with a Tickling Charm, as Pytho sank to the ground, and pointing his wand at Potter's knees, choking, "_Tarantallegra_!" and next second Potter's legs was jerking around out of the control.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Professor Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" he shouted; Pytho stopped laughing, Potter's feet stopped dancing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Longbottom was lying on the floor, panting with Finch-Fletchley; Draco was sneered at Weasley who was burned by his own broken wand; but Millicent and Granger were still moving; Millicent had Granger in a headlock and Granger was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Pytho noticed and scowled at Potter, who leapt forward and pulled Millicent off.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan… Careful there, Miss Fawcett….Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot-

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair-Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Professor Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Pytho and his group sniggered when Longbottom's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Harry Potter and David Potter?" said Professor Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Pytho and Potter into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Pytho and Professor Snape sniggered as they saw Lockhart dropped and quickly picked the wand up, saying, "Whoops-my wand is a little overexcited-"

Professor Snape moved closer to Pytho, bent down, and whispered in his ear, "Remember the snake that Draco made on the first day of the school? I want you do that." Pytho smirked, too. Pytho stared at Potter as he asks Lockhart for blocking spell again.

"Scared?" muttered Pytho, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Potter out of the corner of his mouth.

Pytho sneered at Lockhart and Potter as Lockhart cuffed Potter merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, David!"

"What drop my wand?"

But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three-two-one-go!" he shouted.

Pytho raised his wand and bellowed, "_Serpensortia_!"

The end of his wand exploded. Pytho watched as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between Pytho and Potter, and raised itself, ready to strike the boy in front of the snake. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"_**Leave the crowd alone, I want you to pretend that you strike the boy in front of you while I take the wand away from him**__," _hissedPytho, as the enraged snake slithering toward Potter who stood frozen.

The snake raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike Potter who still stood frozen. Pytho raised his wand again and said, "Expelliarmus!" and won the duel by stealing Potter's wand.

Professor Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Everyone stared at Pytho in a shocking or calculating way, muttered to their next neighbors about the Slytherin Potter is Parselmouth. Pytho knew what he did. Pytho did it on the purpose.

_Now they will know that I might to be Slytherin's grandson or something like that. I really need to talk to my master about this, _thought Pytho.

Potter then demanded to show that snake again so he can talk to it. Pytho said, "_Serpensortia_," when a smaller green snake shot out of Pytho's wand, Potter tried to talk it, but the snake bit him on his ankle. Pytho sniggered when the snake bit his brother and the ankle swelled up.

Potter had to go to the hospital wing when he was moaning about the pain in his ankle. Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom dragged him away. Pytho turned to the shocked crowd and stared at them with blank on his face and walk away from the hall. Draco, Pansy, Blasie, Theodore, Millicent, and Daphne followed him.

Over the months following the dueling against Potter, the crowd of Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaw except the Emerald and Slytherins was avoiding Pytho. Dumbledore still think Potter is the boy-who-lived even-though Potter doesn't have the special powers from Voldemort like Pytho has the power from Voldemort. "He is a stupidest, dumbest, and craziest wizard I ever met," Pytho muttered to Draco on the valentine day when he was talking about Potter…. When Pytho's master found out that Pytho did spoke snake language in front of all Hogwarts second-years and two Professors and also Pytho got the mark from Dumbledore, but he forgot about telling his mentor about the tattoo, he was very piss off that he dropped everything for his research and went to Hogwarts to punished Pytho by the scar bonding one night. They all thought Pytho was the Slytherin heir when he revealed that he could speak snake language, not Potter. But they found out that Pytho was in the Slytherin common room with Draco all the time, when the petrified continued, even Gryffindor house ghost, Saint Nicolas was founded near Fitch-Fletchley was shocked petrified. Draco and Pytho grew closer, but sadly thing is they never said 'love' word; Theodore and Pansy got closer than being friends borders; Daphne and Blasie also got closer too. Poor Millicent was alone until she met Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin third year group and they got hit off.

Pytho was very pissed off when he found out that monster struck the heart of the darkness prince, took the heart away from the prince.

One spring morning, Pytho, Blasie, Theodore was getting ready in the Slytherin changing room for the match against Hufflepuff, getting the Quidditch Championship Cup for tenth years. Draco said that he will come soon. Blasie and Theodore were the new players for Slytherin Quidditch as the Chaser positions when Goyle and Crabbe were quitted. They just got the robes on, when Professor Snape walk in and beckoned them over. Pytho's hopes were dashed when he noticed Draco wasn't there with Professor Snape.

"The match got cancelled. That monster has strike your heart, Pytho," He looked sad and angry at same time.

"Draco has been petrified, has he?" whispered Pytho, his green eyes started to glowering brightly. Professor Snape nodded. Draco was one of his favorite students and his only godson.

"Yes, Pytho, I am here to take you all to hospital wing. Naricissa and Lucius are here to watch you and Draco playing today. They were walking to my office when they found him and Miss Pansy Parkinson near the Great Hall. They have a mirror with them and Pansy has a note for you to read."

Professor Snape gave the mirror and the note to Blasie, because Pytho and Theodore were not in state to read or hold anything because they are in shock.

"Well, it seems that Pansy found the answer for the Chamber of Secrets and the snake called Basilisk." Blasie muttered as they walked to the hospital wing. They finally reached the hospital wing and Pytho found himself hugged tightly by Naricissa Malfoy.

"Where is he?" asked Pytho for Draco, "Where is she?" asked Theodore for Pansy in union.

"They are right there," said Naricissa, her eyes started to mist, turned around, lifted her finger and pointed to the two beds where Draco and Pansy were lying. Pytho and Theodore ran over and almost knocked Lucius over as they rushed over to their boyfriend/girl-friend. Professor Snape, Naricissa, Lucius, and Blasie walked over and stared at Pytho and Theodore who was sitting at their own friend's side.

"Okay, what is going on with you both?" Blasie demanded to Theodore and Pytho. "Don't deny to me."

"I told her this morning that I like her very much since I was seven years old," said Theodore, blushing.

"Oh…okay and what about you, Harry…Harry!" yelled Blasie, turned from Theodore to Pytho. Pytho snapped his head up, his lifeless green eyes looked up from looking at Draco, stared unfocused at Blasie.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you, Harry?" ask Lucius, gentling putting his hand on Pytho's shoulder. "Draco…is my soul mate…I never told him that I really…love him, can you just leave me alone with Draco for few minutes?" said Pytho, blinking his eyes, trying not to cry, putting his hand on Draco's neck, trying to find his breath. Once Professor Snape, Lucius, Naricissa, and the remainder of the Emerald group left to give Pytho and Draco some privately time, Pytho leaned over and stared at Draco's blonde-haired face and kissed him on the lips. Pytho shivered when he felt the cold and unresponsive of Draco's lips. Then Pytho swore to the unresponsive Draco that he would kill that monster.

Then he heard someone's footsteps coming over there to Draco's bed. He stood up then walked toward the curtain and then poked his head out of the curtain and found the rest of the girls, Millicent and Daphne of Emerald sitting there, waiting for Pytho come out. They shivered when they saw Pytho's murderous face, they was very glad that they wasn't that monster. Pytho strode away from them; his face was full of murderous, angry, grief and determined and his aura is very bright green and silver, bursting around for every second. They saw the determined face and wondering why he has that determined face. The members of Emerald group turned to Malfoy family and comforted them while Pytho was working alone to find the chamber of secrets without any Emerald members.

When Pytho finally found the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets on three days before June 1st, the Weaslette was gone, went underground, taken by the Slytherin heir. Pytho told Professor Snape about the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Snape gave him some advices: get somebody who knows defense spells, get some friends with you, or leave it alone. Pytho gathered his friends: Theodore, and Blasie to go with him. Pytho told the girls to stay behind to watch Draco and Pansy for Pytho and Theodore. They brought Snape with them for protecting them. They reached the Moaning Myrtle's place and found Potter and his group and Lockhart waiting for them to open the entrance that night.

"So…are you going to admitted that I am only one Parselmouth in this school?" asked Pytho dully.

"Yes, we are here to get Ginny back," said Potter, glared at Pytho.

"Well, we need to stand back and let Harry work on the entrance," said Blasie. They all stood background of Pytho. Pytho went to the sink in front of Myrtle's toilet. He stared at the copper taps and hissed, "_**Open up**_." At once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Pytho heard Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Theodore, and Blasie gasp and look up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.

"I'm going down there," he said.

"Me too," said Theodore.

"I will follow you wherever you go," said Blasie.

Professor Snape nodded to him.

There was a pause.

"I am here to get Ginny back, not to follow you anywhere," said Potter.

"No, Potter, I will follow David anywhere," said Weasley and Longbottom in union.

There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"

He put his hand on the door knob, but Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," Weasley snarled.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"Boys, you have your Professor here," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?" Longbottom jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think-" he started to say, but Longbottom gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom followed quickly. They slid out of sight.

"You all stick with me okay, Professor Snape will be our defense teacher," said Pytho. At their nods, he lowered himself slowly into the pipes, then let go.

He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear Theodore, Blasie, and Professor Snape, thudding slightly at the curves.

And then the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Pytho stood aside as Theodore, Blasie, and Professor Snape came whizzing out of the pipes, too.

Pytho overheard Weasley and Potter talking about the miles under the school.

All eight of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"_Lumos!_" Pytho muttered to his wand and it lit. "C'mon," he said to his group who was with him, and off they went with Potter's group behind them, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looks looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Pytho said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…."

But the tunnel was quiet as the graveyard, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud _crunch_ as Weasley stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. _That stupid git is going get us killed. I really want to get that stupid snake and I promise Draco that I will kill it_ thought Pytho.

Voldemort heard the last thought and look through Pytho's scar bonding with Voldemort. What he saw made him piss off then he dropped everything for second time to rush to the Hogwarts, invisible, arrived behind Professor Lockhart to watch the events.

Pytho lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

Pytho led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"David-there's something up there-" said Weasley hoarsely, grabbing Potter's shoulder.

They froze, watching. Pytho could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's sleeping," Potter breathed, glancing forward to the Emerald boys and back at the other three. Pytho and Snape turned around to glare at Potter's group, and sniggered when they saw Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes.

Pytho turned back to look at the thing.

Pytho edged forward very slowly, his eyes narrowed so he could see, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of vivid, poisonous green like Pytho's eyes, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The snake that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least. Seeing that skin long, Pytho is very determined to fight the snake.

Pytho overheard Weasley weakly said, "Blimey."

There was a suddenly movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up, you git," sneered Theodore sharply, pointed his wand to Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet-then he dived at Weasley, who standing near Lockhart, knocking him to the ground.

Potter jumped forward, but too late-Lockhart was straightened up, panting, Weasley's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school; tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you six tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body-say goodbye to your memories!" He forgot about Professor Snape who dived at Lockhart, knocking him to the ground-but it was too late.

The wand had exploded with the force of a small bomb. Pytho flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Theodore! Blasie! Professor Snape!" he shouted. "Are you guys okay? Theodore! Blasie! Professor Snape!"

"We're here!" come Theodore, Blasie, and Professor Snape's muffled voices from behind the rock-fall. "We're okay-this Gryffindors and git's not, though this git got blasted by Weasley's wand and knocked the Gryffindors out-"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Theodore had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

Pytho looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He can't break anything apart by the magic.

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time…Pytho knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there, Professor Snape," he called to Professor Snape. "Wait with them. I'll go on…If I'm not back in an hour…"

There was a very pregnant pause.

"No, you can't go alone, call your master to help you!" said Professor Snape.

"That is not good idea," said Pytho, sensing his angry master was standing behind of him all the time, being visible.

"_**Pytho, come here,**_" hissed Voldemort, coldly.

Pytho swallowed, then turned around, and walked toward the angry wizard until stopping few feet away from Voldemort. Voldemort floated toward Pytho and touched Pytho's scar with his finger and left it there firmly.

Pytho shook under the highly pain, thanks to abuse at Uncle Vernon's house with David and Dudley and Voldemort training him so hard with the magic since he was nine years old, that he got used to it, and moaned after few minutes later. Voldemort let him go and then Pytho stumbled and steadying himself again.

"_**Don't defy me ever again, Pytho**_," hissed Voldemort, still coldly.

Looking at his master, Pytho said, "I must kill the snake before it kill any of my members, I am not here to get Weaslette. I need your help with your spirit from the diary."

Voldemort said, "Fine, but you will be grounded, no Quidditch for two weeks. I will tell your adopted guardian when we are finished with this stuff."

They set off together past the giant snake skin.

The tunnel turned and turned again. And then, as last, they walked or floated around the bend, they saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were craved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Pytho noticed the snake has the eyes looked strangely alive and seemed to flicker.

Pytho and Voldemort approached. Pytho cleared his throat, and hissed, "_**Open**_."

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Pytho and Voldemort strode inside.

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber.

They found Weaslette lying near the statue of Salazar Slytherin's feet with the black book that he saw last summer. There was a ghostly boy standing next to her, staring at Pytho and Voldemort. Pytho knew it was Voldemort's younger self preserved in a diary for fifty years.

Voldemort started arguing with his younger-self about getting out alive while Pytho was looking for the snake, still pissed off at the snake for trying to kill his boyfriend few months ago. Riddle wants to go out of the black book and get revenge on the Mudbloods and Squibs while Voldemort want to research more about getting back to Wizarding World alive. Pytho walked toward the statue of his house founder. While Voldemort and Riddle arguing about living, Pytho heard the music was coming from somewhere and growing louder. Then the flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. Everyone in the chamber looked up. Fawkes had appeared, piping its music to the vaulted ceiling, which it was holding a ragged bundle in the gleaming golden talons.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Pytho. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, it sat still and warm next to Pytho's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle who glanced at the bird then he turn back to arguing with his older self, ignored Fawkes and Pytho.

"_Fawkes_?" Pytho breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.

Riddle was getting fed up with arguing his older self, and walked away in the middle of conversation toward the statue of Slytherin, and then hissed, "_**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four**_."

Pytho and Voldemort wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on Pytho's shoulder.

Salazar Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Pytho saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Pytho knew that was the dangerous king of the serpents. So Pytho is getting ready to fight the Basilisk to death.

AN: Well…It is short chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about fight between Pytho and Basilisk and the conclusion of this second book in the Betrayal of the Light. Well, see you in next chapter. I hope that you all like these chapters. Wow, but I need more review. So please review! And also thanks for reviewing my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: Go to any of the chapters and you will find what I don't own.

Chapter 15

Pytho backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Pytho shouted, "Fawkes, can you pierce the snake's eyes?"

Fawkes nodded and waiting for the snake come out. Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Pytho felt it shudder-he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Salazar Slytherin's mouth.

Then Pytho heard Voldemort was arguing with Riddle about Pytho's living.

"Stop that! He is my apprentice!"

"No…_**Kill him**__."_

The basilisk was moving toward Pytho; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut; Pytho began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way-He could hear Voldemort was gasping and Riddle was laughing-

Pytho stumbled and then fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood- the serpent was barley feet from him, he could hear it coming-

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Pytho so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Voldemort yelled, "PYTHO!" Waiting for the fangs to sink through his body he heard more hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars-

He opened his eyes enough to see what was going on.

The enormous, bright, poisonous, thick as an oak truck serpent had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Pytho kept still, he saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers-

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Pytho, and it turned-Pytho looked straight into its face and saw that it's great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Pytho heard Riddle screaming, "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL IT! KILL HIM!"

Also Pytho heard Voldemort, cheering for Fawkes.

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from it ruined eyes.

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Pytho ducked. Something soft hit his face.

The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Pytho's arms. Pytho seized it. It was his chance-he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

_I need anything to kill the snake-I need anything to kill the snake-_ Pytho thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. _I need anything-_

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.

Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Pytho's head, almost knocking him out. Dragons winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with the emerald the size of eggs.

"_KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF-SMELL HIM! KILL HIM_!"

Pytho was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous-

It lunged blindly-Pytho dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Pytho's side. He raised the sword in both his hands-

The basilisk lunged again, and this its aim was true-Pytho threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt unto the roof of the serpent's mouth-

But as warm blood drenched Pytho's arm, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splinted as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Pytho slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

_Draco…I refilled the promise to you… I… love… you _thought Pytho as he sank into the poison and darkness_._

The patches of scarlet and white swam past, and Pytho heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

"Fawkes, you were fantastic bird and master, I did it and I am sorry about killing your snake…" said Pytho thickly.

"It will be alright," said Voldemort, reaching and putting his white hand on Pytho's forehead as Pytho felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.

He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even the bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Pytho blinked. Fawkes and Voldemort's heads slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

_Oh this is the phoenix tears. It has healing power. You will be in surprise when I will come back _thought Pytho.

Pytho felt drowsy but he knew that he was coming back. The Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Pytho gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Pytho's arm and Voldemort was standing up next to Pytho and strides over to Riddle to draw the Horcruxes out of Riddle to put it back in Voldemort's soul before Riddle could kill his best apprentice with Pytho's wand. But Riddle got rid of Fawkes who took flight in a whirl of gold and scarlet. Ginny Weasley died before Voldemort drew the Horcruxes out of Riddle.

But then Riddle is gone forever in the Voldemort's soul.

_Oh poor Weasels. Oh well…she is the first to die in the second war. Got to make some sacrifice for the war. The light side will be crushed before my seventh year…_ thought Pytho; full of cruelty thought about the light side will be in defeat.

Pytho pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the sorting hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Pytho turned and saw the Fawkes and Voldemort waiting for him, they were hovering in the Chamber entrance. Pytho nodded at them, and picked the fang, dead Weaslette and the diary up; he stepped over the motionless coils of the dead Basilisk, though the echoing gloom, and into the tunnel. Pytho heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of talking reached Pytho's ears.

"Theodore! Blasie! Professor Snape!" Pytho yelled, speeding up. "I'm okay! I defeated the basilisk!"

He heard three people gave the cheers, and he turned the next bend to see their eager face staring through the sizable gap they had managed to make in the rock fall while Pytho was in battle with basilisk.

"This where I will leave you here, I must go back to Malfoy Manor to find some more research, oh yes, your punishment is still on," said Voldemort, slowly vanished into the air.

"Okay, master, then I will see you soon," said Pytho, nodded at him that he understands also his hands were tied.

Then Voldemort finally disappeared back to Malfoy's Manor.

"Pytho!" Professor Snape thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull Weaslette first. "Oh…I really feel little sorry for them, but the justice is done." How-what-where did Fawkes come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Weaslette.

"He's mine, former Dumbledore's," said Pytho, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Theodore, gaping at the glittering weapon in Pytho's hand.

"I'll explain when we all get out of here," said Pytho with a sideways glance at Gryffindor started to stirring.

"But-"

"Later," Pytho said firmly. He didn't think it was good idea to tell Slytherins yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Gryffindor, anyway. "Where is Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Blasie, still looked puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He is in a bad way. Come and see."

Blasie and Theodore woke the Gryffindors by yelling in their ears. They all woke up and stared at them. When they saw Weaslette dead in Professor Snape's arms; Weasley turned pale, then fainted again, Potter was shocked, pain was written all over his face, Longbottom was shocked, then fainted again.

Blasie and Theodore rolled their eyes and woke them up again. When they woke up, they cried. Their tears came rolling from their eyes. They opened their mouth then screamed for while. Pytho got fed up with cry babies and saunter up to them and slapping them in their faces. They stared at Pytho with anger in their eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Pytho yelled, glared at them. "We need to go out of this place."

They glared at him, and then nodded. They pulled themselves up.

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they all walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Theodore. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I finally told him to come and wait here. He's dangerous to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, that isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No, I won't live here if my life depends on it," sneer Blasie, raising his eyebrow at Pytho.

Fawkes had swooped past Pytho and said, "_I can carry all of you. Please hold of the tail of feather," _as he was fluttering in front of Pytho and waving his long golden tail feathers.

Pytho nodded at the phoenix and then turned to others quickly. "We've got to hold on to each other. Professor Snape, you will be in end of the line. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you," said Theodore sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold us-Slytherins and them-Gryffindors between you."

Pytho tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt. Theodore took hold of the back of Pytho's robes, and Pytho reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Pytho sniggered when he heard Lockhart dangling below him, saying "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through Pytho's black hair, and before he'd stopped enjoyed the ride, it was over- all 8 man and one dead girl were hitting the wet of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Pytho.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed, beside I have boyfriend," he said coldly, as they all left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moment later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Pytho knocked and pushed the door open.

For a moment there was silence as Pytho, Theodore, Blasie, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Snape, Weaslette, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Pytho's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"_Ginny_!"

This must be Mrs. Weasley, a pump woman, who has been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely by the man who must be Mr. Weasley, and both of them grabbed Weaslette by Professor Snape who was very gladly to give their dead daughter away. They gasped at her pale face, and choked, "What happened to her? Is she dead?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

"She died just like the message on the wall said, but I did tried to save her, but sadly the monster strike her with the poison. Then I did kill the monster and here are the proofs," said Pytho, semi-truth, threw the Sorting Hat, the emerald encrusted sword, and the fang of basilisk on the floor, front of Dumbledore which was standing by the mantelpiece, frowning, next to Professor McGonagall who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. The Weasley families left to go home to burying and grieved about Weaslette. Potter and Longbottom went to hospital wing with Lockhart. Theodore, Blasie, and Snape were left behind with Dumbledore and Pytho.

Dumbledore bended down and tried to pick the sword up, but dropped it immediately. Pytho raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore, and then walked toward the sword; pick it up without the pain, look up to gazing at Dumbledore, who is very flustered. Then Pytho looked down and noticed something on the blood-stained silver sword.

_Salazar Slytherin._

"That is very interesting. You are the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor," snarled Dumbledore, glared at Pytho. "Two hundred points each from Slytherin for lying; playing jokes on me, and you will be expelled next year."

"What!?" shouted Blasie, Theodore, Pytho, and Professor Snape in unison, getting piss off at Dumbledore.

"Then I will award them one thousand points each for creative, telling truth, and you can't do that, sir, you have no authority for expelling the students if they are doing good in the school," said Professor Snape, defying Dumbledore for the first time.

"Oh…fine," snarled Dumbledore, glared at Professor Snape, knew that if he expelling them, then Professor Snape will quit, so Dumbledore kept quiet that he need Professor Snape as the spy for his group. "You may go to see your friends whose are finally recover from petrified, and, Harry, my boy, please leave the sword here with me."

"No, you can't have it because you seems can't touch it. It seems to me that I only can touch it, and right now I want to go to see my boyfriend…" sneered Pytho as he put the sword back in the belt.

Then Blasie, Theodore, Pytho, and Professor Snape were walking away from Professor McGonagall's office to the hospital wing.

Few minutes later, they finally reached the hospital wing and Pytho found himself on the floor with the body top of him.

"Harry! You did it! I love you."

"Draco!" he cried happily, didn't hear the last sentence because Draco mouthed it, wrapped him in tight hug and gave him the best kiss ever.

Then Pytho heard somebody chuckling behind them.

"Oh…Merlin!" chortled Snape, shaking his head as he and Blasie were watching as Draco attacked Pytho and Pansy was also attacked Theodore, both were kissing with their partner.

"Eww…you need to take shower," said Draco, broke the kiss with Pytho and pulled himself up and when he stand up, he offered his hand to Pytho, which he took it.

"Ha-ha…thanks a lot, Draco, for the kiss," said Pytho, winking at Draco.

The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Madam Pomfrey had arrived to see Draco, Pansy, and Granger if they are okay to go to the feast.

Pytho had been to several Hogwarts feast, but never one quite like this. Everyone was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Pytho didn't know whether the best bit was Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent running toward him, shouted, "You solved it! You solved it!" or his, Blasie, and Theodore's one thousand points for Slytherin securing the House Cup for the first time since last year Gryffindor won it by lying and cheater Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, or Professor McGonagall tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat (Pytho sniggered when he heard "Oh, no!" said Granger from Ravenclaw table next to Slytherin table), or Pytho raised his eyebrow when Dumbledore were announcing that Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing the fact that he need to go away and get his memory back. Pytho noticed and shook his head at Professor Snape; he did joined in the cheering that greeting this news.

"Shame," sneered Blasie, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences- Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled (Pytho overheard Longbottom told to disgruntled Granger, "but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway") and the Weasleys had withdrawn the next year courses. Potter was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy was perfectly happy again because he could be with Pytho for this summer and the rest of their lives.

It was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express too soon. Pytho, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Millicent, Vincent, Daphne and Blasie got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do the magic before the holidays and also do snogging with their partners. They played Exploding Snap for while, and setting off the last of fireworks, and doing snog with their partners. Pytho was getting very good at this snog.

They were almost at King's Cross when Pytho remembered something.

"Draco- did you say that you love me?"

"Oh, that," said Draco, smirking at Pytho nervously. "Yes…I do love you, my dark prince."

Daphne dropped a stack of books on Blasie's head.

"_What?_"

"I said, I love _him_," said Draco, pointed at Pytho whose opened eyes in shock. "I love him since last year. I was very, how you said in that word, obsessed with him since I had heard about him. And you won't shut up about this, will you?" he added agitatedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Daphne, who was looking like her birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said Pansy, sniggered.

"I love you too."

The next thing Draco knew there was a boyish but yet so strong hand on his arm pulled him close and Pytho's lips coming down onto his lips.

Draco opened his eyes wide in shock, he never expect that Pytho will love him. Draco returned the kiss eagerly.

"Aww… how cute." Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent cooed at them, Blasie, Theodore, and Vincent rolled their eyes and shake their head and smiling at the girls and Pytho and Draco, Pytho and Draco didn't pay attention to them, kept kissing until the Hogwarts Express slowed and stopped.

Pytho and his group got off the train and saw his former relatives at near the ticket station, who are coming toward them.

"Hello sire, I thought that you will leave me with my guardian and his family," said Pytho, glared at purple-faced Vernon, pale-faced Petunia, and smirked-faced Dudley and Potter.

"Well, come on, boy, I have won the case against Lucius Malfay or whatever the name with guardian case."

"What!" yelled Pytho and Draco, their eyes opened wide in shock. Pytho heard Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Blasie, Millicent, and Vincent gasped.

"Yes, my boy." said Vernon, smiled in creepy way. Pytho noticed that Dudley and Potter was same way as Vernon in smiling in creepy way.

"Draco…just go and get your father here," said Pytho, glanced back to Draco. Draco nodded and turn around and take the girls with him and strode away to find his father to help Pytho. Few minutes, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne finally found Lucius at near the ticket station, waiting for Draco and Pytho. Lucius looked into Draco's panic eyes and knew what happened to Pytho. When Draco reached his father side, panting, "Father, please, help Pytho with his family. They told us that they won the guardian case against you!" Lucius narrowed his eyes in anger, then he nodded, and they strode away toward Pytho and his jubilant family.

"What is going on!?" Lucius demanded, when they finally reached Pytho's side. Pytho sighed in relief when Lucius, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne arrived by his side. "Show me the document of this case."

"Fine," glees Vernon, pulled the document out of his pocket of jeans and shuffled it into Lucius's hand. Lucius raised his blonde eyebrow in distrust, and then look down to read it. When he reached it to the end, he laughed, "Oh, that foolish man, that is not my signature." Then he did the amazing thing: he torn the document in half. Draco and Pytho cheered while Dursleys and Potter gasping at the paper were split into half of paper. Lucius smirked at them. Pytho and Draco grinned at each other. The purple-faced Dursleys left the station with sulking Potter behind them.

Lucius turned to Pytho, Draco, and their Emerald group, said to Pytho, "Oh yes, your master said that you are still grounded from Quidditch for two week."

"Oh…yeah," said Pytho, glanced at Draco, who was looking like he got coal for his Christmas.

"WHAT?!" yelled Draco, glared at Pytho.

"Umm…yeah…I went to the chamber to get the snake killed and my master found it out somehow…so yeah…I got punished for that," Pytho said grimly, as they all walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world to go home to Malfoy Manor with his real family.

AN: Well…It is end of the second arc of the Betrayal of the Light. I really hope that you like this chapter fifteen. The next sixteenth chapter of the Betrayal of the Light will be about the summer at Malfoy's Manor and Draco's thirteenth birthday and there will be tragedy strikes Pytho and Draco hardest during the birthday. Well, see you in next chapter or rather the first chapter in the third arc. I hope that you all like the first and second arcs of the Betrayal of the Light! So please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: Go to any of the chapters and you will find what I don't own.

Warning: I might change the T rating to M rating.

Chapter 16

As two boys and one man walked to the Muggle world to go to the alley, Lucius Malfoy dragged one pissed off boy named Draco Lucius Malfoy and grimly boy called Harry James Potter as Pytho to the dark alley. "You should listen to your master, if he is alive right now than you will be a lot of in pain with the Crucios."

"Yes, I know, I have learn the lesson, Lucius, and I am not sorry about that Weaslette and that snake killed, and I won't acting like a Gryffindor I hope ever again," said Pytho, grabbed Lucius's arm to Side-Along Apparition. Lucius raised his blonde eyebrow by Pytho saying that he is not sorry about that girl and snake were being killed. "Ahh…well I am very thankful for you destroy this dangerous snake to keep the Slytherin safe. And I am thankful that Weasley girl died, it is good cause for this future war." Lucius mocked as they disappeared with a pop.

They appeared at the front of Malfoy Manor with a pop. "Draco…" Pytho whined. Draco walked past him, ignored him with his nose up in the air as they walked in. "I guess that I deserved it," Pytho said, sighed. "Yes! You deserved it," Draco hissed, turned around to Pytho, sniffed and glared at Pytho with his cold gray eyes. "You could have died without me at your side or worse, paralyzed and eaten by the snake alone."

"Yes…I do know the risks of it, but I do love you and I am willing to die alone with or without you. Beside I can't let that snake paralyzed my members," Pytho said, his emerald eyes harden.

"All right, I forgive you for running away to fight with the snake this time. Next time…. I love you too. Now kiss me so I can forgive you more," demanded Draco, leaning toward Pytho.

Pytho smirked, purring, "My pleasure," and then leaning toward Draco, their lips met each other. Their tongues was dueling each other.

Naricissa came in the front hall from library and was very shocked to see her son was kissing passionately with other boy that she didn't recognize. "Draco! I am very shocked about you…oh," Naricissa finally noticed them. They were glared at her. They were enjoyed each other before Draco's mother rudely interrupted. "Oops…sorry Drake and Pytho. But you are a very cute couple."

Naricissa grabbed both boys in a hug. Pytho and Draco gasping and choking blue as Naricissa hugged them tightly. Pytho choking, "Naricissa please stop hugging us we can't breathe…"

"Oops again…well Pytho, your punishment is starting right now and will lift in two weeks…have fun boys…" said Naricissa reminding Pytho about his fateful punishment, turned and toddling away to somewhere. Pytho sigh and walking to his room, Draco was staring at him; and then smirking to himself mischiefly and following him in secretly. Pytho walked in his room and to the bed, didn't see or senses Draco following him….

"Bam!"

Pytho was knocked forward and saved by his bed by Draco jumping on him, straddling on his hips, smirking down at Pytho.

"DRACO! GET OFF! I AM GROUNDED! STUPID PRAT!"

Pytho could felt his member harden with Draco's respond. "True, I may be your stupid prat, but I will be your prat for long time…but they never said that we can play on the ground." Draco leaned toward Pytho's ear and lick there. Pytho growled and struggled to flip Draco around. But he was unsuccessful and still pinned on his bed by Draco's taller and stronger body.

"I still love you! But fuck you!"

"You are very naughty boy to say 'Fuck me'! And I will punish you! And I still love you too."

Draco leaned toward Pytho's ear and nibbled it. Pytho gasped as he felt Draco's teeth nibbled on his ears.

They heard someone gasped; Draco raised and turned his head to the doorway and found Voldemort standing there. "Damn! I think I need to go. Voldemort is here." He started to get off Pytho and Pytho's bed.

"Wait…you can stay there…I don't want to bothering you doing something with my apprentice, beside I need your help by pinning Pytho down."

Draco nodded, and climbed back and pinning Pytho on his bed again on his back.

"Why me?" moaned Pytho, glaring at his master who was floating toward them. Draco shivered when he heard a moan from Pytho. Pytho smirked at Draco who growling and leering at Pytho hungrily.

"Pytho and Draco, look at each other. You are glowing very brightly like one. I could felt and see that as the powerful magical form from the dungeon below." Voldemort was staring at the boys who were glowing brightly as one; mixed with green and silver.

_Oh Merlin…this is the powerful level fourth bonding…It has to be ten level of the bond to go through this prophecy…bloody hell… honestly I am really glad that Pytho is my apprentice and Draco is my right man's son _thought Voldemort.

"What is this? Tell us right now!" said Pytho, looking down and up at his and Draco's body, and then look up to glaring at Voldemort, daring him telling them.

"Um…I think Lucius and Naricissa need to be here too…" said Voldemort, stumbling around the words, still staring at Pytho and Draco who were shining brightly from the skin.

Voldemort noticed Pytho and Draco glanced at each other in intimacy looks and nodded. A blind person could see this powerful light from them. This is only the fourth level.

Pytho and Draco finally stood separately and the glowing thing fading away. Voldemort knew that glowing thing will come back in fifth level in ever stronger.

Voldemort said, "Follow me to living room and I will explain everything to you about this bonding."

Pytho and Draco followed behind Voldemort to downstairs, then right to the door. They walked into and found themselves sitting at the love couch, staring at Lucius and Naricissa across them, sitting in another couch, Voldemort was floating around the table between Pytho, Draco and Lucius, Naricissa.

"This bonding has happened before once long time ago…Salazar Slytherin and one man named Tom Malfoy, he is your descendant, but Salazar is my direct descendant …they had few more levels closer to completing their own bond, then something happened to Malfoy, he just suddenly fell out of love with Salazar and then falling in love with that blonde hair girl called Molly Riddle, when Salazar found out that Malfoy fell in love with Molly Riddle, he swore that his last descendant shall be called H.P will falling in love with Malfoy's last descendant shall be called D. M. will make it all the way; which I guess that would be you guys."

"But how can I be your relatives if I am in light family?" Pytho asked, coldly.

"Well…my mother has one half-brother called Arthur Potter…his mother and he ran away from his father…."

"Oh okay so how many levels in this bond that Draco and I have?"

"Ten…but yours bonding is more powerful than Salazar and Malfoy ever had…you guys already completed fourth out of ten."

"What are ten levels about?" asked Naricissa, trying not to weep for her little boys in the bonding with each other.

"One level is dreams-I think you do have dreams about each other when you are younger and you have little emotional states and starting to fall in love with dreamers."

"Two levels is friendship-you could felt electric shock when you touch each other…did you touch each other?"

"Yes…it was pretty strong shock when we touched each other," said Draco, biting the bottom of lips.

"Oh interesting…Third levels are infatuations-you have a shield or the ball surround you and your soul mates, you are lucky if you have witnesses. Now did you do that?"

"Yes…on the Halloween in the first year and on the first day of school with Slytherin and Gryffindor in second year," responded Pytho, glanced at Draco then turned to Voldemort.

"Interesting…now fourth levels are same as infatuation but this level has stronger intimacy-you must say "I love you" as you must meant to be each other and the glowing thing will comes from your skin."

"Five levels are…well…I think we will let you find the rest of it yourself."

"All right…so we are bonding in fourth level…but we are almost 13 years old…we really don't know a lot about each other except Draco is a wealthy boy and he knows that I lived in cupboard when he was at Vernon's house last summer," said Pytho, glanced at Draco who nodded.

"Yes…we better go and leave you here to know each other better," said Voldemort, dragging shocked Lucius and sobbed Naricissa out of living room and then closed the door.

"So…well I will go first…My name is Harry James Potter aka Pytho, Lord Voldemort's apprentice. My favorite color is silver like your eyes. What is yours?"

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy aka Drake, Lord Voldemort's right man, Lucius's son. My favorite color is green like your eyes. What is your favorite animal?"

"I have two favorite animals; dragons and snakes; Dragons because I read a lot books about Dragons when I was young child; Snakes because when I was young and first time met my master, he told me a lot of Slytherin. What is yours?"

"Interesting…we do have a lot common things…same here…so what is your patronus?"

"I really don't know. You?"

"My patronus is ferret with shape of your eyes."

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Draco, stared at Pytho's green eyes and lips with lust in his stormy silver eyes. Draco pressed his body to Pytho's body. His groin pressed against Pytho's hip.

"Yes. Please do," responded Pytho softly, licking his bottom lips, blushing at Draco's eyes leering at Pytho's green eyes and pink lips, and then leaned up toward Draco. Draco leaned down and whispered against Pytho's lips, "Think of the good memories and said 'Expecto Patronum,'" then kissed Pytho gently and passionately.

They didn't hear a door opened softly five hours later and then someone closed the door gently as they were too focusing on each other with practice with magic on each other. Also they didn't hear somebody whispered to his company, "Five levels are completed. Wow, they are taking this too faster than our descendants. I really hope that they can depend on each other, not us. They have their weakness and strengthen in each other." "Yes…they are very lucky to have each other…but will they survive the war and what are five levels? And what if they got forced to separated by Dumbledore?" "Be honestly with you, I don't know and it is affection and commitment of each other-same as the fourth level, they are shining out of their skins very strongly. I don't know… just pray that didn't happen to them… they would be empty inside…."

Many hours later, Draco and Pytho came out, looking messy, sweaty, and dazed in their appearances. Their clothes were ruined and some buttons was missing from the shirts. Naricissa and Lucius raised their eyebrows at their appearance.

They both blushed really hard as they were staring by Draco's parents.

"I don't want to know about it," said Naricissa and Lucius in unison.

"Well…so what is dinner tonight?" asked Draco; glanced at Pytho's body…he can feel his own member harden.

_Oh shit_ thought Draco, tried to turn his head to his father but alas he couldn't.

"You missed it three hours ago," said Lucius, smirking at them, seeing his son's member harden.

"Oh…I need to go…see you tomorrow morning," Draco was breathing hard and walking stiffly away from Pytho and his parents to his private bedroom. Draco knew that Pytho was staring at him in concerned way. He didn't realize that Pytho was following him all way to bedroom.

"Bam!"

Draco was knocked forward and saved by his bed by Pytho jumping on him, straddling on his hips, smirking down at Draco.

Draco rolled himself and got Pytho around and caught Pytho by surprise and got Pytho pinned down.

"Not fair!" Pytho pouted at Draco.

"Well well…what we have here…hmm?" drawled Draco, smirking down to Pytho.

"I want to surprise you like you did to me this morning," Pytho smirked mischiefly at Draco.

"Well you surely did surprise me," Draco chuckled, and then leaned toward Pytho's ears and nibbled on his lobe. Pytho gasped with desire as he felt Draco's teeth nibbled on his ears.

They heard someone popped; Draco raised and turned his head to the doorway and found the house-elf with lavender eyes standing there, staring at them. "Damn! I think you should need to go. This house-elf, Betsy, is here to take you to your bedroom." He started to get off Pytho and let Pytho off Draco's bed. "Damn, I want to stay in your room and sleep with you, beside we are roommates during the Hogwarts years," Pytho pouted and then winked at Draco, stalling for the time.

Draco shook his head and smirked, "Fine, I will let you sleep on the floor if you still want to stay with me."

"Oh brilliant and then I will sleep on this nice and soft bed while you can sleep on the floor," smirked Pytho, eyed at Draco's body hungrily.

"Fine, I will let you sleep with me," Draco shook his head, sighed and then smirked at Pytho who jumped on him. "Betsy…he is going to stay with me tonight and perhaps rest of the summer."

They could see the house-elf nodded and then popped.

_I would do anything to keep you happy…to keep this green eyes shining with the love inside_ thought Draco, looking down to Pytho, leaned toward Pytho's rosy lip.

_I am so happy in your arms…nothing can destroy this powerful love and bond; nothing…_thought Pytho, looking up to Draco and saw Draco's leaning toward him to kiss him. Their lips met each other in middle in passionately and so amazing softly.

They broke the kiss and then they both fell on Draco's bed together.

"Love you and good night," said Pytho, giving his kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Good night and I love you too." Draco said, returned his kiss on Pytho's cheek.

They closed their eyes and slept together for a long time.

The days passed rapidly, now it is time for Draco's thirteenth birthday. Pytho got up early, not disturbing Draco's sleep, got dressed and then slipping out of Draco's bedroom to go to kitchen to cook his boyfriend breakfast.

One hour later…Pytho was carried Draco's favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon with two pumpkin juices which Pytho cook for him every morning, to his room. Pytho balanced the tray on his arm and opened the door with other free hand, and found himself hugging tightly by his boyfriend, Draco. Pytho chuckled, patting Draco's arm, said, "Happy Birthday Love, I got your favorite breakfast." Pytho showed Draco his favorite breakfast. Draco was very happy that he has wonderful boyfriend and fantastic food that he dragged Pytho and his favorite breakfast to his bed. Pytho chuckled, was happy to see his boyfriend's shining silver eyes, not knowing that will be tragedy tonight. Pytho and Draco sat on Draco's bed; Draco was eating eggs and bacons while Pytho slipped his own juice, watching Draco licking his lip when he was finished with the plate. Draco look up and smiling at Pytho when he was done with food. Pytho snapped his finger and the plates disappeared. Draco was shivered when he saw and felt Pytho's power over swept him.

Pytho smirked at Draco when he saw his body shivered. Draco snorted when he saw a spark in Pytho's green eyes.

"Do you like this surprise?" drawled Pytho, stared at Draco with glint in his eyes.

"Well you surely did surprise me with this breakfast," Draco chuckled, and then leaned toward Pytho's ears and nibbled on his lobe. Pytho gasped with desire as he felt Draco's teeth nibbled on his ears. "Thank you."

They heard somebody knocking on the door, "Masters…is it time for you get up for Master Malfoy's party." Draco and Pytho groaned when they heard this, "Merlin, this is crazy with this interruptions every time we kissed for long time or getting arousal with each other," Draco said, stared with hatred at the door. Pytho chuckled and put his hand on Draco's chin and turned Draco toward him and then kissed him hard and didn't hear the door opened or giggles because they were in focusing on each other.

Pansy opened the door after the elf popped and said that they won't come out and decide to go there to get them out of their room, saw Pytho and Draco, kissing on Draco's bed, and then she giggled and then ran toward the bed and then jumped on them.

"Oi, Pansy! Will you just leave me alone with my boyfriend?" snarled Draco, glared at Pansy. "Nope, your mother planned this day for us," said Pansy, glared at Draco. "No I am not going anywhere except here on this bed with my boyfriend," said Draco, still glared at Pansy. "Okay…maybe I should say that your boyfriend planned this day too," said Pansy. "Oh, let's go, and Pansy, get out now we need to get dressed," said Draco, glanced at Pytho, and then to Pansy, dismissed Pansy. Pansy left the room, mumbling about crazy boyfriends or dragons or whatever.

Pytho chucked, shook his head at Pansy and turned his head right to angry silver eyes of Draco's face.

_Oh shit…I am in trouble…_thought Pytho, groaned.

"Pytho….What have you done? Hmm?" growled Draco; glared at Pytho. Pytho said, "Surprise party by me and your mother for you today and tonight by me will for you and me alone and uninterrupted, Love?"

"You better be ready by tonight because I will punish you for being bad boy," growled Draco, narrowed his silver eyes at Pytho. "I will be ready for anything you could throw at me tonight," said Pytho, grinned at Draco.

One hour later, they both got out of room, finally dressed, and went the ballroom in the manor for Draco's birthday party.

Draco walked in and looked around and spotted their friends' table near the ball dance floor and walking toward them and found himself on the floor by three girls: Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, yelling at him, "Happy Birthday!" Pytho was behind him; Theodore, Vincent, and Blasie are in front of him, were chuckled at Draco's disgust and pain face, hugged by three girls tightly and crushed…

"Okay Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne, let him breathe for party," said Pytho, chuckled at Draco's relives face. Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent pouted at Pytho, still piled on Draco's body. So Pytho forced them get off Draco's body by using his magic. Draco shivered with Pytho's magic swept over him, and then got up, dusting himself.

"That is why I don't like girls…they always hugged you tightly or forcing you to do something," whined Draco, gulped at the girls who were glared at Draco.

"Why you little-"

"Yes, but they have some advantages over us," said Pytho, tried to amend the problem between Draco and girls.

"Like what?" Blasie asked.

"Well, they are excellent dancers like Daphne, smart women like Pansy and Daphne; also they could fight like Millicent. Oh yes…they could carry babies."

"Oi, hey Pansy, do you want to dance with me after Draco finished with dancing with his date?" Theodore asked Pansy.

"Sure, hurry up, Drake, I want to dance with Teddy," Pansy said, glanced to Theodore, then looking at Draco.

"All right…but Teddy," sniggered Draco, tried not to laughing at Theodore's nickname.

_Oh Merlin that is funny nickname for Theodore_ thought Draco.

"Don't ask!" growled Theodore, glowered at Draco.

Pytho tugged Draco's hand to him, walking onto the ball dance floor.

"I thought that you don't like to dance?" Draco said, bowed and then pulled the shorter boy to him when they got there.

"Not without you, my love, beside I thought that I told you one week ago that I really don't know how to dance," Pytho confessed with a smirk, happily leaned against Draco's body.

"Right, then I do know how to dance," Draco said haughtily. "You can just follow my steps and you will catch up with me being an expert in dancing like we did practice with dark arts few weeks ago."

"Yes, you will lead this time," Pytho said haughtily. "But, my love, I will lead next time."

They got lost in each other and the waltzes. They ignored or rather forgot about their friends watching and their relatives crowded around them, crooning at them.

Pytho got the dance working after a while, enjoyed being closer with Draco like this. He smirked as he dipped Draco, ignored their friends and their relatives whispering behind their hands as they watched them and some people like Pansy and Daphne are crooning at them.

"Git," Draco bent his head to whisper in Pytho's ears when they are done with dipping and continued with dancing. Pytho chuckled softly, "But you still love me, don't you, Drake?"

"Hmm…maybe," Draco said as the music slowly came to the end, as his hands were still holding on Pytho's hips.

When the music ended, they both bowed again and walked back to the table where their friends were sitting, now they were dragging their dates to dance floor. Pytho and Draco were laughing when they see their friends were making faces at them as their dates dragging them to dance floor.

They went to the table and sat there for a while. Pytho suddenly stood up and told Draco that he needs to go to loo. Draco nodded to him and said, "When you coming back, we will dance again." Pytho said, "All right, Drake, we will dance again when I come back."

Pytho walked out the ball room and didn't notice or senses two men were walking behind him silently. Pytho was whistling some tunes when he heard some noise behind him. As he turned around, he heard someone said, "Stupefy!" and other person said, "Silencio!!" Pytho's body immediately began to be stiff and his voice began to be silence. His eyes widened when he saw the two men. Pytho mouthed to them, "You! Bastards! Let me go!"

One red-haired man called Arthur Weasley chuckled evilly, "Sorry can't do that, kiddo."

"Yes, we can't do that because our leader ordered us to kidnapping you and bring you back to your uncle and destroy all of your Slytherins memories and change it into Gryffindor memories. Any last words? Oh, I am sorry that I can't hear you saying any last word! Hahaha," mocked another red-haired man called Bill Weasley, reaching for Pytho's arm. Bill Weasley grabbed Pytho's arm with one hand and got something out of his robe. Pytho realized it was portkey.

_Oh crap…Master, Lord Voldemort… shit he is not responding to my bond_ thought Pytho. _Wait a minute, maybe I can contact with Draco…he is my last hope…Draco! DRACO!!….Please help me… I'm here in the hallway near the loo…._

Two men and one boy disappeared.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting at the table, watching his friends dancing, listened the music, and waiting for Pytho, suddenly he heard something. He jerked his head and looked around, he could hear the thought; _he is my last hope_…_Draco! DRACO!!…._ He yelled, "Pytho! Pytho!" Everyone jerked their head at the Slytherin Ice Prince as he looked around for his boyfriend. But he couldn't find him, so he stood and ran out of the door to find his boyfriend; his friends were behind him as he heard the thought again, _Please help me_…_I'm here in the hallway near the loo…._

"Pytho!" he yelled as he comes to the hallway near to the loo and found the hall was empty. Draco stood shocked, gasping for the air, and whispered something as his friends ran to him, gasping for the air.

"What happened? Where is Pytho?" demanded Pansy, glanced at the hallway around and then look at Draco, intensely.

"Pytho is gone…somehow I can hear his thought just now! But he just disappeared…" muttered Draco, his usually brightly warm gray eyes turned into dull cold gray eyes.

"Oh no!" Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent said in unison, covered their hands to their mouths. Theodore, Blasie, and Vincent gasped at Draco, shocking that their leader is gone.

"He promised me! I love him so much that I will search for him until I will find him and bring him back to our home. Will you help me?" begged Draco, looking up at his friends' eyes, and then putting his hand in front of him.

"I will help you," answered Theodore, Blasie, and Vincent in unison, putting their hands on top of Draco's hands.

"Me four," Pansy said, putting her hand top of Vincent's hand.

"Same here," replied Millicent and Daphne in unison, putting their hands on top of Pansy's hand.

Three months passed slowly, Draco, his friends, and his family never found Pytho since that fatefully day. They went to his former Uncle's house few times and forced themselves go inside the muggle's house and sadly they didn't find him at all…but Draco could feel Pytho's aura strongly at Vernon's house. Draco had asked Voldemort to find him by the bonding few minutes later after Pytho vanished. But sadly Voldemort never found the bond between the master and apprentice. Voldemort said to Draco, "that the bonding between master and apprentice has disappeared, but lucky he seems had held on the bond between you and him. He believes in you that you can find him, but I think we lost him to the light side. But you are only person that can bring him back to us, the dark family."

On September 1st, Draco woke up and just lay there and looking at the ceiling, thinking about his fun life with Pytho during the summer times and during the Hogwarts first and second years. Draco heard the door opening silently, and somebody's tiptop feet came across the room. Draco noticed Pansy and said, "Go! I will get up and look for Pytho at Train station." Draco saw her nodded and turned and walked away from Draco's bedroom. Draco sighed when she was gone to downstairs, and forced himself to get up and put the Slytherin robe and shoes on him, and then walked out of his lonely room to go downstairs to eat breakfast in dining room. He sat down beside his father and Pansy was beside him. Naricissa, who was sitting across Draco, smiled sadly at her son. Lucius, nodded at Draco, and they started to eat his breakfast. After eating the breakfast, they took Portkey to the train station where they found Pytho was sitting with Potter, Longbottom, and Granger. Draco stepped closer to Pytho when Draco found him at last, and but when Pytho saw Draco, he glared at Draco, his green eyes was usually to be brightly with happiness, but now he was glared at Draco with hatred. Draco gasped when he saw Pytho's hatred eyes and he knew that it was directing at him. "Harry…it is me, Draco, remember me, your… best… friend for almost three years."

"What do you want, Malfoy? And no you can't call me by my name, Neville, Hermione and David are my best friends since first year and you are my enemy since we met each other at the robe place!" sneered Pytho, turned his back on his first real best friend. But Draco caught his green eyes. It seems to be flicking with agony or pain. Draco was so confused and felt lonelier when Pytho said that, but he refused to give Pytho up. Draco Lucius Malfoy will fight for him.

"Nothing." Draco said, turned his back on Pytho and his false friends and returned to his family and his friends. They gasped at him, when he returned to them, saying nothing to each other. Draco and his friends said goodbyes to their families and then boarded the train and they left the station without the first leader in their Emerald group for third year in Hogwarts.

AN: Well this is the surprise for our favorite characters; Poor Pytho and Draco…they got forced to separated by the evil! Dumbledore. Man, it made me cry when I wrote it. Tell you truth; I did plan this twist for long time. That is why I called this title; Please don't be mad at me…don't be worry…they will be back together in few chapters, I hope that I can survived the mobs. Well, see you in next chapter or rather the second chapter in the third arc. I hope that you all like the first chapter of the third arc or not.


End file.
